The Black Lake
by Frostbit3
Summary: Seeking solace in the enemy was not her plan, but why did it feel so right? Finding peace within the mudblood was something he thought he'd never do, but why did he feel so free? "I need to love you or I might just go insane!" A Dramione story.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N** : **Hi to all those who are readings this! First of all, thank you for taking the time out of your daily lives to give my story a chance. Second of all, this is sort of an experiment so I would appreciate a review on what you think about the first chapter.**

 **This is the first Dramione story I have written where I can see it turn into something but I will need encouragement and critical feedback in return.**

 ****Trigger Warning**: This story does contain parts with sexual assault and attempted rape. It is still rated T so it does not get too graphic but I want to keep all my readers safe so please read ahead with caution. It will not be continuous throughout the whole story but it is in the first several chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: The ownership of the characters in this story go to J.K Rowling but the plot is all mine.**

* * *

Prologue

She ran as fast as she could, clutching her wand as if her life depended on it.

Her boots pounded against the paved cement and her eyes welled with tears. She reached out to the cobblestone wall to steady herself, her finger tips skimming against the cold stone.

Her tears fell faster, falling onto her already wet cheeks. The dark cave seemed to never end almost like he didn't want her to reach him. She cried out in frustration.

Then she saw a tiny blur of light. Confusion and hope welled up inside her as she ran faster than her feet could take her, while calling out his name as she neared the light.

The blur soon turned into an array of light and she stumbled into the opening. She was immediately blinded by the bright light..

Then time seemed to slow painfully…

A shout. A flash of green.

An anguished scream.

Then the world went black.

* * *

1 year and 8 Months Earlier...

Hermione Granger pressed her finger tips to her temples. She could feel the beginnings of a terrible migraine forming. She held a copy of Persuasion by Jane Austen in her hands but long abandoned due to her headache. Across from her sat her best friend Harry Potter and next to her sat her other best friend Ronald Weasley. She wasn't listening to what they were saying as she dozed off, her head pressed to the cool glass window of the Hogwarts Express, trees and mountains zipping past. Hermione always found solace when looking out the window on the trip to Hogwarts. She loved the mountains and beautiful green hills that were decked with flowers and bushes. She began to daydream about climbing a hill and sitting atop it while reading her favorite novel all day long.

Ron nudged her out of her daydream and asked, "What do you think 'Mione"

Hermione blinked realizing she hadn't been listening. "Hmm? " she asked.

"Don't you think it is a bit weird that Malfoy and his Mother were at Borgin and Burkes", Harry Potter, the boy who lived, asked.

Hermione thought back to that encounter a couple of days ago. It was unsettling but it was not something for them to worry about. "It's definitely curious but I don't think its our place to meddle, Harry." Hermione raised her brows in warning to Harry, knowing he would want to investigate further.

"I just think its suspicious is all," Harry defended.

Hermione groaned. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

Ever since Voldemort came back at the end of their 4th year, Harry had been looking for a way to make Malfoy out to be worse than he is.

"You are wrong you know," Hermione stated.

Ron looked confused. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry.

"Harry has reason to believe that Draco has become a death eater," Hermione rolled her eyes at the preposterous idea.

"It was an initiation! I know it! What else could it have been?" Harry admonished.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Harry, maybe we should just stay out of it," she side glanced at Ron, hoping for him to back her up. He seemed to be having an internal battle of right and wrong.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I think Hermione is right, the ferret a Death Eater, there is no way." He scoffed at the idea.

Harry felt cornered and cramped in the small compartment with his two best friends against him. "Whatever. I'm going to get some air." He abruptly stood, startling Hermione, and left the compartment.

 _Harry is definitely up to something,_ Hermione thought. It was unlike him to leave like that and not say where he was going.

Hermione stood deciding she was going to follow him.

Halfway across the compartment she felt Ron tug her hand down, "Wait 'Mione, we finally have time to ya know…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he choked on his words. His ears turned red with embarrassment.

Hermione gave him an appalled look. Nothing had ever happened between them so what was he implying... "And what exactly are you suggesting Ronald", She demanded with her hands on her hips

He became flustered that she assumed he meant _that._ "Oh no! No, no, no I meant talk like just the two of us. Just us you know Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. Just talking." He turned even more scarlet, his eyes darting back and forth.

She laughed heartily at his embarrassment. "Okay well maybe later, I've just got to see what Harry is up to. We can't risk getting into trouble this year it's our sixth year and with NEWTs coming up-"

"I get it Hermione", Ron rolled his eyes and stretched back lazily, "Go do your detective business". He made a shooing gesture in her direction.

Hermione took that as her approval to leave and quickly made her exit.

After she shut the door behind her she didn't see Harry down either hallway. She had a suspicion that he was heading to the Slytherin compartments, so she turned right.

She made her trek down the length of the train, passing chattering students and snogging couples. Finally she caught up to him when she saw his head of messy black hair. She sighed of relief, until...

"Granger, what are you doing over here." The voice came from behind her. It wasn't laced with malice or hatred but with curiosity. She turned and saw the face of someone she has known for 6 years, but not particularly liked.

"Mclaggen, I could ask you the same thing." She rolled her eyes at the tall, brooding jock. He stood six foot with muscular arms and honey brown hair. His smug expression made her stomach churn. She really didn't have time for his antics right now.

"Oh I was just visiting Professor Slughorn, talking to him after the Slug Club meeting, you know getting into his good graces before the start of the term." He looked her up and down in a predatory way that made her cringe. She stepped away from him backing herself into a corner, trapped between his arms. "You should take a few of my tips", he lightly touched the tips of her hair causing her to flinch at the contact, and an odd smell enveloped her.

She looked down the hallway to where she last saw Harry before Mclaggen interrupted but Harry was long gone. She looked down the other hallway and saw no one their either.

Her eyes seemed to have missed the figure hiding in the shadows, watching the entire exchange.

 _How convenient_ she thought.

"I dont need to use bribery to get myself into a club thank you very much. I actually have more than half of a brain. I can't say much about you though" she bit back at him.

He angrily slammed both his hands on either side of her head. She resisted a flinch and stubbornly stuck out her chin. She refused to be scared by him. Her brows knit together and her lips pursed. She clutched her wand in her hand, keeping it hidden in the pocket of her robe. If she hexed him right now she would be in major trouble and she could not risk her chances of becoming Head Girl.

He leaned closer to her ear and she could feel his ragged breath on her neck. "I would like to get on a first name basis with you this year Granger. I would _love_ get to know you a little better", Mclaggen growled inching his face closer to hers so that their lips were hair's breadth away.

She leaned up to him to go along with his game and whispered back, "I have no desire to have anything to do with you, Mclaggen" She stomped on his foot as hard as she could and ducked under his arm. He let out a howl of pain and was left there clutching his foot in his hand.

Hermione sped down the train's hallway not thinking of which way she went.

She heard Mclaggen shout, "You're gonna get what's coming to you Granger!"

Tears threatened to spill over as she unknowingly stumbled into the Slytherin part of the train.

A few seconds behind her followed an out of breath Draco Malfoy who scowled at her. She looked back into the Slytherin compartment which was covered with black dust. Students were coughing into their hands while others were brushing off their clothes.

Harry. He got here before she could.

She watched as Malfoy elegantly brushed past her, sizing her up with a look of disdain. His eyes betrayed something though. He was hiding something but she could not tell what.

She sized him up as well. He was dressed in an impeccable all black suit, his platinum blonde hair gelled back, and a staff with a snake wrapped around it clutched in his hands.

He caught her staring and smirked at her while taking his seat next to Pansy Parkinson who was across from Blaise Zabini. He said something to the both of them his eyes never leaving her.

Pansy's shrill voice shook her out of her tranz."What is she doing here? You did this didn't you!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

Everyone's head turned to the frazzled brunette in the entryway.

"No I did not do this, that's complete hogwash! But don't worry I was just leaving," Hermione bit back, "I don't want to spoil my appetite for the feast tonight". Before turning around she did a quick scan of the room to find Harry, but he was not in sight.

As she was turning around, a cold, bitter voice broke the silence. "Run off to your little _boyfriend_ , Granger. Dirty blood like you shouldn't be allowed in our presence, nevermind let onto the train."

She turned back around to face him, rage building up inside her.

"Tell me again _Granger_ , how are you still allowed in Hogwarts with your disgraceful heritage." Draco Malfoy hissed, smirking because he had gotten under Hermione Granger's skin once again.

In a split second Hermione was across the room and within an inch away from Malfoy, her wand pressed into his throat. Hermione stared into his icy grey eyes and hissed, "Talk to me like that again and the only thing you will be seeing is the ceiling of the hospital wing. I'm not afraid to hex you Malfoy, so you better watch yourself. They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for no reason."

Her threat did not go unnoticed as she watched him swallow in fear.

She quickly straightened, reprimanding herself for letting things get out of hand. This is what he wants. He wants to get under her skin so she does something rash. Her head began to feel fuzzy fuzzy and she didn't want to fight anymore. Hermione's wand was still pointed at Malfoy when Pansy screeched.

"Hex her Draco before she hexes you!"

Malfoy immediately drew his wand and pointed his shaky hand in her direction. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and he glared back at her, with contempt written in every wrinkle and crease on his face.

"Gods Granger, you can be so daft-" but before he could utter another word, another voice echoed throughout the room.

"Granger! Malfoy! What is the meaning of all this!" It was the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagall.

Before either could explain themselves, Pansy stood, pointing a finger at Hermione, "It was Granger, Professor! She threatened Draco and pointed her wand at him first! I saw it!"

Hermione was about to interject when Professor Mcgonagall summoned the two to follow her to her compartment.

They both followed obediently down the hallway, occasionally throwing glares at one another. On their walk to the professor's compartment, her headache came back at full swing causing her to become dizzy and nauseous. Her vision was blurring and the walls seemed to be closing in around her. She seemed to be losing her grip on her ability to control her body. She looked over to see Malfoy looking at her curiously. _What is happening to me_ , she wondered, _this isn't an ordinary headache._

When they arrived Hermione stumbled into the room, sitting on the couch in front of the professor's desk. She began to feel very sleepy but forced herself to sit up straight. She watched the hazy form of Draco Malfoy sit next to her, his attention focused on the Professor. She looked at the blurry figure in front of her, and attempted to soak in her lecture.

"As you both know, using magic outside of classrooms is strictly forbidden. So can you both explain to me what gave you the sense to threaten each other with magic. Since neither of…" The professor's stern voice drifted away as Hermione slowly lost consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered back and forth in attempt to stay alert, but she slowly fell limp into a pair of strong arms.

She looked up into a blurry face, but clear as day icy grey eyes. And then everything went black.


	2. Ancient Runes

**I want to give a special thank you to** Ditte3 **and** LGBTGirl **for your reviews! I really enjoy when I can read your guys' thoughts.**

 **Here is a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Frostbit3**

* * *

Hermione slowly blinked awake. She felt an unfamiliar softness under her that she recognized as a sofa. _Where am I_ , she thought to herself as she slowly took in her surroundings.

Across from her was a wooden desk and behind that desk stood Professor Mcgonagall with a worried expression. To the right of her was a window that revealed the passing trees and hills outside. Now she remembered.

She was on the train to Hogwarts when she had an unpleasant run in with Mclaggen. She vaguely remembered her argument with Malfoy and how they got in trouble with Mcgonagall.

The last thing she remembered was being caught by a pair of arms whose owner had beautiful, icy grey eyes, reminding her of a fresh lake frozen over at winter time, glistening in the moonlight. But those eyes belonged to...

Malfoy. She jerked her head to the left and saw Malfoy with his back pressed up against the wall with a shocked look upon his face.

If she didn't know better she would have guessed he had just seen a Hippogriff.

Hermione chuckled at his apparent fear and shock. His look of shock quickly morphed into a cold mask of hatred and disgust. "What do you think you are laughing at Mud-", he stopped himself, realizing a teacher was still in their presence.

Hermione scowled at him then turned to Mcgonagall. "Professor, do you have any idea as to what happened?" She asked, hoping for some answers.

Mcgonagall addressed Hermione with a curious look. Without taking her eyes off the girl she said, "Mister Malfoy, if you would please excuse us. This only concerns Miss Granger and I. I will however get back to you on your's and Miss Granger's punishment for violating school rules." She gave Malfoy a stern look before he turned abruptly and vacated the room as fast as he could.

Hermione focused her attention back to the Professor. Mcgonagall spoke in a low voice laced with worry, "Miss Granger I may have to ask you a few questions before I can confirm your whereabouts." Hermione became nervous at the Professor's tone. She felt something wasn't right and a feeling of dread stirred in the pit of her stomach.

Mcgonagall continued, "Were you experiencing any headaches, dizziness, or loss of control over your body?" Hermione nodded at each of those symptoms. Mcgonagall took out her wand and then proceeded to flourish it around Hermione's body.

Hermione felt her entire body become warm and tingly from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. She felt the magic rush through her, flushing out anything impure or unwanted.

Then the feeling left her as Mcgonagall put away her wand, a grim look on her face.

The professor looked up into Hermione's brown orbs and spoke, "I've just done an entire body scan to confirm what could have affected you and I picked up traces of a potion that immobilizes a victim's ability to have control over one's body and in extreme cases or high doses, causes one to become unconscious. Now as to how this potion got into your system is unknown. Did anything unusual happen today. Did anyone that may have a motive against you have access to something you may have been drinking?"

Hermione recounted everything that happened earlier that day. It started with waking up in the burrow, eating breakfast with Harry and the Weasleys, then leaving with everyone to go to the platform. They then boarded the train where she had the run in with Mclaggen and Malfoy. Mclaggen. She was sure he was close enough to somehow enter the potion into her system without her realizing.

Maybe it was when he touched her hair and she may have breathed in the fumes. She shuddered at the memory.

Returning her attention back to Mcgonagall, Hermione spoke in a convincing voice, "I haven't the faintest idea Professor".

* * *

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the bench in the Great Hall. Harry had still failed to show up after she returned to the compartment earlier. Now the first years sorting was done and the feast begun but he was nowhere to be seen.

Ron sat in front of her shoveling down mashed potatoes and drumsticks like he hadn't eaten for days. She stared at Ron, disgusted he was able to eat while his best friend was missing. Hermione felt nauseous with worry for Harry and guilty for lying to Mcgonagall.

Why did she lie to the Professor? If she would have told her then they would be able to punish him, and Mclaggen would have been expelled.

Hermione felt there was more to it than what meets the eye and she wanted to discover it on her own.

Interrupting her thoughts, the Great Hall doors opened and Malfoy walked in with a smug look upon his face. He trotted over to the Slytherin table, arrogance and aristocracy laced in every step.

He took a seat far away from the other Slytherins and rested his hand on his chin. Hermione examined the way his eyes gave away a sort of vulnerability and the way his hand shook uncontrollably. She also noticed his other hand in his pocket, most likely holding onto his wand as if he was anticipating danger at any moment.

His eyes suddenly flicked up to meet Hermione's stare. He gave her a cold calculating look before standing up abruptly and storming out of the Great Hall. She concluded that Draco Malfoy was a very odd person.

* * *

The next day Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She arrived early so she could get to the library before class started.

The only people in the hall were a couple of teachers and a handful of students.

Hermione cracked open her Ancient Runes text and dug her spoon into her porridge.

She was completely submerged into the text she didn't notice Mcgonagall standing across the table in front of her.

Mcgonagall cleared her throat, "Ahem, Ms. Granger may I please have your attention."

Hermione was startled out of her trance and looked up at the professor. "Oh Professor I am so sorry I didn't see you there."She blushed and put her book back into her bag.

"That's quite alright Ms. Granger." Mcgonagall gave her a knowing smile ,"I have your schedule for this year right here, and I would like to discuss the terms of Mister Malfoy's and your punishment." She handed Hermione her schedule while Hermione groaned.

So much for becoming Head Girl.

"I have decided you and Mister Malfoy will serve detention together in the library sorting out books for Ms. Pince. You will serve this detention on Wednesday evening right after supper."

"But Professor, that's my study time!"

Mcgonagall shook her head, "You must face the consequences, so don't be late or I will be forced to extend your detention." The professor abruptly turned around and made her way towards the teachers table.

Hermione groaned and buried her head into her hands. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

* * *

Hermione was running late to a class. Hermione Granger is never late to a class, never except for now.

She was so caught up in her ancient runes book that she made herself late for her Ancient Runes class. How thick could she get.

She was also a bit preoccupied with the awkward silence and longing stares coming from the direction of a certain redhead during breakfast.

Life couldn't get anymore complicated.

She rushed into the classroom and everyone's heads turned towards her.

"Ah, thank you for joining us, Ms. Granger, please take the last seat over there next to Mr. Malfoy would you. You are 10 minutes late for my class and I normally teach students who sit in chairs not ones who enjoy standing by doorways." The Professor Bathsheda Babbling motioned to the only empty chair in the room next to Draco Malfoy.

Well maybe life could get more complicated.

She made her way across the room and hesitantly sat in the chair next to him.

After putting her bag down on the floor next to her she brought her elbows up to rest on the desk causing her elbow to accidentally brush against Malfoy's elbow. They both quickly jerked away at the slight contact.

She focused her attention back on the professor. Professor Babbling began, "So as I was saying before we were interrupted, for the first month of the school year in this class everyone will be working on a project. It will be an assignment to translate a historical piece of literature from runes to english. After you have completed it you will present your work to the class by reading a part of it out loud but you will be required to submit the entire translation to me. This will be a partner activity so working alone is not permitted, am I understood." The Professor received several nods from the students. "Good, now each partnership will have a different story so that cheating among groups will be impossible." Several students groaned in response. "As for your partners, the person you are sharing your desk with will be your partner. You must work with them outside of class because we have other things we will be doing in class. The works you will be translating are difficult but should be simple for students in such an advanced level so I expect nothing less than excellence-"

The Professor was interrupted by a very livid Malfoy pushing back his chair and collecting his things. He swiftly stormed out of the room leaving everyone, including Hermione, in shock. Everyone turned to stare at her as if she was the cause of his sudden outburst. She sat back into her chair and slid further into it trying to remain invisible for the rest of the class period.

* * *

During the passing period from Potions to Lunch, Hermione found Malfoy in the hallway.

"Hey Malfoy!" She yelled at him but he ignored her and continued walking in the opposite direction. She ran to catch up to him, hoping she could knock some sense into him. When she finally reached him she grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

He tore his arm from her grasp. "Get off me mudblood. If you ever touch me again I swear-"

"You swear what, Malfoy! Are you going to wave that wand in my face again and make empty threats. You and I both know you're too much of a coward to hurt me. All bark and no bite, right?"

He grabbed the collar of her robes and pushed her up against the wall, "Don't tempt me Granger. You have no idea what I am capable of." He growled through clenched teeth. He abruptly let her robes go, causing Hermione to lose balance and stumble down the wall.

She stood back up leveling herself with him. He stood about half a foot taller than her so she could easily look into his eyes. Those stormy grey eyes, were telling a different story than what his mouth was saying. "All I need from you Malfoy is your cooperation. I need a perfect score on this project. It gets me one step closer-"

"Yes I Know Head Girl blah blah blah. So Miss Perfect doesn't have it all I guess. I think I enjoy relishing in your misery. If you need my help to get a good grade then I see a perfect opportunity to kill all your hopes and dreams." He began walking down the deserted hallway again when Hermione yelled back at him.

"What?! You don't care about your own grade!? You don't care about your future!? This is a huge project and if you fail this it could ruin any of your chances of becoming Head Boy. Isn't that what Daddy and Mummy want, their little boy being Head Boy." She watched as his back tensed and his fists clenched, unclenched ,then clenched again. He slowly turned back around and made his way towards Hermione.

He pinned her against the wall with each arm on either side of her head. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. His breath felt different than Mclaggen's, Malfoy's was softer, not as aggressive.

"I want you to listen to me Granger. I have other, more important things to worry about that outweigh my grades. And at this point I have no future to look forward to, so sorry if I don't care about yours. And never speak of my father to me again. You shouldn't be too presumptuous about what you think my father wants from me. The truth may surprise you." He quickly stepped away and stalked back down the hallway, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Hermione yelled back at him, "8:00 tonight. The library. Bring all your notes." Her voice echoed off the walls of the hallway as he turned the corner and out of sight.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you to** Ditte3 **and a guest for your much appreciated reviews.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought! R &R**

 **\- Frostbit3**

* * *

Later that day Hermione was eating supper with Harry and Ron when she decided to break the news.

"So um, guys don't get mad. It's out of my hands but I'm partnered with Malfoy on an Ancient Runes project," she braced for the outburst.

Ron dropped his drumstick and let his mouth fall open causing bits of food to fall out. Harry put down his fork with a murderous glare in his eye.

Harry spoke first, "Hermione he's a Death Eater! You can't work with him!"

Hermione bristled, "Harry Potter! He is not a Death Eater! And I have no choice, I have to work with him. Gods Harry, I thought out of the two of you, you would be the most understanding."

"Well I'm not okay! I'm gonna go talk to the ferret." Harry stood but Hermione pulled on his arm so he was sitting back down.

"Don't cause a scene, just sit down and we can talk about this."

Ron finally spoke, "Mione' he isn't good business, I don't want you around that slimy git." He seemed calmer than Harry but just as upset.

Hermione resigned, letting out a sigh. "You guys are totally over reacting. I'll be fine. Also I have to meet up with him tonight so you guys can't stop me." She made to stand up but Ron grabbed her hand.

"Hermione please, just find a new partner. You can't spend time alone with him. He could hurt you!"

"Ronald Weasley, I can take care of myself!" She practically screamed at him causing the Great Hall to become quiet and everyone look in their direction. She tore her hand from his and slammed both palms on the table. "I will not let anyone get in the way of my chances of becoming Head Girl! So stay out of it!" She stormed out of the Great Hall as bystanders watched her hair crackle with electricity.

* * *

Hermione sat alone at a table in a hidden corner of the library with a copy of The Beauty And The Beast in runes form.

She was excited to translate the story for it had been one of her favorite stories growing up as a kid.

She originally thought it was a muggle piece but Professor Babbling informed her it was originally written in runes by a wizard, then later translated into a newer adaptation for muggles.

She looked down at her watch to check the time. It was 8:00 and Malfoy still had not arrived.

She crossed her arms and let out a huff in frustration.

She began flipping through her notes, studying the different runes and their meanings. She checked her watch again and it read 8:30.

She rolled her eyes at Malfoys serious lack of punctuality. "Seriously...what a jerk".

She began to examine the piece they need to translate but she had trouble concentrating due to the fact Malfoys indecency was clouding her brain.

She wondered why she even thought he would show up. She should of guessed he would not listen to her considering he practically hates her and would never do anything she asked. What did she ever do to cause him to hate her so much?

He always hated her because of her blood but recently it has been something different. This hatred is something more personal and Hermione wanted to find out what it was.

Malfoy seemed to take pleasure in tearing her down in any way possible. The project was just another way to break her apart. Words have no effect on her anymore so he has taken the next approach and has sought out to ruin her grades.

What other reason could he have for not showing up tonight. Tears blurred Hermione's vision and she quickly swept them away. _I will not give him the satisfaction. I will not cry,_ she told herself while holding back another flow of tears.

Ms. Pince found Hermione in the far back corner of the library while doing her nightly checks of the library. Hermione's head was in her hands and Ms. Pince could hear sniffles coming from the brunette.

"Ms. Hermione I'm sorry to interrupt but it is 10 o' clock, the library is closing. I have to ask you to leave." Hermione's head jerked up which allowed Ms. Pince to see her red, puffy eyes. Ms. Pince diverted her eyes and continued searching the library.

Hermione gathered her stuff and left the library. Instead of being sad, now she was just furious. How could he do this to her. Hermione Granger did not deserve this sort of treatment.

She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw a figure sitting in one of the arm chairs. She could only see the back of the person's head but she recognized him right away. Her heart began to pound frantically in her chest, threatening to burst. She continued towards the stairs to the girls wing hoping he would not see her.

The student in the armchair aggressively grabbed her elbow as she was passing him. Hermione tried to tear away from his grasp but his hand was wrapped around too tight. She winced from the pain. She pulled harder but the man came around the arm chair to stand in front of her. Tears threatened to spill from the pain he was inflicting. She looked up into his brown eyes and pleaded.

"Please Mclaggen. You are hurting me." She weakly leaned onto the back of the arm chair. His grip tightened in response and his other hand rested on her cheek .

"I need to make sure my little pet didn't tell anyone about our little encounter yesterday." Mclaggen hissed. She fiercely shook her head.

"I told no one. But Mcgonagall suspects something. She detected whatever potion you slipped me" She spit back at him trying to pry off his hand from her arm with her free hand. He roughly pinned both her arms at her side.

"I'll scream Mclaggen. If you try to do anything, I'll scream and everyone will come to investigate and you will be in deep trouble. So back off or I'll do it."

He smirked down at her, "I would love to witness your two boyfriends coming to your rescue once they hear you scream, but too bad, I cast a silencing charm on the common room. I also nicked your wand. So much for being the brightest witch of your age." He twirled her wand in his hand then put in in the inside of his robes.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as he leaned closer catching his lips with hers. His hands roughly grabbed her face pulling her mouth closer to his. He forced her lips open with his tongue. She squirmed in attempt to knee him in the groan but he forced her legs apart with his knees. His lips left her mouth and sought her neck.

She thought her first time with someone would be soft and sweet. Instead it was forced and sour.

She cried out as he bit her aggressively. Her whole body tensed when she felt his hardness in between her legs. She fought him by kicking his back with her heels. He roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his dirty eyes.

"Relax." He fiercely demanded.

Suddenly an idea came to her so she submitted to his request. She relaxed her body against him pressing her middle against his, urging him on.

This action elicited a groan from Mclaggen. She gagged at his hunger but she proceeded with her plan. She brought her hands up to his face then down his neck. His lips were on hers and his crotch pressed to her middle. She faked a moan of pleasure and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. His hands found her waist thrusting her closer to him. Her hands traveled lower to his lower waist and under his shirt. She felt his body and wanted to retch at herself for sinking so low. Bringing her hands out from under his shirt she traced lazy circles on his fabric clad shirt. His rough hands crept under her jumper and rested on her lower abdomen. This was going to far, she needed to do it now. She fished around his robes until her wand was tightly clutched in her hands.

She whispered under her breath, pointing her wand at Mclaggen's head,"Stupefy." He fell back from her and laid out on the floor unconscious.

She stood in shock trying to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as she realized how close of a call that was.

She walked over to Mclaggen's unconscious body and gave him a kick in the side.

"Hopefully that will teach you to try raping the brightest witch of your age again." She passed him and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories knowing she would not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Early the next morning Hermione woke up and went down to the Great Hall to eat. She quickly ate all her porridge before practically running out of the dining area to get to the library. Hermione was avoiding the boys and Mclaggen. She did not want a confrontation with any of them. She knew Harry and Ron would question her about Malfoy, and Mclaggen would threaten her for hurting him last night. So she decided she would hide in the library until it was time for Ancient Runes.

Hermione made it to class early rather than the day before and took her seat next to Malfoy. She openly glared at him hoping he would look back at her. What was she expecting out of him? An apology? Doubtful. Hermione continued to stare at him but he was immersed in his book and ignoring her glances. She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes.

Without looking up from his book, he spoke, "Would you quit staring at me Granger. Don't you have anything better to look at?"

Hermione sighed again. "Malfoy, I want to talk." Malfoy slightly tilted his head so his ear was closer to her mouth.

She quirked an eyebrow at his gesture but continued, "Why didn't you show up last night?" He turned his head abruptly so she could see his face. His eyebrows were knit together in anger and his lips pursed.

"Did you expect me to listen to you. I didn't exactly agree to your little late night rendezvous."

Hermione bristled, "Yea I guess not, but-"

"No Granger, you don't get to make excuses. I never agreed to meeting so why would you wait up for me. Sorry if I got your hopes up but I'm not exactly the most reliable person out there." His icy grey eyes stared back into her chocolate ones, each pair refusing to break from the others.

Hermione could feel his eyes stripping away the walls she puts up, leaving her vulnerable. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "It seems I had a momentary lapse in judgement believing I could trust you."

"Yes it seems you did." He responded in barely a whisper. He finally broke their eye contact and looked down at his book.

Hermione sighed, "Well we have to figure out how to do this project."

Malfoy reached over to take his Ancient Runes book out and placed it on the desk. "Firstly you need to stop that incessant sighing. That would be the third time and it is quite annoying." Hermione began to protest but he cut her off with his finger, "and secondly we can split the work. You can translate the first half of the story and I can translate the second half."

Hermione considered his proposal for a minute then nodded her head. "That could work." She took the copy of The Beauty and The Beast out of her bag and set it on the table. Malfoy reached over and picked it up.

"The Beauty and the Beast? What kind of rubbish is this?" He began flipping through the story.

Hermione gaped at him. "This story is far from rubbish! It is a story about love being found in the most unlikely places. It is about redemption and forgiveness and-"

Malfoy cut her off. "I get it Granger. They live happily ever after. The end."

Hermione continued, "Well yes, but-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I didn't mean for you to actually answer. Anyway that sort of stuff doesn't happen in the real world. At least not for the bad guys." His mood seemed to darken. Hermione looked over at him curiously.

Malfoy made copies of the second half for himself then handed the original back to Hermione.

"Here. When we are both done we will just merge them both together into one project. Miss Babbling won't even notice." Malfoy stopped speaking once the Professor walked into the door and began class.

Hermione had a bad feeling it wasn't supposed to be this easy but she would take advantage of a Malfoy-less approach to their project.


	4. Detention

**A/N**

 **Please don't forget to review! I would love to hear some feedback and how you are liking the story so far. I have a lot planned for the characters so I'm excited. Please enjoy this next installment. Thank you to** Ditte3, kinley626, Awesomewriter177, **and a guest for your thoughtful reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Not me, sadly :C**

* * *

Wednesday came along and Hermione succeeded in avoiding the boys, Mclaggen, and Draco Malfoy. Tonight one of those people she would be unable to avoid, unfortunately.

Tonight was her and Malfoy's detention in the library. She was excited to sort through books but not excited about having to do it with Malfoy.

Hermione showed up 10 minutes early to get the information from Ms. Pince but she refused to have her start working without Malfoy present.

Malfoy finally showed up 5 minutes late, making both Hermione and Ms. Pince in a bad mood.

He smirked at the two ladies. "Awe how sweet Granger, you waited up for me."

Hermione glared at him, "Actually I suggested that I leave and make you do all the work but as you can see I didn't succeed."

Malfoy glared back and was about to retort with a nasty comment when Ms. Pince interrupted him. "Both of you follow me!" She demanded with a snap of her fingers.

She led them to the back of the library where on top of a table were 4 boxes full of books. Hermione's heart seized at the opportunity to get her hands on all the glorious books.

Draco caught the hungry glint in her eye and rolled his eyes. _What a bookworm_ he thought to himself.

Ms. Pince began again, "You both must work together to make sure all of these books get put in their rightful place before the end of the night." She gestured towards the 4 boxes.

Hermione was so excited she was jumping up and down.

Ms. Pince continued, "But you must do so without magic. So please hand over your wands."

Hermione deflated, "No magic! But that could take all night!"

"Only if you two refuse to help each other, then yes it will take you all night."

Malfoy looked furious, "You can't take my wand away! What if she tries something!" His wand was clutched tightly in his hand.

With a flick of her wrist, Ms. Pince held both Hermione and Malfoy's wands in her hand. Malfoy bristled.

"My father will hear about this! Taking away students wands is forbidden!" Ms. Pince was already across the library and out of sight. Hermione watched Malfoy's hand twitch nervously at the absence of his wand.

Hermione spoke first, "Come on let's get this done. I'd rather not spend my whole night in here with you." She approached the boxes and grabbed the nearest book on the top. She recognized the title and opened it up.

Hermione brought the book to her face and took in a deep sniff of the dusty, woody scent of old books. A faint smile crossed her lips as she reminisced the day she smelled her first book. It was love at first sniff.

She placed the first book onto the table and picked up another book, smelling its pages. She repeated this action, book after book, unaware of the grey eyes watching her curiously. The owner of the grey eyes ruined her moment of serenity with his cold, calculating voice.

"We most definitely will be spending the whole night together if you decide you want to sniff every book you come across."

Hermione lifted her nose from the book she was currently sniffing. Her cheeks turned crimson from embarrassment.

"Oh, I forgot you were still here." She put the book down.

Malfoy smirked, leaning against the nearest book shelf with his arms crossed. "If you want I can leave and give you and the books some privacy. You guys seem a little busy."

Hermione scowled, "Ha,ha very funny. Let's just get to work Malfoy."

Hermione started on the first box while Malfoy began another box. For the most part they ignored each other and just focused on the books they had to put away.

The box Hermione was working on had mostly romance novels and mysteries.

From spending most of her school years in the library, Hermione discovered how the library was set up.

On the far left side were all the documentaries and biographies of famous witches and wizards. On the right side was the restricted section, Ms. Pince's desk and the book return.

On the back wall was books for classes and other research books on spells, potions, and more.

In the middle were all the fiction novels and some more non-fiction books.

Hermione practically lived in this library so she had no issue sorting the books without magic.

Malfoy on the other hand would take a book to put away and be gone for 5 minutes at a time.

Hermione had already finished her first box while Malfoy was only halfway finished through his first box.

She wondered if he was going slow on purpose or if he really had no idea where anything was. By the time Hermione had finished her second box and Malfoy had finished his first, it was already midnight.

Hermione let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. She sat in one of the chairs and rested her head on the table.

She told herself she would rest just a couple of minutes then she would get up. She slowly drifted off to the ruffling noise of footsteps coming and going. And then she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone talking to her. She slowly lifted her head off her arms and was blinded by the sunlight.

What the…

She turned her head to see Ms. Pince was the voice talking to her.

She looked up at the librarian with a confused look. "Oh I must have fell asleep studying last night. I swear it won't happen again Ms. Pince."

Ms. Pince gave her an odd look. "I doubt you were studying last night Miss Granger. If I recall correctly, you were here last night serving your detention."

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. That's right! Detention! She must of fell asleep which means Malfoy would have left with the work unfinished.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I will return tonight to finish the rest of the books. I was just so tired."

Ms. Pince smiled slightly and handed Hermione her wand. "That's quite alright Miss Granger. In fact Mister Malfoy turned in all four empty boxes to my desk last night before he left. I wasn't aware you were still back here."

Hermione gaped at the librarian. "But that's impossible! There was one full box left. Malfoy wouldn't have done it if I had fallen asleep."

"It seems he had. You had better get going. Class starts in less than an hour and it would be unfortunate if you are late to class. So run along." Hermione gathered her things and rushed out of the library with her mind swimming with questions.

During Ancient Runes Hermione itched to ask Malfoy questions but she never got the chance. She arrived too late to class to ask him before class and he practically ran out of the room after class was over before she could question him then.

* * *

That day in potions Hermione sat next to Harry.

While Slughorn was giving a particularly boring lecture on bezoar Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Where have you been Mione'. Ron and I haven't seen you in a couple days."

Hermione whispered back, "Yeah sorry I've been really busy."

Harry shook his head. "Busy? It's the first week of school, how busy could you be."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it because of Ron?" Harry gave her a concerned look.

Hermione looked down at her notes. "No. Yes. I mean sort of but not really. Other stuff has come up. Like I said I've been busy."

Harry looked unconvinced. "You're lying. Something is troubling you. I know when you aren't okay. You can tell me, you know. Even if it is about Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not about Ron. And I don't want to trouble you. With everything going on with-" She paused to take a look around her "-Voldemort, you already have a lot to worry about. I'm just stressed about this project with Malfoy. He's been a right-" Hermione was cut off by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Granger is there something you would like to share with the class. You and Mister Potter seem quite involved in your own personal discussion. It must be more interesting than my lecture, so please share." The professor had a goofy grin spreading from ear to ear.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "I assure you Professor our conversation is not nearly as stimulating as your lecture."

Slughorn seemed to like this response and returned to his teaching.

At the end of class Hermione and Harry were exiting the class while laughing about Slughorn when someone aggressively bumped into her causing her to fall to her knees and drop all her books.

She looked up into the mocking face of Draco Malfoy. "Oh sorry Granger did I interrupt your _stimulating_ conversation with Potter."

Pansy Parkinson came to stand next to him and laughed at her. "Oh look the mudblood finally found her rightful place. On the floor where she belongs."

Hermione began collecting her fallen books when Pansy kicked one out of her hand. Hermione clutched her hand and cried out in pain.

Harry rushed over quickly and helped Hermione up to her feet. He wasted no time in taking out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy. "Get the hell out of here Malfoy and take your girlfriend with you." His eyes blazed with fury in the direction of the blonde slytherin.

Malfoy scoffed and took a step closer to Harry. "And what will you do if we don't."

Harry shook with rage. "If you don't take Parkinson and leave now I'll ruin you. I'm not afraid of you, Death Eater!" Harry could hear everyone around him gasp.

Hermione was still collecting her books when she stopped to listen in. She watched Malfoy's face pale and his body shake furiously.

She stood and made her way over to Harry, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Relax, okay? I'm fine." She side glanced at Malfoy still shaking with a shocked look on his face.

She grabbed Harry's arm so he was forced to follow her so she could grab her Ancient Runes book.

Just as she was reaching down to get the book, she saw Pansy's foot ready to collide with her hand but it never impacted.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy's hand on Pansy's arm, stopping her from kicking Hermione again.

While looking into Hermione's eyes, Draco told Pansy, "Come on let's go. The mudblood isn't worth our time."

The two slytherins walked down the hallway and out of sight. Pansy's cackles echoed off the walls.

Hermione blinked back tears. Normally the word mudblood did not hurt her anymore but for some reason that time it did.


	5. Partner-less Project

**Thank you so much** Ditte3 **and a guest for your thoughtful reviews.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter and R &R!**

 **\- Frostbit3**

* * *

Hermione settled into the library that night and started the project. She began translating the first sentence and it began with once upon a time. _Well that was easy,_ she told herself. The rest of the paragraph was not however.

The runes in this text appeared to be older than the ones in her text book. She spent the whole night searching the library but could not find anything older than the edition she owned.

She asked Ms. Pince if they had anything in the restricted section but she shooed her away telling her only to come back when she had a teachers note.

Hermione panicked. If she wanted to ask Ms. Babbling for a note then the professor would question why Malfoy was not involved. She would just have to figure this out on her own. Hermione spent the next hour staring at the first sentence, not being able to translate it exactly. She made out a few words like rose and beast but other than that all the runes were foreign to her. Hermione prided herself in being the brightest witch of her age so why could she not translate a simple story that she's read a million times.

Later, Ms. Pince shooed her out of the library for it had closed and Hermione made her way to bed.

While laying in bed she wondered if Malfoy was having more success than her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed in his dormitory staring up at the ceiling. His head was swimming with questions.

He prayed something would happen that would prevent him from having to do what he needed to do. Maybe death would be better than this hell he was living. Then he remembered if he did not follow through with his task his life would not be the only one at risk. He could not give up. He needed to stay alive and do what the Dark Lord wanted him to or his mother would be dead. Draco would never be able to live with himself if he let her die.

More recent events have led him to think about a certain brunette quite a lot. More than normal actually. He had always terrorized the Golden Trio but this year he only ever had the desire to terroize the know-it-all. Maybe it began when she fell into his arms on the train. When she looked into his eyes he felt her reading into his soul. It was quite discomforting because he had never felt that intimate with someone in his entire life. Then the time when she fought back against Mclaggen in the train hallway. He had seen everything but he did not want either party to know he had been there. So he had hidden in the shadows like the coward he was.

When Granger had defended herself he felt something akin to respect for the mudblood but he was not allowed to have these feelings. The only feelings he should have towards the know-it-all is hatred.

He thought the project they were assigned was just another way the universe wanted to punish him. The universe wants him to relive all the stupid things he had ever done to her and make him feel something he should not have. Guilt. He did not want this new sensation of guilt. It was a foreign feeling which scared him. Draco Malfoy had only felt guilty once in his life when he had forced a house elf to hurt himself to prove he could be a man. After seeing the poor house elf bandaged and in tears he told himself he would never hurt another harmless creature ever again.

Was Granger considered a harmless creature? No, of course not. She was a mudblood, which was far from being harmless. Her blood was a disease that continued to spread throughout the wizarding world. Her kind contaminated everything the purebloods lived for, so why has he been thinking differently since the end of 4th year?

Frustrated, he slammed his runes book shut and tucked the copies he had gotten from Granger earlier that day in the book. He put the book on his night stand and took out a vial of dreamless sleep potion out of his drawer. Lately he has been trying to avoid taking it so to prevent becoming addicted but tonight he needed it. He downed all the contents in the vial and laid back onto his bed.

He closed his eyes and let the potion work its magic.

* * *

Draco Malfoy took a sip from his pumpkin juice while watching the golden trio laugh with each other. He scowled and looked away from the cheery group or he thought he may throw up his breakfast.

It was Monday which meant Ms. Babbling would be checking the progress on their project. This could pose a problem considering he had gotten nothing done.

He gave up because the runes were not familiar to him. Also he did not have time to waste on silly little projects, no matter how important they may be to a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl.

Pansy broke him out of his musings with her nasally voice, "Draco, are you alright. You look sick." He shook her hand off his arm.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, Pans." He gave her a stern look.

Pansy ignored him. "Are you sure. Since school started you've seemed...off."

Something in him snapped."I'm fine Pansy!" He screamed at the dark haired slytherin, "Why can't you get that! So stop prying! If something was wrong it wouldn't be any of your business anyway."

She put her hand on his and quietly said, "Hush Draco, you are making a scene."

He looked around him to see everyone in the busy Great Hall looking in their direction. His eyes caught a certain brunette's shocked ones.

Infuriated, Draco stormed out of the dining hall and into the corridor, leaving nosy students following his abrupt exit.

* * *

Class was beginning, and the annoying know-it-all still had not shown up yet. He needed her part of the project to show to the professor so she would not catch on that they were not working together.

5 minutes after the bell rang she showed looking all flustered and worried. She sat down in the empty seat next to him.

Her hair was all over the place and her cheeks rosy red; probably from running in the corridors. She looked sort of cute being all flustered.

She caught his staring and said, "Sorry I'm late, I was trying to get some last minute translations for the project done." She cleared her throat and continued. "So, how is your part coming along."

He swallowed. "Um...it's coming along well." He lied hoping she would not see through him. "And what about your part." He crossed his fingers under his desk.

She bit her bottom lip, tearing the flesh. "Uhhh. Yeah, really good. I got loads done. Mmm yeah it's good. All good." She gave him an odd look.

He drawled. "Okaaay." He looked at her questionably.

Finally the teacher came around to them. Professor Babbling addressed them. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy may I see your progress so far." She held out her hand waiting for it.

Hermione and Draco gave each other looks, each urging the other to show their part of the work.

Hermione spoke first. "Um Malfoy why don't you show her what we have done so far." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He panicked. "Nah, I'm good. You can show it to her."

She bristled. "I don't want to show it to her. You can show it to her. I wont mind." She glared at him hoping he would give in.

He smirked, enjoying getting under her skin. "Well do you have a problem showing her our progress?"

"God damnit, Malfoy just give her the part you did!" She practically screamed in his face, that he had to back away to protect his hearing.

During their argument Professor Babbling stood by waiting patiently for someone to confess what she already knew.

Draco broke first. "I didn't do my part, okay! I couldn't figure out what the translations meant. They weren't in my book." He expected Granger to flip out but all she said was,

"Oh." It was so soft he almost missed it.

Professor Babbling spoke this time. "I see you two have not cooperated like I requested." She looked stern with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor. "Must I repeat this is a partner project. The two of you must work together in order to complete it. I've spelled every story to be almost unreadable unless both partners are working together in the vicinity of the original copy. Which explains why neither of you were able to translate one sentence." She looked furious and amused at the same time. If that was possible.

Draco realized then how much of a genius his professor was.

"You two must work together or you won't have a chance at getting an excellent grade. And don't forget that this is a complicated piece so it may require you both to put your heads together to find an answer. You will not find all the answers in a textbook." At this she pointedly looked at Granger, eliciting a chuckle from Draco. Her face turned crimson making her look even cuter than normal.

He scowled at himself then looked down at his hands.

With a stern look in both of the students directions she walked away to check the next partners work.

Draco and Granger sat in silence for several minutes, ashamed at their actions.

Granger spoke first. "So we should probably pick a time and place we can meet everyday." She looked hopefully up at him. He had to look away to be able to respond.

"I already told you. I don't care about my grades. So I don't care about yours either." He looked down at her hands fiddling on her desk.

"Please, Malfoy just once a day. I'll owe you. Big time." Her voice cracked with emotion. Draco looked over at her and into her chocolate eyes filling with tears.

"Fine. Whatever. But just once a day until we complete it and then we never talk to each other again." He watched as the corners of her mouth lifted into a brilliant smile. He had to bite back his own smile trying to break through.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!" She practically jumped with joy.

He was about to respond until the professor's voice rang throughout the room. Granger broke their eye contact, directing her attention on the teacher.

He lingered his eyes on Granger, looking into her smiling eyes. In those brown orbs she was hiding something dark.

He gave his attention back to the professor. He didn't quite know it yet but Draco Malfoy's life was about to change.


	6. Unraveling

**A/N:**

 **Thank you to all those who have made it this far. Please review what your thoughts are on this chapter.**

 **A special thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Maybe she will sell me them for a pretty penny ;D.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy held the key to his freedom in his pale, cold hands.

Wrapped in a brown parcel was a cursed necklace his aunt gave him last weekend during a hogsmeade trip. He felt dread rising in the pit of his stomach, fearing what would happen if he followed through with his task. Even more troubling was the possibility that he would not be able to. The consequences followed would be deadly. He needed to complete his mission to kill the old coot, Dumbledore, or him and his mother would be dead. Draco had never killed anyone before. He had never even used an unforgivable. Over the summer, after his initiation, his father tried to force him to torture an innocent muggle. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

 _Draco looked down at the shaking girl on the floor. Her cries echoed against the Manors walls and into his ears._

 _His father wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "You are one of us now Draco. Make her suffer. She is a muggle. They are nothing to us."_

 _Draco shook with fear. He did not want to hurt her but he was afraid that if he refused, his father would torture him instead._

 _He refused to raise his wand at the girl. Instead he focused his eyes on the opposite wall, avoiding eye contact with the mangled body on the floor._

 _Lucius became enraged. "Just kill the girl, damn it! Boy, what do you think you are playing at!" Lucius grabbed Draco's chin in his hand and shoved it to the ground in the direction of the muggle._

" _Look at her!" Draco averted his eyes. Lucius yelled in Draco's face, his long blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I said look at her!"_

 _Draco slowly looked over at the poor girl._

 _She appeared to be his age, maybe a little younger. She had brown curly hair and light brown eyes shimmering with tears. Her body was convulsing from his father's previous torture with the cruciatus curse._

 _Her eyes pleaded with him to not hurt her. His stomach turned at the notion he was instilling so much fear._

 _Draco tore his face away from his father's grasp and shook his head. "I will not do it father." He looked into his father's grey, sunken eyes._

 _Suddenly, Lucius smacked Draco across the face and he stumbled backwards, blood pouring out of his nose._

 _His father walked over to the poor girl and kicked her convulsing body. "You idiot boy! The Dark Lord already suspects you are incapable of completing your assignment, let's not enlighten him that you are, in fact, a miserable excuse for a son." He paused to lower himself to the muggle's eye level, pulling her head back he pointed his wand into her throat and whispered in her ear, "Avada Kedavra!"_

Draco blinked furiously, hoping to expel the memory from his vision. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly folded the necklace back up and stashed it in his sock drawer. Not a second later, Blaise Zabini walked through the door.

He gave Draco a curious look and asked, "What are you up to mate? You missed dinner tonight and Pansy couldn't shut up about you."

His roommate walked across the room to lay on his bed across from Draco's. Draco took his ancient runes book from his bedside table and showed it to Blaise.

"Just some extra studying for the project."

Blaise looked at him suspiciously before closing his eyes. "Since when did you care about that stupid project anyway? Aren't you partnered with that Granger girl you always complain about."

Malfoy came up with a half truth half lie. "I want to prove to the Mudblood that I'm better than her. Which is why I'm studying, so I can put her in her rightful place."

Blaise scoffed at him. "Sure just keep telling yourself that Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrows in question but Blaise ignored him, rolling over onto his side. The two sat in silence until their other 3 roommates walked in and all 5 students shut the lights off and went to sleep.

Draco found himself dreaming that night that in place of the ordinary muggle was a certain brown haired, brown eyed Gryffindor, being tortured on the Malfoy Manor floor.

* * *

Hermione Granger's heart pounded at a rapid pace in her chest. She wiped her palms on her jeans and smoothed out her hair.

She had changed into a t-shirt, dark blue sweater, and pair of muggle jeans after dinner, and had made her way down to the library. She found her normal study spot; an isolated area in the back corner of the library.

Earlier that day she described the area to Malfoy so he could find it but he replied that he was already familiar with it.

Now it was 5 minutes till 7 o'clock and Hermione was anticipating Malfoy's arrival. She worried that she blindingly put her faith in him again. If he did not show up again, she knew her grade was going to suffer. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She wiped her palms on her jeans for the second time and checked her watch. One minute until he should be there. Hermione began to fear he would not show and she would be the fool again. Just as she was wiping her palms on her jeans for the third time, Malfoy came around the side of a large bookshelf.

He scowled at Hermione, "You don't make it easy to find this place do you?" He laid his bag onto the table and took out his runes book.

Draco took the armchair next to hers and commented, "Mmm, comfy. Good choice, Granger."

Hermione shuffled her armchair farther away from his to avoid accidentally touching him. In between the two chairs was a small table where Hermione had put the original copy of the Beauty and the Beast.

Hermione started, "So I translated a couple of words. The first few are once upon a time so that was easy."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Wow, good job bookworm. That bit of information was incredibly enlightening."

Hermione scowled at him. "Shut up Malfoy. I don't see you got anything done."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well duh. The spell Babbling cast prevented either of us from actually solving anything."

Hermione opened the book to the first page. "Whatever lets just get this started."

Hermione and Draco began translating the story. Like Professor Babbling said it was difficult but nothing the two of them could not handle.

Every now and then Draco interrupted, complaining about the storyline.

"Why are these sisters so nasty to Belle?"

"Because they are jealous, Malfoy."

"Why would Belle only ask for a rose?"

"Because she is simplistic. Unlike some people I know."

"This guy who is pursuing Belle seems like a right git."

"Yes he is. Now shut up."

Once the clock struck 10 o'clock in the evening Hermione began to pack up her things. "We got through a lot today. We can continue tomorrow."

Malfoy still had not gotten up yet. He decided to stay seated and watch her put her things together. A desire inside him wanted to make her angry all of a sudden.

In a bitter, cold voice he mocked her. "And what if I don't want to continue tomorrow. Eh mudblood? What would you do then?" He watched her back tense and she slowly turned around. Her hair crackled with electricity, which he noticed as a side effect of her anger, and her face turned red.

He hid a smirk behind a cold mask of hatred. He watched her close her eyes and take a few deep breaths.

In a calm, calculated voice she sighed, "If that is how you are going to be, then so be it. I'll find another way. I'll break the spell or something."

He was not expecting that. Why was she not threatening him or tearing at his throat.

She put her hand to her forehead and ran it down the side of her face all the way down to rest on her hip. Draco was too mesmerized by her traveling hand that he did not realize she was speaking to him.

"Hey! Malfoy did you hear me?" She now had both hands resting on her hips.

"Uh-" Draco stuttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired of fighting with you and if you want out of the project then I will have to find another way."

He was too shocked to respond. She would find a way without him?

"I will be in this same place tomorrow night, same time. So if you change your mind you know where to find me." She furiously turned, her large hair whipping out behind her.

Draco watched her bushy brown head disappear behind the large bookcase.

 _Well that was interesting,_ Draco thought to himself.

He planned on returning just to torture her. Yes that is why he would return. The only reason.

* * *

The next day Hermione found herself waiting up for Malfoy. She had an instinctual feeling he would show up and she was right.

Malfoy strolled around the bookcase at exactly 7 o'clock with his soft platinum-blonde hair falling into his heavy lidded eyes. Neither of them greeted the other. Malfoy took his arm chair next to Hermione. She smiled to herself.

They began translating again. A half hour passed when Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"So this sentence could either be 'Belle pushed her father out of the tower and took his place in the cell' or it could be 'Belle pushed her father into the hallway and took his place in the cell'" He looked up at Hermione for the answer.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? Do you have to ask Malfoy? Do you think Belle would push her father out of the _tower_?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Fathers sometimes deserve it. We don't know what Belle's father was planning." His eyebrows knit together and a dark shadow passed over his face.

Hermione looked over at him curiously. "Well, if we are talking about the story, then no her father had never done anything bad to her. He is a kind, honest man, who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Belle did not push her father out of the tower, Malfoy." She began writing something onto her paper.

Malfoy grumbled under his breath. "Some of us aren't so lucky to get a kind, amazing, stand-up guy as a father."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I realize how hard it must be for you with your father being in Azkaban and all-"

He hissed at her. "I don't want your pity, Granger. I couldn't care less about my father. He is a shit person. End of story." His mind raced, for he didn't want to reveal that his father was in fact not in Azkaban, but that is what they wanted everyone to think.

She gave Malfoy a concerned look. Slightly whispering she said, "I just want you to know that even though Harry thinks you are a Death Eater, doesn't mean I do. I believe their is still some good in you."

Malfoy gave her a curt nod then swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking. "Whatever, let's just keep translating this terrible story." He reached over to flip the page, avoiding the desire to itch at his left forearm. At the same time Hermione's hand reached over to turn the page and their two hands met.

Neither pulled away, instead their hands lingered, both resting on the book with their finger tips touching.

His eyes sought Hermione's. She felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze as if he was unraveling her secrets.

Every nerve of her body screamed at her to look away but she could not tear her eyes away from his icy, grey orbs. She could feel herself drowning in his glazed eyes, slipping farther and farther away from reality.

The sound of someone in the library laughing broke them out of their tranz. Malfoy pulled his hand away first, wiping it onto his pants.

Hermione felt hurt at his action. Of course. She is just a mudblood to him and will always be one.

She stood abruptly, packing her things into her bag. "We can finish this tomorrow. I have to go."

She turned and disappeared around the corner.

Malfoy stayed in the comfortable armchair, replaying the events that occurred that evening.

As he was packing up his bag he noticed Hermione left her sweater on her chair. He thought about leaving it and letting Hermione get it tomorrow but he decided against that and shoved the clothing into his bag.

He left the library right before it closed and made his way back to his dormitory.

His mind swam with thoughts of Hermione and his impending doom.

* * *

The next few weeks dragged on for the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince.

Every night they met up at the same cozy and quiet study area to translate the runes to english. And every night began and ended in awkward silence. Time seemed to slow when they were around each other. The clock ticked a little slower and their hearts beat a bit faster. Neither students noticed the shift in the atmosphere around them. Or maybe they did, but refused to admit it.

One night, 3 weeks into their project and newfound routine, Draco asked a question that shattered their thinly built foundation.

Draco slammed his notes down onto the table in frustration. "Damn it why don't they just admit they are in love already? It's obvious he loves her and she loves him but neither will admit it." He gave Hermione an incredulous look.

Hermione laughed at his apparent frustration. "Well I think it's because she's too focused on her father. Her main goal is to get back to him so she doesn't really have love on her mind. Also he is a Beast. And not metaphorically but literally. So maybe she thinks it's wrong to love him so she suppresses those feelings that are deep inside." She took a much needed breath.

Draco looked flabbergasted. "That's ridiculous. Someone shouldn't judge any other by their looks."

Hermione added in barely a whisper, "or their blood." She looked up to see Draco staring back at her, his mouth gaping open.

He shook his head. "That's different. Don't change the subject on me, Granger."

She closed her runes book angrily and slammed it on the table between them. She looked into his eyes and said, "No it is not different! It is the same exact situation. Aristocratic purebloods proclaim they are better because of the pure blood that runs through their veins but how many of them are actually pure in their hearts. It's not about the biological makeup it's about who the person is inside." She looked on the verge of tears and Draco had to look away.

"Were you not just a second ago saying Belle couldn't love him because he was a beast! You are being a hypocrite for saying purebloods are prejudiced when you can't even notice you are prejudiced yourself!" He spat at her, standing up from the chair and walking over to the large bookshelf that isolated them from the rest of the library.

She stood as well, walking over to where he was and taking his hand she said, "I didn't say _I_ believed it. I was merely stating what Belle might be thinking. But I could be wrong. She has such a pure, kind heart that could see through any beastly exterior and see who the beast for who he really is."

Draco tore his hand from her grasp and walked back over to their chairs. He began packing his stuff while addressing her, "I'm tired I think I'm gonna head off. Uh bye, Granger."

Once he was gone she responded back, "Goodbye, see you tomorrow…" She collected her school work and left the library.

As she was walking down the dark corridor she heard faint footsteps behind her. She turned around but no one was there. Finally she heard an unmistakable shuffling of a robe against the floor and she drew out her wand, pointing it at thin air.

"Come out you whoever you are! I can hear you! I'm a prefect so don't question for a second I won't put you in detention."

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand and into the hands of someone hiding in the shadows.

The mystery person came out and into the candle light.

The dread Hermione had been feeling the past couple weeks came to the surface at the sight of his face.

Mclaggen approached her stealthily like a cat ready to pounce on its prey, both his and her wand in his left hand.

He pinned her against the wall taking both her hands and pinning them above her head with his right hand.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I won't be stupid this time Granger. No matter how many times you fight back, I always come back for more." He growled, biting her earlobe and drawing blood. Hermione whimpered at the pain.

"I've been buying my time, pet. I've watched you for the past couple weeks now and I memorized your entire schedule, waiting for the perfect time to pounce." He moved in, forcing her knees apart.

She struggled against his hand and kicked violently at his back but he was too strong. He forced his lips onto hers, tugging and biting at her motionless mouth.

She bit his upper lip with all her strength but this seemed to encourage him.

Once his lips left hers to take a breath she screamed, "Help!" Hoping someone heard her.

He pressed his lips back onto hers, muffling her scream, and with his wand cast silencio on her. Tears fell freely down her face as she pointlessly cried for help.

His mouth began to wander down lower, as he whispered incarcerous and bound her hands above her head. With one hand holding their wands, the other free hand undid his pant buckle and unzipped his pants.

Just as he was about to take her right there against the wall, he suddenly became stiff and keeled over on his side.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, with his wand pointed at Mclaggen and a murderous glare in his eyes.

Hermione nearly cried with relief at the sight of her sworn enemy. She fell to her knees and gasped for breath, thanking the gods that she had not been taken.

Draco dropped to the floor next to Hermione. He released her of her bonds and smoothed back her hair.

"Are you okay?!" He asked, his voice laced with concern. She pointed to her mouth then to Mclaggen, signaling she couldn't speak.

"Finite Incantatem." He undid the spell and Hermione's loud gasps for breath echoed throughout the corridor.

She gave him a faint smile. "I'm okay now." She stood up and braced herself against the wall.

Malfoy swaggered over to Mclaggen and pointed his wand at him. "Cruc- " but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him from uttering the rest of the spell.

She shook her head and said, "Just leave him there. You don't want to get yourself in trouble." He furiously whipped around to look at her.

"How long has this been going on! Why haven't you told anyone! I saw what happened in the train on the ride to school! I know what he did I just thought you would have the common sense to turn him in." He gestured to the passed out Mclaggen on the ground. "But I guess not."

Hermione scoffed. "What do you care anyways. Maybe I didn't want to get more involved in something or maybe I wanted to investigate his motives."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "God you _are_ daft!" He prodded her forehead with his finger. " _You_ are his motive, Granger! He doesn't need any other reason than that. It's pure and simple. You are the motive behind his actions."

She shook her head, "No, that can't be right. There has to be something else. Something more to the story."

He glared at her. "Whatever, you keep telling yourself that, Granger. But you better tell someone, or I will." He abruptly turned and stormed off in the other direction.

Refusing to allow him the last word she yelled back, "I can make my own decisions Malfoy! So stop bossing me around! Also, thank you!" He paused at the end of the corridor for a moment before turning the corner and out of sight.


	7. He said, She said

**A/N:**

 **Thank you to** Sci-Fi Christian, Ditte3, **and a guest for your reviews!**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Lucky Gal.**

* * *

"Ah ha! I was right!" Draco slammed the translation onto the table in triumph, a smirk plastered onto his face.

Hermione lifted her head from her hands and gave him an annoyed look.

Yawning, she asked. "And what would that be, Malfoy?"

He shoved his notes into her lap and pointed at the very last sentence. He read it to her. "And they lived happily ever after. The end." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "What does this prove?"

He scowled. "Remember I said they would live happily ever after, and look" he said pointing at the line again, "They actually say it in the story."

Hermione laughed at him, clutching her sides. "That is a very popular ending to loads of fairy tales." She shook her head, still laughing, "You aren't very special for guessing that, Malfoy."

Draco scowled at her. _How dare she laugh at me_ , he thought to himself. She still had a huge grin on her face and he realized then she had the most beautiful smile and laugh he had ever seen.

His own mouth threatened to break into a smile but he kept it in a straight line.

He watched her collect herself from her laughing fit, mesmerized by her curls bouncing and her cheeks flushing. She noticed him staring and looked at him, confusion written across every wrinkle and crease of her face.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, uh no. Just thinking." He replied, his voice shaky as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

She addressed him in a professional manner. "Okay...so it seems we are done. We should probably do a bit of revising and then pick out the bit we want to present in class." Draco silently nodded his head.

Hermione and Draco spent the next hour in silence, revising their own translations. Hermione found her gaze drifting out the window next to her chair.

A beautiful sunset was painted across the sky with a myriad of colors; purple, pink, orange, and red. The sight warmed her inside and out and she let out a content sigh.

Her sigh broke Draco out of his musings and looked over at the brunette. She rose from her chair and made her way over to the window. The light from the sunset lit up every angle and detail of Hermione's face. He could not help himself from recognizing how incredibly beautiful she looked at that moment. He knew he should not have had those thoughts but at that moment her blood meant nothing to him. He stood up from his chair and made his way over to join her by the window. Her head was against the window, her messy brown curls cascading down her back. He placed his hands on the window sill, staring out at the black lake. Trees all around blew in the wind, expelling their orange and red leaves into the evening air.

Hermione spoke, her soft voice barely a whisper. "When I was a kid my dad would take me to this lake near our house, and once a month we would watch the sunset from the shoreside." She paused, her brown eyes glistening with tears.

Draco could not stop staring at her while she spoke.

"The black lake is the only thing that reminds me of him and my home. Sometimes I miss them so much it hurts." Her hand came up to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks. She let out a strangled laugh, "I don't know why I am telling you this but sometimes it's so hard to keep something a secret from everyone you love, that you have to find little bits of hope to keep you going." With Draco's eyes still trained on her tear streaked face, she pointed out at the sky, "That sunset and that lake are my hope. They give me hope that I will make it through this. The combination of the darkness and the light is so beautiful, you know?"

His eyes still trained on her, he breathed out, "Yes. Very beautiful."

She turned around, her back facing him and began collecting her notes. "We have the presentation tomorrow so we should probably get a good night's sleep." She paused to look at him, his icy grey eyes reminding her so much of the black lake she loves.

She cleared her throat, "I'll see you tomorrow then." She started to leave, when she felt his hand grab her arm and spin her around.

Startled, she looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes. He spoke in a commanding voice, "Did you tell someone about Mclaggen yet?"

She shook her head.

"He hasn't bothered me since that last time. So I think he has given up." She responded, her voice shaky.

He shook in rage, "Seriously Granger. He _will_ come back for you! You have to tell someone!" He tightened his grip on her arm and pressed her against the wall, his arms trapping her.

His body lightly brushed against hers, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her. He must of felt it too because he jerked away from her, his anger quickly ebbing.

He began collecting his things, avoiding looking at her, afraid of what he might do if he did.

"I'll be fine okay!" she admonished, leaving their study area faster than him.

With his bag over his shoulder he looked back out the window to see the sunset had completely gone, shrouded by the darkness of the night sky.

* * *

Hermione sat in the great hall the next morning, reading over her presentation and eating her porridge. Her brows scrunched in confusion. _What an odd part of the story to present,_ she thought to herself, _I wonder why Malfoy chose it._

Harry watched her curiously before asking, "Something the matter 'Mione?"

She looked up at her best friend and shook her head. "Uh nothing. Just going over the last bit of this project."

Harry smiled. "So it's almost over. Good. You won't have to work with him again. I know how much it has been affecting you recently."

Hermione swallowed. "Uh, yea that's it. Thank god. Soon it will be all over." She lied easily.

Her stomach churned uneasily realizing her and Malfoy would not be forced to work together anymore. She had gotten so used to their routine and his presence that she feared without him she would be lonely.

The bell signaling the start of classes, rang, and Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry and rushed to her Ancient Runes class. When the second bell rang and Malfoy still hadn't shown up, Hermione began to panic.

He strolled through the door a couple minutes later, lifting a heavy weight off her shoulders.

He sat in his chair and leaned towards her. "Sorry I'm late, I overslept. I knew you would worry." He whispered in her ear, a smirk plastered across his face.

She scoffed. "I didn't worry. Don't flatter yourself." He was about to respond when Professor Babbling came into the room.

Presentations began and each student was given the runes form of the part the group presenting would be reading.

Hermione became nervous as the class went on and more students presented.

She noticed most, if not all the students, had many errors in their translations. She worried that her and Malfoy's project would be a disaster.

Draco could practically feel the tension radiating from Granger so he decided to make it even worse. He leaned to speak in her ear again, his lips brushing against her earlobe.

Hermione could feel Malfoy's hot breath on her neck, sending chills up her spine, confused as to why he moved so close to her. The sound of his voice drifted into her ear.

"We will be fine. We didn't labor every night for the past 4 weeks for nothing. We are up next, so let's not screw this up." He smirked at her apparent aggravation.

She stomped on his foot under the table, eliciting an explicit curse word to exit his mouth. She fiercely whispered back at him. "You're a git."

Finally their names were called and they made their way up to the front of the class.

Hermione made copies of the runes version and passed it out to the class.

Hermione began, "Belle had locked herself in her room, hiding from the beast that had her kidnapped. She hated the beast with all her heart and decided he would never change. Mrs. Potts, on her tea cart, strolled up to the beautiful maiden, and assured her, 'Our master was not always like this. He may seem hard and cold on the exterior but inside he is still the innocent young boy who we all knew and loved.' She looked up into Belles eyes and smiled. 'Please have mercy on him. Days of loneliness have made him into a man he hates he has become.' Belle furiously shook her head. 'I will show him kindness but I will only ever seem him for what he is. A beast.'" Hermione finished her line and looked at Draco, signalling him to start his.

Draco read, "The beast stared at himself in the mirror. His teeth were bared in a growl and his face covered in hair. He roared at his reflection and lashed out, shattering the mirror before him. She would never see him more than just beast. No one ever would. He accepted his lonely future, as a monster forever, for no beauty would ever see past the beast he was on the outside." Draco finished his part, looking up to see Hermione staring back at him.

The class erupted in applause from every student. Professor Babbling looked speechless.

The professor announced, "I am quite impressed Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. It seems you two saw past your differences and created a perfect translation of the Beauty and the Beast. The best I have seen in quite awhile, in fact."

Hermione blushed at the praise. Draco found when her cheeks flushed he could not take his eyes off her.

She spoke, "Thank you Professor." Looking down at the ground, Hermione made her way back to their desk, a huge grin on her face.

Draco followed Hermione soon after, sitting in the chair next to her.

Professor Babbling began, "Our last presentation today was a great example of what I was looking for in this partner project." She looked around the classroom. "Some groups met my expectations while others fell far below. I expect better performances from each and every one of you from here on out. You all may be dismissed early." Hermione jumped out of her seat, causing Draco to nearly topple over. She left the class swiftly, leaving Draco to stare after her.

* * *

The following weeks after their presentation, Hermione felt an empty space in her life without Malfoy in it.

They began ignoring each other in classes and had not spoken in weeks. She realized she became so used to his presence, during the 4 weeks they worked together, that she may have missed him. She missed their fights that got her blood boiling and his intellect that challenged her. She even missed his stupid face, and those icy, grey eyes.

During meals in the great hall she would purposely sit on the side of the table where she could watch him. He always looked troubled with dark bags under his eyes. His wand always stayed trained in his hand, as if he was waiting for an attack.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco was doing the same thing. When Hermione's eyes were not watching him, his eyes were watching her. He observed the way her eyes lit up at something Potter or Weasley would say, and the way she hid her secret so well from them with just a little smile. He noticed she had faint bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her appetite was diminishing.

He wished she would tell someone what he knew. He did not know when his worry for her well being began but all he knew was he didn't want her to suffer anymore. He missed hearing her laugh, watching her pout, making her mad, and hearing her quiet voice speak to him. And only him. These newfound feelings scared him, and made carrying out his task even harder.

Draco retired to his room early that night. He took her blue sweater he found in the library weeks earlier and brought it to his nose.

It smelled like her.

Ignoring the million of protests telling him it wasn't right, he laid down in bed, clutching her sweater to his chest, and fell asleep.


	8. Halloween

**A/N:**

 **Thank you to all those who have followed this story. And a special thanks to** Ditte3 **and a guest for your reviews. Please leave a review of what you think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Every night Hermione found herself studying in the same place her and Malfoy had. A part of her hoped they would bump into each other, and have a little fight like old times, but he never showed. Hermione spent her days avoiding Mclaggen and her friends. Harry would see right through her and she would end up breaking. She would not let him find out for he had other issues to worry about.

Hermione's fall days became lonely and quiet without companionship to rely on. The days were short and the nights were long. She seeked someone to talk to and coincidently a certain blonde haired Slytherin kept coming to mind. He already knew about Mclaggen's harassment so she could rely on him not to do anything rash. A bonus was he didn't care about her or what she was going through. She could have just used him as an outlet to unleash her anger and anxiety.

But recently Malfoy was avoiding her, never allowing them a second alone, and this unnerved her. Not only did he ignore her but he stopped bullying her. He stopped the name calling, tripping, and threatening but the weirdest of all was recently he would stop any of his Slytherin friends from bullying her too.

One day she ran after him to question his odd behavior but he always seemed to disappear before she could reach him.

Did she mention Draco Malfoy was the oddest person she ever met.

* * *

Draco slammed his dresser into the wall, repeatedly, creating dents in the plaster and causing bits of wood to chip of the dresser. He sank to his knees, shaking with rage, a letter addressed to him clutched in his hands. The letter was from his Aunt Bellatrix, checking up on his progress to kill Dumbledore. Since Granger and him were done with the project, Draco had more time to spend in the room of requirement, fixing up a Vanishing cabinet. He never spent too much time on his assigned task because he had a new assignment of his own.

Once he realized Granger was never going to tell somebody about that git Mclaggen, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Every night Granger went to their old study area and sat in her chair, reading notes or a novel of some sort. He followed her every time and sat in an uncomfortable chair on the other side of the large bookcase, watching to make sure no one disturbed her. Once she was done studying he would follow her out of the library and stalked her all the way to the Gryffindor tower. He became accustomed to her habits, like how she always criss crosses her legs when she's relaxed, and when she bounces both legs up and down when she is anxious.

His favorite quirk of all is when she bites her bottom lip in an agonizingly slow way, making him fantasize what her lips would feel like on his. He tells himself every night that it would be the last and that she was capable of handling herself. But then he always finds himself in that uncomfortable chair, watching her, once again. He took advantage of his newfound obsession for it provided him a distraction from his messed up life.

When he watched her he wasn't thinking about how her blood was dirty. He wasn't thinking about how he was siding with the group whose sole purpose is to eradicate her kind.

No, the only thing he thought about was keeping her safe, and how much he desired to run his fingers through her curly mass of hair.

Now, with this letter, his aunt would be expecting something from him. He had to act soon or his life would be in jeopardy.

* * *

On Halloween morning, the great hall was decorated with jack-o-lanterns and ghosts. Ghouls were roaming the corridors, jumping out and scaring students who passed by.

Hermione looked around the great hall to see everyone in good spirits and joy. Students were dressed in their favorite Halloween attire, laughing at practical jokes and scares. Hermione willed herself to join in on the festivities but found herself immersed in a book like always. Harry and Ron came to join her and she decided to put her book down and take a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ron spoke first, "Would it be unwise of me to invite you to the Halloween party in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight."

Hermione slammed her cup onto the table. "Excuse me! You can't plan a _party_ in the common room! I am a prefect and I forbid it!"

Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry. "Told you she wouldn't take it well."

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and took her book back out of her bag.

"Well if anyone wanted to come to a Halloween party all they have to do is take out the stick that's up their arse and be in the common room tonight at 8 o'clock."

Hermione widened her eyes. "The stick that is up my arse?! Wow that was real cool, Ronald." She said angrily. She abruptly stood and stormed out of the great hall.

Ron looked over at Harry, flabbergasted. "What did I say?"

Harry shook his head laughing, and said. "Just eat your breakfast Ron."

* * *

Later that night Hermione decided to take a bath in the prefect bathroom instead of going to the library. She needed a steamy, hot soak to clear out her head and relieve her stress, or as Ron liked to put it; take the stick out of her arse. Grabbing a towel and some night clothes, Hermione made her way down the corridor to the prefects bathroom. She hoped that no one was already using it because she did not feel like waiting for anyone tonight.

She reached the bathroom door, testing it to make sure it was unlocked. She successfully opened the door and walked into an already steamy bathroom. The bath was already filled with soapy warm water and the faucet was still dripping as if it was just shut off.

Hermione began to back away, panicking she had walked in on someone else. She quickly scanned the room but didn't see anyone inside. She shrugged her shoulders, assuming someone prepared the bath but then became busy and forgot to drain the water.

Humming to herself, she set down her white towel and clothes. She continued to hum a lullaby while she shrugged off her heavy robes and kicked off her shoes. She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall down her legs and undid the buttons of her blouse, taking off her shirt.

She looked at herself in the long mirror. Her body was thin for someone who rarely ate 3 meals a day. Her hair hung haphazardly around her shoulders in drab, frizzy curls. The bags under her eyes revealed the deep secrets she attempted to hide. Her breasts did not fill out her bra in a seductive way, but instead created no cleavage at all.

She did not feel beautiful.

Suddenly she heard a splash and gasp for air behind her. She spun around to see a sopping wet Malfoy with soap on his face and head.

He finally saw her and said, "What the hell Granger?!"

She screeched and grabbed for her towel covering her exposed body. "Malfoy?! What?!"

He reached for his towel behind him and hissed through clenched teeth, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here!"

Hermione wrapped her towel tighter around her. She caught Malfoy's eyes linger on her chest before rising to her lips then finally to her brown eyes. Her face became hot with embarrassment and anger. "Malfoy! Eyes up here!" She yelled pointing to her own eyes.

When Malfoy stood up and out of the water she caught a glimpse of his bare butt in the corner of her eye. A shiver ran down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and approached her. "Why are you here Granger?"

She backed away from him, trying to keep her distance. "I wanted to take a bath." She said matter of factly.

He rolled his eyes, "Was the closed door and the soapy water not enough of a warning signal for you?" He said angrily, stepping closer to her.

She spat back at him. "Well why were you under the water for so long. Were you trying to kill yourself or what?"

He scowled at her, stepping closer once again so they were only a hair's breadth away. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't sound too worried. Someone might think you care about me."

She looked up into his icy grey eyes, and challenged him. "I don't care about you Malfoy." She lifted her chin in defiance.

He stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, his eyes slowly resting on her soft lips.

A loud pounding on the bathroom door shocked Hermione, and both students quickly broke apart, putting several feet between them.

Hermione's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as she listened to the voice on the other side of the door speak. The girl said, "Whoever is in here you need to get dressed immediately and make your way to the great hall! Dumbledore has put Hogwarts into lockdown mode, so for your safety, please follow protocol." The sound of footsteps faded down the hall. Hermione waited until it was safe to speak. With wide eyes she looked over at Malfoy, her mouth gaping open.

"Lockdown?! Why would we go into lockdown? This hasn't happened since 3rd year. Are we under attack?"

Draco approached her, shaking her shoulders to snap her out of her panic attack.

"You need to calm down Granger. Let's get dressed and then go to the great hall to get some answers okay?" His thumbs drew small circles on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

They both turned around so their backs were facing each other. Hermione pulled on her soft cotton shirt and cotton pants. Draco pulled on his drawstring pants and dark green t-shirt. They turned to face each other, Draco's eyes roamed her body and hers did the same to him.

Blushing, Hermione turned and walked towards the bathroom door.

They both left the bathroom and made their way to the great hall. They both stood at the entrance to the great hall, looking out onto the chaos that ensued.

Students were talking, crying and holding one another in terror. Some were running around aimlessly in shock and others were curled up in balls in the corner of the room. The neatly done decorations from earlier that day were scattered across the floor making a smashed mess.

Hermione gave Draco a look of confusion and he returned it. "I should probably find Harry and Ron and find out what happened."

With a curt nod of his head, the slytherin and gryffindor went their separate ways to uncover the truth.

Hermione spotted Harry's messy head of hair over the crowd of people. She shoved her way through, finally reaching them. Both of the boys came running at her, engulfing her in a rib cracking group hug.

Hermione hugged them back asking, "What happened? Why are we in lockdown?"

Harry responded first, "A muggle town right outside of hogsmeade was attacked. I heard almost the entire town was slaughtered but the ones who survived are taking refuge in the infirmary. St Mungo's could easily be infiltrated so Hogwarts is the safest place for them."

Ron finished for Harry, "Dumbledore put the school under lockdown as a precaution."

Hermione heard loud sobs coming from her left. Dennis and Colin Creevy were in a tight embrace, sobbing into each others shoulders.

Harry explained to her in a soft voice, "Dennis and Colin's parents lived in the same village. Rumors are they didn't make it."

Hermione clenched her fists together, rage building up inside. She hated the death eaters who did this to innocent people. She hated all the death eaters.

No one was safe.

Her parents were not safe.

It would be only a matter of time until her parents were on the list of the dead.


	9. Come To The Dark Side

**A/N:**

 **Thank you to all those who have reviewed and read this story. This chapter is pretty short but things should be picking up here soon so hang tight.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling, but sometimes I like to pretend. :D**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Hermione found it harder and harder to sleep at night.

Her dreams were plagued with torturous screams and blood, that when she woke up it was hard to go back to sleep again.

She seeked refuge in the library, more now than ever, for it was the only place she found comfort.

One night on her walk back to her dorm, Hermione heard shuffling of footsteps in the shadows.

Her mind raced with possibilities while her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

Was it Mclaggen? Was she only hearing things? Maybe if she walked faster she could outrun them.

She quickened her pace, her wand clutched in her hand, with her feet slapping against the floor.

The sounds of the footsteps matched her pace, and were closer than ever before.

Deciding to face her stalker head on, Hermione turned abruptly, lighting the tip of her wand, and faced the intruder.

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows, his arms covering his eyes from the light of the lumos.

The fact it was Draco Malfoy did not shock her, but the gloomy,dark mark brandished on his left forearm did.

She stumbled backwards, her voice catching in her throat.

Malfoy wore a panic-stricken look across his face as he approached her.

Hermione shook her head and half whispered, "No! No,no,no,no. Harry was right?!" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He began, "Listen-" but Hermione interrupted.

"No! I will not listen to a word you have to say. It will be all bullshit! Death eaters are evil! And you are one of them!" Her veins pumped her blood at a rapid pace as she shook with fury. "I had trusted my instinct that you were not one of them! I should have known better!"

Malfoy approached her, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the wall.

He hissed, "You are right! I am an evil, nasty death eater who takes pleasure in torturing innocent people. You know me so well! But if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , about what you saw tonight, I will make sure you are next on my list." He backed away from her storming down the hallway and out of sight.

Hermione slid down the wall, to the floor, and cried the remaining amount of tears left for her to cry.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit. Shit! Oh shit. What am I going to do." Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room.

His mind was racing, creating a million different scenarios for this very bad situation.

What if she told someone and he was thrown in azkaban, or if she does not but tries to change him.

Draco Malfoy did not want to be changed. He wanted to keep his life how it was, no matter how difficult and sinister.

He punched the wall in anger, which resulted in a bruised knuckle.

He whispered a explicit curse word under his breath and took out his wand to heal himself.

Needing to do something he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Opening up his top drawer, he took out the letter Bellatrix had sent. The letter was short and to the point but it was malicious and threatening.

Deciding he needed to continue on with his mission, he went to bed with a plan for tomorrow already forged.

* * *

Later that next day, Draco went outside looking for a bird. The afternoon air was bitter cold and windy. He hugged his robes closer to his chest, to block out the cool chill.

He walked over to a small tree, and found 3 birds nesting on the branches.

He took the smallest one from the nest and pocketed the bird in the inside of his robes.

Guilt rose up in the pit of his stomach, making him nasauous. He pushed away the shameful feelings and made his way to the room of requirement.

He made his way to the vanishing cabinet, pulling off the large sheet that covered it.

He put the small, chirping bird in the cabinet then shut the door.

He waited for a couple minutes then opened it to reveal the bird with its neck snapped.

His guilt took over and he sunk to his knees, his back pressed against the wood of the vanishing cabinet.

He brought his knees to his chest and burrowed his head in between. Losing all strength he had left, he cried for the first time that year.

* * *

Hermione willed herself to tell Harry and Ron about Malfoy but something was stopping her.

It felt a bit like pity.

 _Why would I pity him! He is a Death Eater, Hermione! Get yourself together,_ She told herself.

Something still stopped her at breakfast, then again at lunch, and then at dinner.

The words, _Malfoy is a Death Eater,_ were on the tip of her tongue but everytime she came close her voice would catch in her throat.

The next day Hermione was forced, like every day, to sit next to him in Ancient Runes.

Professor Babbling was babbling on about ancient runes and their history when she felt something slide in her hand.

She opened her hand to reveal a small parchment with messy scrawl across it saying, _Meet me outside the room of requirement at 8:00 tonight. DM._

She crumbled up the paper, and peered over at the blonde slytherin sitting next to her.

He seemed unperturbed and bored, like he had never slipped her the letter in the first place.

She took out her own parchment, ripped a corner off, and wrote , _Do you plan on killing me?_

She slid it across their desk to his side and watched as he nonchalantly opened it up.

After he finished reading it he gave her an annoyed look and she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He mouthed to her, "Just be there" right before the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Both students hesitated to get up, but Hermione was the first to move, making her exit out of the class with Draco Malfoy watching her leave.

Hermione was at a crossroads. She did not know whether she should meet him or not.

If she went, she would be risking her life and walking into her own death trap.

But if that was not his intentions, then would she be missing valuable information if she did not show.

Hermione Granger loved to receive information.

Then with that decided she would go. She would be on her guard in case he tried something but nevertheless she needed to know what he wanted.

There was never a more curious person than Hermione Granger.


	10. Hypocrite

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the room of requirement waiting for Malfoy to show.

She looked down at her watch to see the time was 8:05. She tapped her foot impatiently, contemplating if she should leave or not.

He finally showed one minute later, causing Hermione's stomach to seize in panic.

 _Well here goes,_ she thought to herself.

She did not have a chance to say anything for he shushed her with his finger to his mouth and whispered, "Stand over there away from the entrance, I need to ask the room something and you standing here will interfere with the result."

Hermione skeptically stepped back into the shadows of the corridor and watched Malfoy pace back and forth in front of the tapestry three times.

The walls opened up before them, and before she could think Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room.

Soon after, the wall closed back up and Hermione turned around to see the most spectacular sight.

The room of requirement looked much different than when Dumbledore's Army used it last year.

The vast room was filled floor to ceiling with wondrous antiques and items Hermione was itching to touch.

She started to reach out to touch a beautifully crafted diadem, when Malfoy pulled her hand away.

He commanded, "Dont touch anything. You can't be certain what is cursed and what isn't in this room. Now follow me, so we can get to the reason I asked you here."

Hermione followed him as he weaved his way down aisles when she asked, "What exactly are we here for Malfoy?"

He responded in a matter of fact tone of voice, "You'll find out."

They continued to make their way throughout the room, and Hermione could not help but notice his hair was not slicked back like normal. It covered his eyes and hung in a messy way, but not at all unattractive. Quite the opposite actually.

She shook her hand and reprimanded herself for having those kind of thoughts.

She decided to roam the rest of his body and noticed his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbow again, revealing his pale forearms.

Since she knew of his secret now, he obviously did not have to cover it up anymore, but she wished he had.

Looking down at his forearm that was marked with the foreboding snake, her whole body went cold and she visibly shivered.

Malfoy noticed the shiver and followed where her eyes rested. Simultaneously, he rolled his sleeves down and spoke, "Ok we are here."

Hermione noted they had stopped in front of a very large wooden cabinet.

She gasped. "This is a vanishing cabinet!"

Malfoy nodded his head and said sarcastically. "Very well deducted Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione scowled at him, motioning for him to explain. "So why have you brought me here, because I canceled my study plans tonight to meet you and I am starting to regret it."

He spoke solemnly while opening the cabinets door, "because of this."

Hermione looked down at what appeared to be a small bird laying dead.

She gasped, horrified, and sunk to her knees next to the dead animal. Tears stung her eyes as she accusingly addressed Malfoy. "What did you do Malfoy?!"

He did not defend himself, but merely responded, "What I was forced to do."

Hermione stared back, completely astounded. "Who, who would ask you to kill a poor innocent bird." She choked back her tears.

He half- whispered, "The Dark Lord."

She abruptly stood, abandoning the small bird, and stepped away from the blonde slytherin.

She drew out her wand in defense and shouted, "You _are_ working for him! I let my guard down once again, thinking there might be some good in you and each time I am a fool!"

He became angry and hissed, "Did you not hear what I just said! I was forced Granger. I had no choice. And it's not just a small insignificant bird he wants me to kill, its Dumbledore. The bird was just collateral damage." His voice trailed off quietly.

She shook her head adamantly. "No one can force you to do anything. In the end it is always your choice!"

He looked at her like she had just said pigs can fly. "They _can_ force you! They can threaten you. Threaten to kill the ones you love. Torture you" He paused taking a breath and took a step closer to Hermione, whispering, "Would you do anything if the lives of the people you loved were in peril?" His grey eyes penetrated her leaving her vulnerable once again.

She looked at him in return, her brown eyes searching his grey ones. She hesitated before saying, "I would find another way to keep them safe. Like a loophole."

Malfoy gestured to Hermione. "Well, this is my loophole." He said unsurely.

Hermione gaped at him. "Me?! I'm your loophole? What do you expect me to do?"

He took a couple steps away from her and turned his back on her.

He began, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I need help. I need you to come up with a plan. I don't want to kill Dumbledore, Granger. But I also want my life and my mother's to be safe."

Hermione noticed the vulnerability in his voice and could not help but feel sorry for him.

She reached out to him, putting her hand on his shoulder blade, but he recoiled at her touch.

He said faintly, without malice, "Dont touch me Granger."

She stepped back several steps, remembering where her place was and where his was.

She was only just a Mudblood and would always be one to him.

She finally spoke. "I can help. The only way you can resolve this is to go to Dumbledore yourself and ask for _his_ help."

Malfoy sharply turned, his icy grey eyes burning into hers, anger laced in his voice. "How rich coming from you, _Granger._ " He spat, stepping closer to her. "Why haven't you gone to your almighty savior for your little problem either. You sound like quite the hypocrite."

She gasped. "That's differen-"

Malfoy interrupted. "Is it really though? You can't keep dragging this along. Look at the both of us. We are hiding huge secrets because we believe we can face them on our own, but the truth is we can't." He was a hair's breadth away from her now, his eyes boring into hers.

His eyes trailed down to her rosy lips, then back up to her beautiful brown eyes.

He stood so close, that when he whispered she could feel his playful breath on her neck. "I need your help."

She looked into his icy, grey eyes and noticed the resemblance again to the black lake. Both a dark but beautiful place. Terrified by her revelation and what may come of it, she took several steps away from him, creating space between them.

She shook her head and spoke, "I cant Malfoy. I'm sorry. I have to go."

She turned on her heal and ran in the direction they came. Malfoy's yell echoed across the walls of the room after her. "Damnit Granger!"

She stood in front of the wall and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, Hermione made her quick escape from the reality of her life.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. _"_ How dare he presume that of me!" She said aloud to herself.

It was late and the gryffindor common room was empty, besides a few 7th years studying.

She kept pacing in front of the fire, her mind racing.

She wondered why Draco Malfoy would ask for her help but then turn down her idea.

It did not make any sense to her for he had never come to her for advice before.

So why now?

His little comment angered her as well.

"I am not a hypocrite!" She accidentally yelled out. Hermione received a couple odd looks from the people in the common room. She gave them an apologetic shrug, then fell back onto the couch behind her.

As she sunk in to the soft fabric she whispered to herself, "I am not a hypocrite."

* * *

Hermione began to notice a difference in Malfoy after their meeting.

He refused to show during meal times in the Great Hall and was always 20 or more minutes late to class.

She also noticed one time after potions she was walking out the door when Parkinson tripped her. Unlike the weeks before, he did not encourage Pansy to walk away, instead he passed Hermione on by as if he did not see she was sprawled on the ground, with her books a mess.

She was not one for a knight in shining armor, but she had become accustomed to her bully free life.

Weeks continued to pass and she saw less and less of him.

She did not know why she cared, but a part of her did.

She told herself she cared for Dumbledore's sake and she feared what he was planning. But if that was the case, and she really cared, then why had she not told the Headmaster of Malfoy's plans yet.

So many questions buzzed in her mind that it was hard to keep up.

Early December arrived and the solitude was becoming worse and worse.

She tried to connect with her best friends during meal times and hogsmeade trips, but once they were not around, a dark foreboding shadow fell across her and she became someone else.

Someone cut off from the world.

Someone hiding not only her secrets but someone else's too, and it was weighing her down.

Mclaggen had not approached her recently so she was beginning to think it was over and she had won, until the 1st of December

The corridors were empty due to a Hogsmeade trip, that Hermione had politely declined an invitation to so she could study.

She was walking back to the gryffindor common room, after having been in the kitchens meeting with Dobby and a few other house elves, when he approached her.

This time she was prepared and pulled out her wand immediately, pointing it at the gryffindor brute.

Cormac Mclaggen raise his hands up in mock surrender. He fake cried, "Don't shoot! Dont shoot! I'm innocent." But the cry teetered off into a maniacal laugh.

Hermione scowled at him raising her wand higher as he moved closer.

Mclaggen rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be so ridiculous Granger. I won't hurt you." He hissed like a snake, and pulled out his wand.

He yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Hermione shouted back, "Protego!" creating a force field around her, and causing Mclaggen's spell to bounce off.

Mclaggen growled. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Mclaggen became angry and moved closer to her. She quickly sent a stunning spell but he deflected it with a flick of his wand.

Panic rose up in her throat, when he pinned her arms to her side, and whispered, "I would be careful what you do to me. I have some very strong allies who would be very upset if anything were to happen to me. See I have a special assignment and I would hate to disappoint-"

He was interrupted by the sound of 2nd years giggling in the adjacent corridor.

Taking this time to escape, Hermione kneed Mclaggen in the groan. His hands left her arms so he could nurse his pain.

Hermione took off running down the corridor, turning at random points, not thinking where she was going.

She found the doors to the outside fields ahead of her and sprinted towards them.

She pushed them open and gasped at the bitter cold but continued on running.

She ran faster than her feet could take her, trying to find some solace and comfort at the Black Lake she loved so much.

As she ran, snow began to fall all around her indicating the first snow of the winter.

Hermione laughed mirthlessly at the irony and continued on running to the Black Lake.

As she neared the lake, the same word echoed in her head over and over again.

 _Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite._


	11. Unexpected Allies

**A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me that I actually have readers. It's quite exciting actually. Please continue reviewing and enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling, but if I did own Harry Potter I would be a very happy camper. Only in my dreams...**

Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes, cascading down her cheeks and dropping into the fresh snow.

Hermione pressed her knees to her chest and let the cold overwhelm her, feeling as if her world was falling apart.

Snowflakes fell downward all around her in a beautiful array of white. Several caught in her hair and eyelashes, stopping her tears momentarily.

She looked towards the sky to witness the first snow of the year. The snowflakes came down softly and rested on her cheeks, causing her cheeks to flush from the cold.

Her favorite time of the year had been tainted by an unpleasant situation that would stay in her memory forever. The first snow would mean something different to her from now on.

Her tears came down harder as she thought she would never make it out of this deep pit she was spiraling herself into.

She did not want a hero, she just wanted someone who would care for her without a selfish motive to do so.

Harry and Ron were amazing friends but they were not able to fill that gaping hole, that until just now, Hermione noticed needed to be filled.

She shivered from the cold and drew out her wand to cast a warming charm.

The spell failed to perform due to her lack of concentration, and spiral of emotions.

The bitter cold and snow fell all around her as she stared out at the Black Lake.

She watched as the snowflakes from the sky fell into the lake and melted upon contact, as if the two were meant to be one.

Her shivering soon subsided, for she was becoming numb to the cold and to the pain.

Her tears stopped falling, and she laid back into the ground, allowing the fresh snow to encompass her, until everything was gone.

Caught in her own thoughts, she barely noticed someone's presence next to her, laying down as well.

She did not fear for who it could be for she did not care anymore, she was too cold to feel.

She turned her head to look at the intruder and saw platinum blonde hair laying softly against the snow next to her.

He was already looking at her with an odd look in his grey eyes.

He sat up and took off his coat, casting it with a warming charm, and draped it over Hermione.

The warmth radiated throughout her, and she smelled the faint odor of expensive cologne.

As he laid back down next to her, neither of them said a word, and instead stared up vacantly at the sky.

She felt a sense of comfort from his presence, and her thoughts began to calm.

Hermione and Draco laid on the ground near the Black Lake, watching the sun go down and the stars come out, letting the fresh snow cascade around them.

* * *

Like the first time when Draco caught Mclaggen harming Hermione, a foreign rage built up inside him.

This second time he witnessed it, he was seconds from running at Mclaggen and beating him to a pulp, before the laughs down the hall stopped him.

He had watched as Hermione got away and ran down the corridor, getting closer and closer to freedom.

He was conflicted on whether he should have killed Mclaggen then or if he should follow Hermione.

He chose the latter and ran through corridors trying to catch up to her.

He found her running outside without a winter coat on, and decided she was mental but decided to follow anyways.

He took his time reaching her at the lake for he wanted to allow her time alone.

He took advantage of her moment of cluelessness and watched her from behind.

The cold made her cheeks flush, causing his stomach to lurch with a foreign feeling.

The tears running down her cheeks, alerted him of her obvious despair.

Something inside him wanted to make her happy, to make her laugh, to make her warm. He had never felt so selfless since he caught his mother crying in the study once when he had been a child.

But at this moment everything in his body told him the time to be selfless was now, so he warmed his coat for her and laid it over her frozen body.

He observed her body visibly relax, and although Draco was shivering now, he felt a sense of warmth because he knew she was okay.

* * *

Draco stared at Cormac Mclaggen across the Great Hall during dinner.

He watched Mclaggen joke with his friends and flirt with swooning 1st years.

His blood pulsed through his veins, rage boiling up inside him. He wanted the ruthless Gryffindor to hurt, but before that he needed answers.

Draco followed Mclaggen out of the Great Hall and through the corridors.

He cast a disillusionment spell on himself and a quiteing spell on his feet, so Mclaggen would not be aware of his presence.

When they finally reached an empty corridor, Draco pointed his wand into Mclaggen's neck from behind and whispered a stunning spell.

He dragged Mclaggen's body into an abandoned classroom and locked the door behind them, drawing the shutters.

He bounded the unconscious brutes hands with incarcerous and propped him up on the floor next to a desk.

Draco searched Mclaggen for his wand, and put it into the inside pocket of his robes.

He kneeled down to Mclaggen and pointed his wand at his neck hissing, "Innervate."

Mclaggen jerked forwards, waking from his unconscious state, and looked around the room with panicked breaths.

He seemed to relax when he saw Malfoy standing over him.

Mclaggen spoke, "Awe Malfoy it's just you. You scared me for a moment." He laughed nervously.

Draco gave him a cold look and pressed his wand deeper into his neck.

Mclaggen continued, "Why don't you loosen me out of these ropes, huh Malfoy. And where is my wand. Give it back won't you?"

Draco scoffed at the Gryffindor's idiocy. He said, "I have a couple questions Mclaggen."

Mclaggen scowled, "I dont have to tell you anything."

Malfoy smirked, waving his wand in front of Mclaggen's face and said, "Seems you will, since I have the wand and you don't."

Mclaggen looked panicked for a second but then disguised it with a smirk, "What are you playing at Malfoy? We are both on the same side aren't we? Like allies."

Malfoy was taken aback and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Mclaggen laughed maniacally, "Oh like you don't know? We both are taking orders from the same leader, are we not?"

Malfoy's blood ran cold, "What are you saying!" He hissed, his tone laced with malice.

Mclaggen smirked, "I have a mission just like you. Although mine isn't as important as yours, its still a badge of honor." He puffed out his chest with mock pride.

Malfoy demanded through clenched teeth, "And what is your task?" He feared that a part of him already knew.

Mclaggen began, "The Dark Lord tasked me to get under the Granger's girls skin. Tear her down piece by piece until she becomes nothing but a shell of a person. The Dark Lord makes notes of all his enemies, and he noticed the know-it-alls impeccable knowledge. He believes she would be a great asset to the Dark. So my job is to cut her off from her friends, so once I kidnap her no one would even notice." He paused, smirking at a livid Malfoy. "Well except for Dumbledore, but that is already being taken care of isn't it?"

Draco's entire body burned with rage and red blurred his vision.

He dug his wand deeper into Mclaggen's guttural and fiercely whispered, " If you touch her again I will kill you! You hear me! I will kill you. Leave her alone. The Dark Lord doesn't need her. She is completely ordinary."

Realization dawned on Mclaggen, "Ohh, someone has feelings for a certain mudblood." He laughed maniacally then continued, "When the Dark Lord finds out about this, he will be very disappointed.."

Draco hissed, "No he won't, because he will not find out!"

Mclaggen drawled, "You can't kill me Malfoy. When the Dark Lord finds out, he will kill you for you are nothing but a blood traitor."

Draco pointed his wand at Mclaggen's face and said, "I'm not going to kill you Mclaggen, no matter how much I want to." He leaned forward and whispered, "Obliviate."

Draco focused on what he wanted Mclaggen to forget. He erased his memories of hurting Hermione, his memories of their meeting right now, and his memory of the Dark Lord assigning him the task.

Once his work was done, he unbounded his hands and laid Mclaggen's wand on the ground next to his unconscious body.

Draco started to leave the room, but turned once he was in the doorway and viciously said, "One day I will kill you Cormac Mclaggen." Then he left the room.

When he was walking down the corridor to retire for the night, a sense of dread fell over him.

If Voldemort was able to recruit a Gryffindor, Draco wondered who else could be working for him right under Draco's nose.


	12. Beautiful

**A/N: Hello all! I have finally gotten a new chapter up! I've been a bit busy. So please enjoy this new installment.**

 **P.S: Does anyone enjoy listening to music while reading or is that just me? I've asked around but I always seem crazy so please review your response and some of your favorite songs to listen to.**

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: I Found by Amber Run, Its an awesome song so go check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling but I might give her a call and ask. It wont hurt to try right?**

* * *

Hermione found herself back at the Black Lake the next day after dinner.

She stared back out at the lake and remembered the first time she ever really noticed Draco Malfoy's eyes.

She remembered the resemblance they had to an icy lake frozen over at winter time.

As she stared out at a lake that looked just like that, she began thinking about him.

She thought about his obvious distress and a feeling of guilt built at the pit of her stomach for not helping him.

 _But he is a Death Eater,_ she thought to herself. _But wasn't he trying to get out._

If Draco Malfoy resulted to asking Hermione Granger for help he must have been desperate.

She thought back on every encounter they had this year.

His unsettling lingering stares.

His in-explainable actions, like stopping other Slytherins from bullying her.

His unexpected anger at Mclaggen's actions.

She closed her eyes, ashamed she had still not informed a teacher about that issue.

Maybe she should tell someone, and then he would tell Dumbledore about his issue too.

That's what she would do. She would find him and make a deal.

If he agreed then she would truly understand his feelings for her.

* * *

Draco's eyes unconsciously followed Granger out of the Great Hall. She seemed dejected and sad all day.

In Ancient Runes neither of them mentioned their encounter by the Black Lake or the secrets both of them were keeping.

He stood from the slytherin table but was stopped by Pansy's hand tugging his elbow down.

She looked up at him sadly and said, "Draco, what's wrong. You have been so distant recently."

He looked down at her pleading eyes and said, "Nothing is wrong Pans, I'm fine. I just have some homework I have to do in the Library."

Her eyes narrowed, "Your lying. You haven't done homework all year, you are failing all of your classes, Draco."

He scowled at her and hissed, "How do you know I am failing my classes. That's none of your business." He wrenched his arms from her snake-like grip and turned on his heel.

He heard Pansy screech from behind him, "Draco Malfoy! Come back here right now and tell me the truth!"

He turned to look back and saw the entire hall watching the encounter. Pansy was now standing up with a livid expression on his face.

He smirked and shouted back, "I dont have to tell you anything! Leave me alone." He turned back around and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Once reaching the corridor, he immediately looked for Granger. He did not see her anywhere but he had a feeling he already knew.

He began walking in the direction of the doors outside. He opened the large doors and was immediately hit by a blast of chilly air.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and looked down into the snow at small footprints going in the direction of the Black Lake.

He followed the footprints, and soon the brunette that has been constantly on his mind came into view.

He slowly approached her, and sat next to her in the snow.

She jumped a little but relaxed when she saw who it was. He did not know how he should feel about that but a part of him soared with joy.

She gave him a small smile, and his heart began to race.

She spoke first in a small whisper. "Hey."

He simply responded. "Hey."

He stared at her as she redirected her eyes out to the Black Lake.

Her hair looked just has frizzy and curly, but he had an odd desire to wrap his finger around one of her curls.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, making her flushed.

Her eyelashes fluttered every now and then reminding him of a butterfly.

A gust of wind hit them, sending Granger's hair in a whirlwind flying around her face in a haphazard way.

He lifted his hand to brush a stray curl from her eyes, but decided against it.

He knew she felt his eyes on her for her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace, but she refused to meet his gaze.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

He sucked in a breath at this new revelation.

Hermione Granger is beautiful and he did not even feel guilty for thinking it.

Screw is father. Screw is aunt. Screw all that pure-blood nonsense.

Draco Malfoy had his own mind, and he was not going to let anyone make him think differently.

He continued to stare at her for what felt like hours but could have easily been only minutes. He was not ashamed for his blatant staring for Hermione knew and yet she was not acknowledging him.

Suddenly she turned her face to look him in the eyes. Her breath hitched at his heavy gaze and his eyes lingered to her full pink lips.

She nervously bit her lip, driving him to the point of insanity.

He turned his head away harshly, lest he kiss her and ruin whatever they had.

Oh Merlin, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

After a couple breaths he regained strength and looked back at her.

He was startled to see she looked hurt with wide eyes. She cast her gaze back at the lake and Draco did the same.

She broke the silence with her melodic voice, "I have a proposition." She kept her eyes trained on the lake.

He responded quirking an eyebrow in her direction, "And what would that be?"

She rushed out in a jumble of words, "If I tell Mcgonagall about Mclaggen, then you have to tell Dumbledore about your assignment." She hesitantly peered up at him to gauge his reaction.

He looked annoyed and responded, "That's preposterous. Those are two different situations. Mclaggen was harming you! You have no idea what his intentions were!"

She fiercely glared at him, and bit back, "What and you do, Malfoy?"

He did not respond, but stared back at her challengingly.

She rolled her eyes and began to stand, "Why don't you think on it then come back to me with your answer. But if you say no then I am not telling anyone about Mclaggen."

He stood angrily, and matched her height. His fists clenched at his sides. He spoke but his words came out softer than he wanted. "You are ridiculous, Granger."

His eyes drifted down to her lips again and her breath hitched.

He leaned down as if to kiss her, but stopped once they were a hair's breadth away.

He whispered in her ear, and watched as her eyes fluttered shut, "You drive me crazy, woman."

He slowly stepped back and stared at her beautiful face in the moonlight.

At that moment it began to lightly snow, and snowflakes began to collect in her hair, creating a halo.

She truly was an angel.

He backed away lest he do something rash.

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

* * *

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron towards potions class. All three of them were laughing at something Ron had done and Hermione felt her heart warming at the nostalgia.

This past week, she had been in better spirits.

She agreed to go on a Hogsmeade trip with Harry and Ron for the first time in awhile. She could not wait for she had not been since the year before.

She made amends with them and said she was sorry for being so distant lately, but they did not seem to care. They were just glad they had their best friend back.

Hermione refused to believe her happiness and better mood was coming from her nightly lake visits with Malfoy.

For the past week she would sit at the black lake after dinner, excusing herself, saying she had to go to the library.

Each night she waited and sure enough Malfoy showed up every time.

They began to form a sort of acquaintance in silence and stolen glances, but neither knew the others feelings.

Hermione shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

She heard Ron's voice, "And then I tell him, no you can not wear the pumpkin on your head. But does he listen to me."

All three burst out into laughter at Ron's story.

Hermione was so joyful, that nothing could bring her down.

Until she saw him in the hallway.

She could recognize his stocky build and sandy brown hair anywhere and a chill ran down her spine in fear.

She had not seen him all week so he had thought it was over.

He was talking with a couple Ravenclaws and Gryffindors while walking in the opposite direction.

She was waiting for his knowing smirk to be cast in her direction, but it never came.

He passed by the golden trio without one glance in her direction.

A heavy weight seemed to lift off her shoulders and she stopped in her tracks, watching him walk down the hallway and out of sight.

She became confused but relieved at the same time.

Draco's voice echoed in her mind, _You have no idea of what is intentions were!_

Hermione audibly gasped and her hand came to her mouth.

Her two friends noticed her change of mood. Harry looked over at her curiously and asked, "Are you okay Hermione? You look a bit pale."

She nodded her head and lied easily, "Yea just a little stomach ache. C'mon let's get to potions before Snape gives us all detentions for being late."

When they arrived at potions, Hermione looked over at Malfoy sitting next to Pansy Parkinson.

He had his head on his hand, drifting off to sleep but then jerking awake again.

Hermione's brow furrowed in concern. He was not sleeping well at night, that was obvious.

If he would just tell Dumbledore then everything would be okay for he would know what to do.

Dumbledore would find a way to keep him safe.

She knew he did not want to carry out with his task, so why was he being so stubborn.

Why did she care?

She watched him all class struggling to stay awake with dark bags under his eyes.

When Snape finally released the class, Draco suddenly had energy to jump out of his seat and exit the room before anyone else.

She watched Pansy Parkinson's curious gaze followed him out of the room.

A knot tied in the pit of her stomach.

What was Malfoy up to.


	13. Sweater Weather

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and to the rest who took the time to read my story. I'm a bit of a novice, so it means a lot to me. Here is a new installment! Enjoy this new chapter and please review what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazingly, wonderful J.K Rowling. But my birthday is coming up so maybe she give them to me then. That would be a killer present.**

* * *

 _Draco brushed his hands against the manor walls to guide him through the halls. All the torches throughout the manor had been extinguished leaving the hallways pitch black._

 _He heard a piercing scream coming from the direction of the Malfoy Manor drawing room he quickened his pace._

 _His heart seized with panic as the screams continued. It had felt like never ending needles piercing into his skull. As he neared closer they got louder and louder, urgently pushing him faster._

 _He reached the closed doors and pushed them open into the drawing room._

 _His eyes widened at the horrific sight before him._

 _Hermione Granger was mangled on the floor, screaming, as his aunt leered above her torturing her over and over. Her hair was matted to her head, and blood seeped from her shut eyes. Her screams reverberated throughout the room, churning Draco's stomach._

 _He began to run in her direction to help her but something came out of the shadows and addressed Draco. He had red, snake like eyes, and dark long robes. His leering face was a nightmare to anyone who had witnessed him before._

 _Draco half-whispered in recognition as he took a step back, "Voldemort"._

 _The snake like creature stepped closer and laughed maniacally, relishing in the blonde boys fear._

 _Voldemort stepped toward Hermione, who was now unconscious, and lightly pushed her cheek to the side with his foot._

 _Rage building up in him, Draco launched forward, drawing out his wand. "Don't you dare touch her!" He shouted._

 _Voldemort continued to laugh, circling, the brunette on the floor. "Oh I will not touch her. I promise." He glanced over at Bellatrix, "But does not mean she will not."_

 _Bellatrix sent another crucio in Hermione's direction, causing her unconscious body to twitch involuntary._

 _Draco screamed, hot tears streaking down his face. "Stop! Please! You are killing her!"_

 _Voldemort set his hand on Bellatrix's arm, motioning her to stop._

 _With a disappointed look on her face she began, "But-"_

 _Voldemort commanded, "You must do as I say Bella!"_

 _Bellatrix took a couple steps back into the shadows and out of sight._

 _Voldemort redirected his attention to the young Malfoy. He stepped closer to him, and circled him like a predator circles his prey._

" _How young you are and so naive. Thinking you are stronger than me." He stopped behind Draco and whispered into his ear. "Look at her, all weak and frail. The brains of the golden trio, no longer able to fight. Her life in my hands."_

 _Draco's fists shook uncontrollably._

 _Voldemort continued, "You see Draco, there is a way you can save her. It's quite easy actually. You must carry out your task and I will let her live. But until then-" He snapped his fingers and Bellatrix came back out of the shadows._

 _She pointed her wand at Hermione and screamed, "Crucio!"_

 _Hermione stirred awake and her screams penetrated his ears, sending a cold shiver down his spine._

 _Voldemort came back to stand in front of Draco. "Tick-tock goes the clock Draco."_

 _Suddenly Draco felt as he was being pulled back and away from the manor. He tried to run towards Hermione, screaming for her, but he was only falling backward, farther and farther away. Her screams became quieter as her form became smaller._

 _Soon she was gone completely and Draco was shrouded in a dark abyss._

* * *

Draco jerked awake, urgently screaming Hermione's name. His forehead was laced with a cold sweat and his heart pounded in his chest.

He was still in his dormitory. It was only a dream.

Blaise's voice drifted through the room, "You okay mate? You sounded as if you were having a nightmare."

Draco panicked, "Yea I'm fine. Did you hear me say anything."

Blaise hesitated and looked at his friend curiously. "Nope nothing. Just a bit of crying and thrashing around."

Draco scoffed, "Malfoys don't cry."

Blaise rolled his eyes and laid back down, "Alright Malfoy, keep telling yourself that."

Draco waited until he heard his roommate's even snores before he got out of bed and opened his drawer.

Inside his top drawer laid the parchment with the cursed necklace. He knew what he had to do in order to keep her safe. Even if that meant losing her in the process.

He began to close the drawer, but something blue caught his eye.

Rolled up in the corner was Hermione's sweater, the same one he took from the library and never gave back. He took it out and shut his drawer.

He laid in his bed, clutching the sweater to his chest and breathed in its scent.

After all this time it still smelled like her.

He fell into a restless sleep, the guilt of what was to come surfacing from the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Hermione looked over at Draco during breakfast. His eyes were trained on the Headmaster with a guilty gaze.

Hermione's stomach lurched uneasily, knowing what he was thinking, hoping he would never act on it.

His internal battle was tearing him apart, If only there was something she could do to help.

For the past week she had been studying and thinking of ways to get him out of his situation but nothing came to mind. The only thing she could think of is him telling Dumbledore, but he would never do that.

They were out of options and Draco was going to be forced to commit murder.

Unless she went to Dumbledore herself. Then Draco would most definitely hate her forever but she might have to take the risk if it meant saving both Dumbledore's and Draco's lives.

Before she would go to the headmaster, she needed to try again tonight, and ask Draco if he will accept her offer.

It was the only way.

* * *

That evening Hermione made her way to the Black Lake. The snow was falling lightly, creating a beautiful winter wonderland scene on the Hogwarts grounds.

As she neared the lake, she saw Draco was already sitting there, looking off into the sunset with a solemn expression across his face.

She sat next to him in the cold snow greeted him, "Hey."

He did not say anything back, but instead gave her a slight nod and continued staring at the sunset.

She noticed his dark circles and his puffy eyes. Had he been crying?

She reached for his icy cold hand and held it in hers, lacing their fingers together.

This gesture shocked him out of his trans, but he did not pull away. Instead he stared down at their joined hands.

His pale cold one clasped in her small warm one.

He looked up into her eyes, to see she was smiling.

She began, "I wanted to thank you."

Confused, he asked, "For what?"

"For saying whatever you said to Mclaggen, or whatever you did. It worked and he has been ignoring me." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He shook his head and hung it, "It was nothing."

She took his chin in her hand and brought his eyes to hers, "It was not nothing. It meant something to me."

His icy grey eyes darkened as he stared back at her. His intense gaze stirred something foreign in her, making her want to be closer to him.

Without moving his gaze he whispered, "I have something for you." With his free hand he reached into his bag and pulled out her blue sweater.

Hermione gasped, "My favorite blue sweater! I had been looking everywhere for this! Where did you find it!"

He looked at her, joy building in his heart at her apparent happiness. "I found it in the library, back when we were working on that project together." He braced for her reaction.

She gaped at him, "That was a while ago."

He refused to speak and merely nodded his head.

She refrained from commenting on it, and instead released her hand from his to take off her robe.

He rose his brows in question and asked, "What are you doing, it's freezing out here."

Hermione took her blue sweater and put it on over her undershirt. Warmth instantly radiated through her, as she snuggled against the familiar softness.

Her body jolted when she noticed her sweater smelled like him. She looked over at him with wide eyes and his met hers, equally panicked and shocked.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Uh. Well thank you for returning it to me." He gave her a rare smile and her stomach flopped.

They both watched as the sun quickly fell behind the mountain.

Soon they were submerged in darkness, their hands clasped together again.

* * *

Hermione walked next to Ron as they strolled through Hogsmeade, with Harry on his other side.

The sun was bright out but the snow continued to fall down around them.

They had just left Zonko's, much to Hermione's dismay, and were on their way to Honeydukes.

Hermione found herself looking at different Christmas gifts in the windows.

It was Harry's idea to take a trip to Hogsmeade to get gifts for all their friends. She had practically forgotten Christmas was coming soon and she was relieved Harry had mentioned it.

She still had a couple of gifts to get for people but she was overall satisfied with her picks.

She never had the blonde Slytherin on her mind until she saw something in a store window.

She left Ron's side to get a better look at, and walked up to the window.

She gasped at it in wonder, and was startled when Draco came to the forefront of her mind.

She was entranced by the object she did not notice her two best friends come up beside her.

Harry broke her out of her trance with his voice, "Hey Mione what you looking at there."

Ron next to her whined, "Let's get to Honeydukes before all the good sweets are gone."

Hermione slowly turned away from the window to address them, "Sorry I was just looking at something. It was nothing." She decided to the change subject, "Ron what are you getting Lavender?"

They started back on the way to Honeydukes. Ron turned red and shook his head, "That woman is so complicated I don't even know where to start. If only she was more like you Mione' I could just get her a book."

Hermione became nauseous, the memory of his advances earlier that year coming to her mind.

Harry noticed her pale face and nudged Ron in the side, pointing out Hermione's obvious discomfort.

Ron turned beet red and quickly rushed out, "Not that I mean I want you to be my girlfriend or anything Mione'. I'm happy with Lavender, really I am. And I'm sorry about that night. We're good right?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and took his hand. With a reassuring squeeze she said, "Yea Ron, we are good."

Ron returned her small smile with a large grin. "Thank goodness, I've been trying to find a way to apologize all year, but you had been so distant. I thought you were mad."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "I'm not mad. Never was."

The three best friends walked off towards the sweet shoppe, and unbeknownst to them, a tall platinum blonde was watching them the entire way.


	14. Christmas

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it has been almost two weeks but life has been getting busy. Christmas has finally arrived! Will they finally kiss or not? I don't know...Hehe. Guess you will have to wait and see. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and the rest of you who have taken to the time to read my story. It means a lot to me because I know how time can be very limited. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to a talented, British, and very successful author (J.K Rowling in case you didn't know). So its impossible for it to be me...darn.**

* * *

Christmas break was quickly approaching and Hermione was running out of time.

She needed to tell Dumbledore soon before Malfoy acted on his task.

Everytime she was about to go to Dumbledore, she always stopped herself.

Maybe it was the way Draco looked beaten down and tired, or the way their eyes always met at mealtimes, leaving her confused.

Whatever it was, it was not worth the risk of Dumbledore dying, or Draco being sent to Azkaban.

Hermione paced back and forth in her dormitory, a nauseous feeling filling up in her gut.

Her knees became wobbly, forcing her to sit down on her bed.

Hermione thought back on her irrationality for not telling the Headmaster about Mclaggen. She thought she was strong enough to keep him away. She thought he would leave her alone after she threatened him. She thought many things that she wanted to work but in the end they never did.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was ashamed.

She hid her face in her hands and let a few stray tears fall slide down her cheeks.

She was ashamed for what happened between her and Mclaggen. She was terrified that if she told someone, that they would not do anything, and Mclaggen would retaliate further. As irrational as it was, she did not want to attention and worry she would get from her friends.

What petrified her the most was that Draco Malfoy was the key to her peace.

For months she carried this weight upon her shoulders, fearing the shadows at night and the blind turns in the halls.

Never in a million years would she ever think Draco Malfoy would be the one to take all that fear away.

So a part of her felt she owed him, and that she should keep his secret. On the other hand, people's lives were in danger and she could not risk it.

She imagined the look on Draco's face when he discovered she went behind his back and told the Headmaster.

Why would she care if he was mad at her betrayal? Could you even call it a betrayal. It is not like they were friends or anything.

No, they were not friends, but something else entirely.

When she was around him she feels an energy, radiating between them. Something indescribable. A force of pull that she had never felt with anyone in her life.

Draco Malfoy was definitely not her friend.

But then what were they?

This question plagued Hermione's mind for weeks. She tried observing Draco during their nightly meetings but he never showed signs of something more.

He always remained cold, with a blank face, never revealing any emotion.

The only part of him that held the truth were his icy grey eyes.

His eyes betrayed everything he felt and looking into them always sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione laid on her bed and pulled out her blue sweater from her dresser.

She refused to wash it in fear that his scent would fade.

Although these thoughts scared her, she refused to acknowledge them as anything more than the need to feel comfort.

She was afraid to admit Draco Malfoy had filled the hole inside her heart, that before then, felt empty and cold.

* * *

Hermione held Draco's gift, wrapped in parchment with a little bow. She hid it in the inside of her robes so as to surprise him when the time came.

The day she found it in the window at Hogsmeade, she went back later and bought it. It was too perfect to pass by.

Tomorrow everyone would be going home for the holidays, so this would be the last time she would see him in a couple weeks.

As she neared the edge of the lake, she noticed he was not there yet. She was mildly surprised considering he had always been the one to show up first for the past couple weeks.

She sat in her spot and laid back looking up at the stars.

The sun had already set, and the moon had taken its place in the dark night sky.

A shooting star passed by and she closed her eyes and made a wish.

 _I wish Draco would get off his high horse and tell Dumbledore._

She laughed at herself. Since when has she been one to believe in shooting stars.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

She sat up just as Draco was approaching. He was wearing his normal dark black robe, and under that, his dark suit. He wore black earmuffs over his ears and a green Slytherin scarf around his neck.

He sat next to her and greeted her, "Granger."

The energy around them crackled again as she greeted him back, "Malfoy."

They sat in silence for several minutes, the only noise was from the beating of their hearts and the whispering of the trees in the winter wind.

She glanced over at him, and was startled to find he was already looking at her with an indescribable expression in his eyes.

His eyes quickly averted and her cheeks became flushed. She finally spoke breaking the tense silence, "I got you something."

He rose an eyebrow in question, and looked back over at her. "You what?" Draco asked, a confused look upon his face.

"I got you a Christmas present." She began ruffling in her robes and took out the wrapped object.

Draco's eyes widened and he began, "No you shouldn't have-"

"It's Christmas. Now take it." She rolled her eyes at his absurdity and quickly shoved the present into his hands.

He looked down at the wrapped box with a fearful expression.

Hermione peered over at him curiously, about to explode of excitement. Impatiently she said, "Oh would you open it already. It won't bite."

He looked over at her and smirked, "How can I be too sure."

She slapped him and laughed, "Shut up and open it you git."

He intensely stared back at her, his voice lowered to a whisper, "I never got you anything."

She shook her head, "I don't want anything."

He began unwrapping the present and Hermione watched him, waiting for his reaction.

The wrapping was around a box so he proceeded to open it.

Inside was a small snow globe. It was a view of the Black Lake, frozen over at winter time, with the snowy mountains in the background and Hogwarts on the other side.

He shook it upside down and real life snow began to fall down onto the lake creating a thin layer. White birds flew all around, circling the lake, and singing a birdsong that was coming out of the globe.

Inside the globe the sun was setting and rising over and over, creating different reflections across the lake.

He looked up into Hermione's eyes and stuttered, "I don't know what to say."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. She said, "You don't have to say anything. It reminded me of you. And now when you look at it, it will remind you of me."

Draco frowned. "I wish I would have gotten you something."

"Really it's fine, I dont-"

Her voice trailed off, rendering her speechless as Draco took out his wand and conjured a small red rose in his hand. He cast an everlasting charm on it and reached towards her face.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, he tucked the red rose in her curly brown hair.

He looked into her shining eyes and whispered, "Like the story we translated. The Beauty and the Beast. It is something you can remember meby."

His gaze lingered to her lips and he slightly leaned in.

His hand rested on her cheek while his fingers played with her curls. She blushed at his close proximity and soft touch.

She became lightheaded and matched his movements by moving even closer, their lips barely centimeters apart.

Her mouth hung slightly open, in a shocked expression.

He leaned forward, their lips slightly brushing, sending a shock wave through her whole body. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he abruptly stood up, pocketing the snow globe in his robes.

With his head cast down, avoiding her gaze, he rushed out, "Thanks for the gift Granger. Happy Christmas." He was gone before she could utter the sentiments back.

She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips and whispered into the empty, cold night, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

* * *

Draco's cheeks flushed as he rushed back to the Slytherin common room. He blamed the blushing on the cold night air, avoiding the possibility it could be from anything else.

His hands shook fiercely at his sides and his mind raced.

Did he almost just kiss her? He wanted to, and he was so close to doing it.

What was she doing to him, with her little gifts and intoxicating scent. He wished they had never gotten partnered on the Ancient Runes projects.

He would not have to be facing this torment he is now.

He was a Death Eater and he had a mission. Kill Albus Dumbledore.

That damn Gryffindor kept getting in his way, implanting guilt into his head.

 _How did she do it?_ Draco asked himself.

He never felt like this for anyone before.

Every time he looked into her sparkling brown eyes, he felt at home. A sense of peace would wash over him.

 _She is a mudblood,_ he reminded himself.

 _You are a death eater._

He concluded nothing would ever be able to happen between them.

Draco made his way to his dormitory and opened his door.

He was slightly surprised to see Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott on a bed, a tangle of limbs.

Draco stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

Both Slytherins broke apart with shocked looks on their faces.

Blaise began, "Damn it Malfoy, I didn't know you were still here. Normally you leave early for the Holidays. Look-"

Malfoy shook his head and cocked an eyebrow, "It's about time mate. You think I have not noticed the two of you? I'm very perceptive." He made his way to his bed and fell down onto it.

Theo made to leave, casting a wary glance back at Draco before exiting the room.

Blaise watched Draco suspiciously as the blonde Slytherin shoved his head into a pillow and screamed unintelligible words.

Blaise laughed, "And you think I'm not perceptive, eh Malfoy. Who is this girl that's got you all worked up."

Draco shot up like a bullet and rushed out, "Girl! There is no girl damn you. It's nothing, and it has nothing to do with a girl, you here me. So don't go spreading rumors, Zabini."

Blaise raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just calling it as I see it, Draco."

Draco laid back down, exhausted from such an emotional turmoil.

Blaise began again, "Why aren't you gone yet. You always leave early."

Draco spoke lazily, his gaze upon the ceiling. "I'm not going home this Christmas."

Blaise looked at his friend with a worried expression, "Is you-know-who going to be ok with that?"

Draco sighed and turned his back on the other Slytherin. "I don't quite care."

* * *

Hermione sat in her family home living room. The fireplace was emitting a warm glow throughout the dark room and the lights from the Christmas tree brought joy to her heart. She had just arrived home, and her parents had gone to sleep already. Under the Christmas tree was a plethora of presents all wrapped in red and green. The house still faintly smelled of baked cookies, luring Hermione into a restful state.

She went upstairs to change for bed. As she laid in bed, she thought of her blonde Slytherin and the almost kiss. How did life get so complicated?

Christmas arrived, bringing joy and merriment in its wake. Hermione was especially happy on this day as she helped her mom make breakfast and cookies every Christmas morning.

Her extended family arrived, consisting of a day full of present exchanges, drunken Christmas caroling and noisy cousins.

Once her family had left, Hermione and her parents flooed to the Burrow to spend the rest of Christmas with her other extended family.

The evening was spent eating a multitude of treats and avoiding nasty pranks from the twins. Hermione laughed with her two best friends until she could not laugh anymore.

As she sat on the lumpy couch she observed her wizard family. Arthur Weasley was questioning her parents once again. Molly Weasley was chasing Fred and George for they may have just blown something up. Ginny and Harry were talking alone on a small couch, and Ron was playing a game of wizard chess with his brother, Charlie.

Hermione laid back onto the couch, and taking a sip of her warm butterbeer, fell into a blissful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had gotten a particularly nasty howler from his mother. It went on to complain about his insensitivity for not coming home for the holidays. Draco could have cared less about the holidays, but he did feel a tad guilty for abandoning his mother.

He just did not want to be anywhere near the snake that had ruined his perfectly manicured life.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table during Christmas dinner. Everyone left at Hogwarts, including the teachers, were congregated at the Gryffindor table, all enjoying a Christmas meal.

Draco sat alone, watching the disgusting spectacle with hooded eyes.

He watched as a student he recognized as a Ravenclaw laughed at something a friend had just said.

Draco looked all around him and noticed his apparent solitude.

He began to gather himself and make an exit when a small first year, he did not know from what house, stopped in front of his path.

The little boy looked up at him with small brown eyes, too similar to Granger's, that Draco had to avert his gaze.

The boy spoke, "Hi! I saw you were sitting all alone over there." He pointed to where Draco had been previously sitting. He continued, "I told my friend we should invite you over, but she said you were evil. I said that can't be true because you looked so nice." The first year smiled up at him.

Draco snarled down at the little boy. "I am evil, so stay away from me." Draco made to leave but the boy stopped in his path again. Draco had to stop his immediate reflex to push the boy to the ground. He balled his fists.

The boy jutted out his chin, "My mum always told me that no one is evil or good. It is our actions that define us. So you don't have to be evil if you don't want to be."

Draco rolled his eyes and spoke back nastily, "Where is your mother. Why aren't you with her then."

The little boy merely stared back at Draco, "My mum and dad died during the raid in the muggle town near Hogsmeade on Halloween." He said in a quiet voice his brown eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

Draco's voice caught in his throat. "Oh."

The little boy took Draco's hand and guided him to the Gryffindor table. Draco was too weak to protest. His legs felt like they would collapse at any moment.

This is what he was fighting for. He was fighting on the side that took innocent lives, and took mums and dads from young children. He was evil.

He sat next to the little boy at the table.

The entire table hushed, giving Draco odd and suspicious looks. Most likely wondering what a Slytherin was doing with them.

The little boy handed him a plate and smiled up at him.

Draco tried to resist, but he could not help smiling back at him.

He piled his plate full with food and ate his delicious Christmas dinner.

By now everyone had returned to their conversations, and Draco found himself in one about Quidditch with a couple other students.

For a moment Draco could pretend he was something he was not.

He could forget that he was evil, and pretend to be good.

For it was Christmas after all.


	15. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Things are beginning to heat up. I've been trying my best at keeping things in as chronological order as the books as I can. I know what happens in this chapter happened before Christmas break in the books. My purpose of making it later is because his acquaintance with Hermione was making him hesitate. Just go with it. :) Anyways enjoy! And please review!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling, but for my own enjoyment I play with her characters like little puppets on a string. hehe...**

* * *

Classes began again at the beginning of January, and Hermione found herself falling back into her normal routine.

It went something like this. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, study in the library, eat dinner, meet Malfoy by the lake.

Her nightly meetings with Malfoy became so habitual she had forgotten what it was like before they became acquaintances.

Every night they talked about their favorite childhood memories, and worst childhood memories. They talked about superficial things such as favorite foods and colors. They barely scratched the surface, afraid of coming to the realization that what they were doing was forbidden.

Hermione took advantage of these moments for they gave her a chance to escape the terrible reality they lived in. Her time with Malfoy provided peace away from her chaotic surroundings, such as attacks on muggles and Death Eater raids.

Everyday she found herself looking forward to those little moments and the rapid beating of her heart whenever she is near him.

Hermione hoped that this bubble, her and Malfoy had created around them, would never burst.

* * *

Draco enjoyed the time he spent with Granger. He truly did.

Unfortunately it was not real and it was time to end this charade they had been creating.

She was just a reminder of what he was fighting against and he could not stand to be near her anymore.

She was slowly ripping away the walls he had built up so meticulously.

Hermione Granger was an enigma and the prime example of what he was supposed to hate.

Gryffindor. Muggleborn. Know-it-all.

Why was it impossible to hate her now?

How come she proved to be a contradiction to all his beliefs.

The bloody Gryffindor was clouding his thoughts every minute of every day.

He needed to stay on track and redeem the Malfoy name, as well as save his family's lives.

With a plan perfectly crafted in his mind, he set out to accomplish it and no one was going to stop him.

Not even Her.

* * *

Hermione shoved the lasts bits of her food down, eager to go to the black lake.

Harry and Ron incredulously watched their best friend scarf her food down, and being the epitome of her biggest pet peeve.

Ron spoke first, "'Mione, uh. You are beating me in the race to who can finish their food first." He awkwardly chuckled.

Hermione swallowed her last bite and hurriedly spoke while collecting her stuff, "I have to get to the library."

Harry responded in a curt voice, "You're lying."

Hermione looked down at Harry with wide eyes. Did he know? Had he followed her?

She laughed nervously, "What makes you think that Harry." She adjusted her bag, as a nervous habit.

Harry challenged her with his green eyes, "Because, you never went to the library this much before. Even last year during OWL's." He paused, staring her down, "But recently you are always running off somewhere after dinner in a rush. We barely see you anymore. Only during classes. It's useless to lie Hermione."

Hermione panicked, knowing she would not be able to lie her way out of this one.

Becoming angry she spat back at him, "It's not your business Harry! My life is not one of your mysteries you think you can solve. Please just leave me be." Her voice became softer towards the end.

Harry seemed to back down at this and said, "I won't pry, but whatever it is, I hope you know what your doing."

Hermione's cheeks flamed and with a curt goodbye she walked out of the hall.

Ron looked back at Harry and said, "C'mon mate, It's Mione. She is most likely going to the library. She wouldn't lie." Oblivious he continued eating at an inhuman pace.

With squinted eyes Harry watched as Draco Malfoy stood up and walked out of the hall with his head down, like he did every night.

Harry watched the blonde Slytherin suspiciously and responded to Ron in a harsh tone, "Yea, you're right. Hermione would never lie."

* * *

Draco's hands shook, dreading what he was about to do.

He had followed Granger out again like every night, but this time things would be different.

He needed to end it now, before things got worse.

Sitting next to her in the snow, he looked over at her to see a faint smile on her face.

This smile did not reach her eyes, unlike her normal smiles where her entire face lights up.

She was upset.

Draco immediately felt the desire to make her feel better but he squashed those feelings instantly.

He gulped down his fear and whispered, "Look Granger. We have to end this."

She whipped her head around and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Her voice broke as she said, "What. Why?"

He looked into her brown orbs, already shining with unshed tears.

He had to look away, for her eyes were his undoing. He harshly bit back, "Because its a waste of time!" Good Draco, just get to the point, "And I dont know why I am hanging out with you. It was a momentary lapse of judgment."

Hermione stood, her entire body shaking, she shouted back at him, "A momentary lapse of judgment? We have been meeting for over a month! That's far from momentary!"

He stood as well to level himself with her, "Come to your senses Granger. I am a Death Eater! You are a-". He paused, avoiding saying the word that used to come out so easily.

Hermione bristled, her face becoming red from anger. "I'm a what? Huh Malfoy? What was that?" She demanded.

Becoming angry with her attitude, he shouted back. "You're a mudblood! The scum under my feet! The bane of my existence! You're everything I stand against! So bear with me if I'm a bit confused as to why I spend my free time with you."

Hermione scoffed, "You think you are the only one confused! Damn it Malfoy! I'm terrified as to what this is!" She motioned with her hands between the two of them.

Tears fell freely from her eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

He stepped closer to her and spoke softly, "That is why we have to end it."

She cried, "Why. Why can't we just stay like this forever." Hermione wanted to scream, _Please don't leave me. I feel so safe with you._

Draco became stoic and forced himself to keep distance between them. "Because it's impossible."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight, stopping her tears from falling. She whispered, "I don't even know why I am crying. I'm being so stupid." She opened her eyes to see his silvery orbs staring back at her.

He abruptly turned and started making his way back to the castle.

He heard Granger's voice shout at him, "Draco wait!" He stopped, his back tensing. He refused to turn around, afraid he might do something he would regret.

She caught up with him and stood right behind him. Her voice cracked when she said, "Thank you."

He barely nodded before sprinting up the hill to the castle. The snow came down harshly with a bitter wind that cut at his skin.

He ran all the way to his dormitory not once stopping, afraid she would catch up again. Once he got to his bed he laid on top of the covers in his clothes. He let one tear slip out of his eye and down his cheek.

That was the extent of his tears, for Malfoys never cry.

* * *

Hermione's brain was clouded by the cold, allowing her a few moments of peace.

She let Harry and Ron drag her into The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade.

Ever since last night, when Draco left, she had been frozen in time, the scene of him leaving replaying in her mind.

She sat across from Harry and Ron. She heard them saying something or another about Ginny and Dean but she ignored it.

" _Come to your senses Granger! I am a Death Eater! You are a-"_

" _I'm a what_?"

" _You're a mudblood!"_

Malfoy's voice rang in her ears, drowning out the background sounds of the restaurant.

She noticed a warm butterbeer was placed in front of her. She took it swiftly and began drinking all the contents in the cup. She emptied the cup in record speed, earning her some odd looks from her friends.

"I'm gonna get another." She said as she rose from her chair and headed to the bar.

She smiled at Madame Rosmerta. Oddly the bartender did not smile back. Instead she stared at Hermione with emotionless eyes.

A little unnerved Hermione politely said, "One butterbeer please."

Madame Rosmerta turned on her heel and began preparing her drink.

 _Odd,_ Hermione thought to herself. She noticed Madame Rosmerta leaving the bar area and enter the back of the restaurant. A few moments later she came out and handed Hermione her drink.

Hermione said thank you and was about to turn around until she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair leaving from the back of the restaurant, an odd look on his face.

Her heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of him. _What was that all about_. She took a gulp of her butterbeer to calm her stomach.

She watched as he took a couple looks around the restaurant suspiciously before leaving.

She sighed of relief. He did not see her.

She made her way back to the table and saw Professor Slughorn standing next to them.

The Professor saw her as she approached and said, "Ah Miss Granger, I was just inviting Harry to my annual winter party. You must come and bring a date!"

Hermione smiled politely and said, "I'd be delighted Professor."

Slughorn clapped his hands together joyfully. "Well it was nice to see everyone. I must get going. Potter. Granger. Wallenby."

Ron sneered at the back of the man who just left and Hermione giggled.

Giggled? The butterbeer was definitely getting to her.

8 butterbeers and 12 protests later, Harry and Ron were hauling Hermione out of the restaurant.

Ron laughed, "Geez Hermione. You have to be the only person to get smashed on butterbeer."

Hermione scoffed, "I. Am. Not. Smashed. Ronald!" She dragged herself out of Harry and Ron's grasps and stumbled a little falling into the snow.

She turned over onto her back and giggled uncontrollably. Her two friends tried to stand her up but she pulled them down with her into the snow.

"This is nice." Hermione stated a content smile on her face.

Ron grimaced, "Bloody cold if you ask me."

Harry looked at Hermione oddly as her face morphed from one of content to despair.

She sobbed uncontrollably, not being able to stop the tears. She blamed it on her inebriated state.

She wailed, "God damn it Draco!"

Ron became startled. "Malfoy?"

"Yes _Malfoy_! Malfoy is a git!" She said, slurring her words.

Ron angrily demanded, "What did he do?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Ron, confused, looked at Hermione with wide eyes. He caught Harry's eyes looking back at him from Hermione's other side.

He looked speculative, like he was solving some mystery.

Hermione shot up like a bullet, startling the two boys.

"Lets go I'm cold!" She attempted to stand but lost her balance and fell into Ron.

She smiled into his chest, "Mmmm. You smell so good. I wish I liked you like that Ron. Really I do. It would have been so much easier. Not as complicated." She drew back, her head hanging low.

A blush spread across Ron's face.

Harry changed the subject, saving Ron from having to say anything. "C'mon lets get you back Hermione."

The boys draped her arms around their shoulders and they began to descend back to the castle.

Hermione felt giddy again. She began to sing, for it was the only outlet to express her happiness.

Her merriment was halted by the ear splitting scream that came from just ahead of them.

She broke out of her daze, immediately sobering at the sight of Katie Bell floating in mid air.

She covered her hand over mouth in shock.

Katie's friend spoke to the trio in panicked gasps, "I told her not to touch it. That if it was meant for Dumbledore it was probably important. She went to the bathroom and came back with it." Katie's friend was in hysterics so Hermione walked over to her and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

As the fellow student sobbed into Hermione's shoulder, Hermione's mind raced. The necklace was meant for Dumbledore? The object was obviously cursed.

Wait.

Who did she see in The Three Broomsticks that looked odd and suspicious?

Who is on a mission to see out Dumbledore's death?

Draco Malfoy.

Bloody hell.


	16. Shooting Stars

**A/N: Hey all! Here is another update! I had some time on my hands so I decided to post another chapter. I really like this chapter because...well you'll see. :) Anyways enjoy, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I can dream to be her but it shall never be...**

* * *

Hermione was seething.

She sped down the hall trying to get to Dumbledore as fast as she could.

The boys and her had just been in Mcgonagall's office, being reprimanded for always being around when bad things happen.

She ditched her two friends as soon as they entered the hall.

Her hair was whipping ferociously around her, crackling with sparks, hitting innocent passersby.

If she was a comic character smoke would be coming out of her ears at this moment.

How could she have believed he had changed?

Was she that stupid to think she had gotten to him somehow and softened his steely heart.

She was quite mistaken and she was going to fix this mess she had been a part of.

If she saw that gits face again she would slap him into next week.

She whipped around corners and ran up stairs at an inhuman pace.

Her mind was racing with ways to kill Draco Malfoy, when she felt someone tug her hand and bring her to a stop.

She turned around harshly, ready to yell at the person who so rudely interrupted her.

Her breath hitched as she recognized the pale, blonde Slytherin before her.

His eyebrows were drawn together and he had a pleading look on his face.

Without hesitating, Hermione lifted her hand and brought her hand down onto his cheek. The sound of her slap echoed throughout the hallway.

All passerby's stopped and watched the spectacle in front of them.

Hermione's face contorted with rage and Malfoy's held a look of pain.

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted, totally oblivious to the audience they had created. She continued, "You are nothing but a slimy git! And to think I-"

Draco cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. He whispered harshly, "I would stop right there Granger. We have made quite a spectacle. Wouldn't want your two boyfriends knowing you've made friends with a Death Eater, now would ya. " He smirked at her risen eyebrows.

She moved her gaze to her left and right to see everyone staring at them.

Her face heated up, and realizing Draco's hand was still on her mouth she bit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco cried, nursing his red hand.

"For being a git." She replied in a hurried whisper. She then addressed all the other students, "Nothing to see here. Now move along before I take away house points for invasion of privacy!" Everyone scurried away, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the corridor.

"Look-" He began.

"No I don't want to hear it. I'm telling Dumbledore right now!" She turned to leave but he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her to the wall. Her breathing became erratic and she became dizzy. Memories of Mclaggen's similar stance echoed in her mind.

She avoided Draco's eyes.

"You can't tell him! You aren't even supposed to know!" He shouted at her, anger written on his face.

She could barely speak. She closed her eyes and all she could see was sandy brown hair, a harsh gaze, and roaming hands. She tried to shrink further against the wall, putting as much space between her and Mclaggen as possible.

"Granger?" She heard a voice call for her. It was not Mclaggen's.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy before her, his arms still trapping her against the wall. His grey eyes were laced with concern as he looked down at her. His arms were less forceful than before and slightly rested on either side of her. His face was inches away from hers, his eyes roaming her face to find the source of her distress.

She laid her hand on his arm and pushed it down. "Please, stop." She spoke softly.

Recognition sparked in his eyes and he quickly drew back, giving her the space she needed.

Once his arms were gone she straightened herself and began down the hallway again.

Draco followed her, and matched her pace, standing next to her.

She cast him a wary glance.

His head was down, looking at the floor. His brows were drawn together in a contemplative look.

They arrived to Dumbledore's office and Hermione was about to say the password when Draco spoke.

"Wait-" He turned to look at her. He looked resigned and tired. "I will tell him." He said.

Hermione scoffed. "And you expect me to believe that?"

Draco rolled his eye. "I'll do it right now. You can wait here then go in and tell him after me. But he will already know so what's the point." He challenged her with his icy orbs.

She stared back, considering this new development. Finally she said, "Ok. Deal." She stuck out her hand to shake his. He rolled his eyes at her gesture but he still gave his hand in return and shook it. Their hands lingered for longer than necessary and simultaneously they both pulled apart, shocked at the intimacy of it all.

Draco cleared his throat and spoke to the gargoyle, "Lemon drops!" The wall opened to reveal a winding staircase. Draco stepped onto the stairs and looked back at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

He continued smirking at her until the wall had closed back up.

 _What is wrong with him?! That smirk! Seriously!_ Hermione thought to herself.

She stood outside of the walls and decided she would wait until he came back out.

* * *

Draco walked into a large area with large double doors on the other side. He walked across and without knocking opened the doors.

Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be in a heated argument about something.

Draco immediately felt uncomfortable and spoke, "Oh I'm sorry I will come back later."

Dumbledore waved his hand, "Nonsense. Severus and I were just finishing up." Snape gave Dumbledore a look that said, _no we weren't!,_ but he left anyways at the request of the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at Draco. His blue eyes had less twinkle than normal and his hand looked as if it had been through a barbecue.

Draco decided to ignore both observations and sat in the armchair across the headmaster's desk.

"Um sir. I messed up." Draco said while looking down at his hands.

Dumbledore regarded him curiously. He said, "Mmm. Yes I know all about your assignment. Severus has told me everything about it."

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes went wide in shock."What?!"

Dumbledore looked quite grave when he spoke next, "Professor Snape has made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother. It's purpose is to keep you out of harm."

Draco's face darkened. "Bloody hell."

Dumbledore slightly smiled, "Eloquently put Mr. Malfoy."

Draco started suddenly, "If you knew why haven't you expelled me yet?"

"That would have compromised your entire position and put, not only you, but Professor Snape into serious danger." Draco nodded his head. "I feel the guilt for what you have done will be enough punishment as it is. I would like to take advantage of your change in alliances and I must ask a favor from you. "

Draco rose his eyebrows in surprise and said, "I need your help. I will do anything."

* * *

Hermione's legs were beginning to get tired. They had been in there for a half hour and he had not come out yet.

As if on cue the wall opened again and Draco stepped out.

Hermione ambushed him. "Well how did it go."

Draco looked more worried than before and said, "Um. Well. He is all yours." He hurried down the hallway without another word.

Hermione stepped onto the spiral staircase and let it take her all the way up.

The large double doors were already open and she could see Dumbledore behind his desk.

He saw her as soon as she stepped into the room and he gave her a small smile.

"Ms. Granger. What a pleasant surprise." He said, feigning shock.

Hermione smiled inward and took a seat in the armchair.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, did Draco tell you about what he was tasked to do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy confessed and it seems he will be of use to me." Dumbledore said with a knowing expression on his face.

Hermione sighed with relief. "Ok good. Well I guess that is all." She began to stand but halted at Dumbledore's words.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger. We are not quite done yet." He gave her a piercing look. "Is there anything you would like to tell me."

Hermione shook her head.

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows and then lifted his hand. "Well I guess that's all then. You are dismissed."

Hermione slowly stood and made her way to the exit. Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the room. "Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Hermione froze with her hand on the doorknob. She pulled her hand away and took several steps back to the armchair.

Sitting back down she looked at her hands.

Then she told him.

Everything.


	17. A Heart Like Hers

**A/N: Yikes almost two weeks since my last update. Well here is another. Just as a warning the majority of the chapter is a dream so bare with me. I got a bit carried away. Enjoy the new chapter and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: So I called J.K Rowling and she has agreed to hand over the rights to The Harry Potter world. Great right?! Ha! Just joking. (I was never really great at jokes.)**

* * *

 _Hermione felt as if thousands of hot sharp needles were stabbing her entire body. She heard someone make a blood curdling scream. Was it her own?_

 _All of her senses had been dulled to where she could not feel the ground beneath her._

 _She slowly opened her eyes and saw a death eater with a mask on, looming over her._

 _Their wand was pointed in her direction while they hissed the unforgivable curse over and over._

 _Hermione's body convulsed and squirmed in the dirt. She challenged the death eater by staring him down, refusing to break._

 _The death eater began taking off his mask to reveal his identity. Standing above her was Draco Malfoy, a nasty grin upon his face._

 _Hermione's heart seized as she whispered, "What? Why?"_

 _Malfoy laughed maniacally, "You thought I was on your side! Ha! I would never lower myself to work with mudbloods! I'm a death eater sweetie, I know where my loyalties lie." At this he turned his head to look at something in the distance._

 _Hermione followed his gaze to see hundreds of people marching into a large building, their hands bound with ropes. Death eaters on either side of the line were lashing them with whips, urging them forward._

 _Tears stung Hermione's eyes. "What is happening! What are you doing?"_

" _Stupid mudblood!" Malfoy hissed, kicking her side. Hermione winced. "Open your eyes! This is the new world! Thanks to you, Voldemort was able to win and take Harry Potter down." He had a crazed grin on his face._

" _Harry's dead? This can't be real..."_

" _Oh, but it is. Look-" he pointed to the people marching into the large building. "Your fellow mudbloods are finally where they belong."_

 _Suddenly an explosion erupted, shaking the entire earth. Hermione watched as a jet flew away but another followed in its wake._

 _Bombs cascaded down from the sky, landing onto the large building that held hundreds of muggleborns._

 _Hermione tried to scream but her voice caught in her throat. Draco's face was level with hers and she was surprised to see concern._

 _He held out his hand to help her up. "Come on we have to get out of here." She hesitantly took his hand, confusion clouding her brain. This was the Draco she knew._

 _People around the building were screaming for help as the building began collapsing. More bombs came down, shaking the earth and causing the ground to split._

 _Large cracks formed all around her. The earth opened as if ready to eat them all._

 _She heard a voice far away. "Hermione we have to go!"_

 _She shook her head. "No! We have to help them!" Tears fell harder stinging her cheeks._

 _Someone grabbed her hand tugging her farther and farther from the helpless people._

" _No! No! Stop! We have to go back!" She cried._

 _Whoever had hold of her wouldn't let her go. "I need to keep you safe Hermione."_

 _Understanding her pleas were useless she submitted and willingly ran with him._

 _Her foot caught a rock and she stumbled forward. Her hand slipped from his as she fell into a crack in the earth._

 _Malfoy's scream for her was faint as she fell farther and farther into the deep, dark pit._

 _Her clothes whipped around her as she fell, the walls of the earth surrounding her._

 _She tried to scream but her breath had been knocked out of her. Soon the light from outside was gone and she continued falling in complete darkness._

 _She dropped to the cold, hard ground with a thud. The fall hurt less than she thought it would, as if it had been cushioned._

 _She slowly stood and took in her surroundings._

 _She was in a circular cave with, oddly enough, a door on one side._

 _Walking to the door, a feeling of dread built up in the pit of her stomach._

 _She took hold of the handle and opened the door._

 _Immediately a harsh rancid smell filled her senses. Hermione gagged, but continued on._

 _The source of the smell caused her knees to buckle and her heart to break._

 _In the middle of the room was a pile of dead bodies._

 _Lavender. Seamus. Dean. Neville. Luna. Ginny. Fred. George. Molly and Arthur Weasley. Her parents. Ron. Finally at the top laid Harry Potter._

 _All dead._

 _She fell to her knees and clutched her heart as she let out heart wrenching sobs. All her friends and family were dead._

 _Suddenly Harry at the top of the pile began to move. He shot up and turned his hollow, dead eyes toward her._

" _This is all your fault!" Harry screamed, pointing at her. "How could you do this to us 'Mione." Suddenly everyone else began to stir awake as well. "Get her!" Harry yelled._

 _Hermione panicked and turned back to the door she came through._

 _The door had disappeared and left only stone wall in its place. She pounded at the wall, screaming for help as the dead bodies of her loved ones approached._

 _Their cold clammy hands grabbed her and pulled her from the wall. They pushed her to the floor and began tearing at her face, neck, arms, and legs. They choresed over and over "All your fault, All your fault, All your fault!"_

" _It's not my fault! Stop, please. It's not my fault!" She screamed, pleading for them to stop._

 _She turned onto her side, curling into a ball, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered._

 _The tearing and chanting abruptly stopped._

 _Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes, to see everyone had vanished._

 _She saw the door had reappeared and she quickly ran to it, afraid it would disappear again._

 _She opened the door and was shocked by a bright light._

 _She stepped into what appeared to be the library of her dreams._

 _It was a room three stories high filled to the brim with books. On the lower level their were armchairs near a fire and a small desk._

 _As she continued scanning the glorious room she saw a spiral staircase leading to the other levels. She saw the back of a platinum blonde haired male, examining a book on the second level._

" _Draco?" She called out._

 _The man turned and there was Draco Malfoy, an opened book in his hands._

 _He gave her a small smile. "Hermione. Come join me."_

 _Without hesitating she moved her feet to the spiral staircase. She climbed the stairs, her eyes still fixed on him as if in a trance._

 _Once she was facing him she placed her hand on his cheek. "Are you real?" She whispered._

 _He chuckled. "I'd hope I am." His face turned concerned at her shocked face. "Did I wake you. Sorry. You know this stuff with the Dark Lord has been keeping me awake."_

 _Hermione looked into his grey eyes and felt herself melt. It's felt like weeks since they have touched like this. "Draco tell me."_

 _He shook his head. "No I don't want to worry you Hermione."_

" _Worry me. I dont mind. I love you Draco."_ I love him? _Her face morphed to one of shock._

" _I know you love me. I just- I dont know."_

" _You know?" She asked._

 _Draco laughed again. "Of course I know."_

 _That's when Hermione noticed his left hand. A wedding ring._

 _She looked at her own left hand and saw a matching band, as well as a beautiful diamond ring._

 _Shock would have been the correct reaction, but instead she felt happiness. An unexplainable warmth filled inside of her._

 _Something then caught her eye. Her eyes trailed down to her left forearm, where the dark mark leered up at her from her pale skin. Dread quickly replaced the warmth._

" _I have the- the." She stuttered._

 _Draco looked confused. "Of course honey."_

" _I'm a-" Tears threatened to spill._

" _What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern in his voice._

" _I would never get the mark!" She screamed getting angry._

 _Draco took a step back. "It was your idea Hermione. You thought it would keep you and the children safe." He informed her._

" _Children.."She whispered under her breath._

 _Draco's eyes bore into her. "You remember our children don't you, Hermione." She heard panic in his voice._

 _She ignored his question. "What- what is bothering you Draco. What is it with the Dark Lord." She asked, afraid of the answer._

 _His head hung. "He asked me to kill you and the children." He said matter of factly._

" _The children!" Hermione gasped._

 _He laid his head down onto her shoulder, sobs wracking his entire body. His hand trailed from her face down the length of her body. She heard him say, "I love you so much Hermione." He began kissing the hollow of her neck while his hands lifted her legs around his waist. He hoisted her onto the railing."But I have to do what he says." His hands gripped her hips tighter then he pushed._

 _Hermione felt herself slipping away as she looked up into Draco's tear stained eyes. She fell from the second story, books passing her view._

 _She hit the hard floor with a thud and everything went black._

* * *

Hermione woke, her whole body jerking forward. Her body was drenched in sweat and was shivering from head to toe.

She brought her fingers to her wet cheeks. Tears were involuntary falling freely from her eyes.

"What. Was. That." She whispered into the night.

She reached over and pulled out her blue sweater. She brought her nose to it, praying to all the gods it still smelled like him. It didn't.

It had been weeks since their last encounter. The snow was already beginning to melt, and the flowers were blooming again.

She knew it was her fault they had not talked. She avoided him at all costs, afraid to rehash what they had started. He would always find her in the halls and in the library, trying to get her to talk to him. But she always ran away, telling him her business was done and that he did not need her anymore.

Every night she found herself dreaming of their time together and how much she missed it.

She missed his childhood stories, when he was innocent without a care in the world. The side to him that he never showed the world would come out when he spoke about them.

She missed having someone to talk to about things she normally would not.

She missed him. His platinum blonde hair, his strong arms, and his icy grey eyes haunted her dreams.

Now the only thing she had to hold onto him was gone; his smell.

She pulled the sweater in closer, curling around it.

She knew it was wrong for them to be friends, so she just had to be patient and wait for this feeling to pass.

* * *

Draco worried day in and day out about his new assignment.

How was he supposed to be a double spy and not get caught.

He now knew Professor Snape was one but the man was much more cunning than him and Draco was likely to fail.

Dumbledore expected him to pretend to follow orders, and not let the Dark Lord find out where his true loyalties lied.

Where did they lie?

He was not exactly a muggleborn lover. Or was he?

The past several weeks he has made a fool out of himself by chasing down a muggleborn.

Who's to say he isn't a muggleborn lover.

Every time he reached out to her she pushed him away.

Her rejection hurt him more than he cared to admit.

He messed up bad by cursing Katie Bell and he did not know how to make it up to Hermione.

Many times he was tempted to tell her he missed her, but if he did that he would lose any dignity he had left.

Malfoys need their dignity.

A part of him knew his changing of sides had to do with Hermione Granger.

She got under his skin and opened up his eyes to the truth of the world.

It was as if blinders had been covering his eyes for years, then Hermione came along and pulled them up, letting the light shine in.

She made him realize, that even though she was not of magical lineage, she was the same as him. But better.

She was stronger than he will ever be. She was more graceful than him, even after all his lessons. Her courage astounded him and her beauty surrounded him. Her knowledge never failed to surprise him.

She is all around him and he can't get away.

But how could a heart like hers ever love a heart like his?


	18. A Little Day Trip

**A/N: Hello to everyone reading this. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To redeem myself I am posting two chapters today instead of only one. Please review. If it sucks, then review. If you love it, then review. All opinions welcome. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Not me. Unfortunately...**

* * *

The seasons were changing from winter to spring in a blink of an eye. The cool winds of winter turned to a warm breeze of spring.

Flowers had bloomed into a beautiful array of colors, splattered throughout the grounds of Hogwarts.

The black lake had defrosted, returning to its normal shade of dark blue.

Hermione tried to forget the chaos around her, but it became a challenge when news of muggles being murdered were headlining the Daily Prophet every day.

May was coming to an end, marking the end of the school year. Hermione waited with anticipation for the end of the year so she could go home and keep her parents safe.

Her thoughts often lingered to Draco Malfoy. In return, he reminded her of the Death Eaters killing off the innocent. Her emotions would then change from sentimental to angry in a flash, leaving her bitter and resentful.

Recently she noticed Harry becoming distant as well. His mind seemingly somewhere else on many occasions. Earlier in the year he told Hermione about his meetings with Dumbledore, but he never said what they did during them. Hermione's suspicions increased, as well as her concern.

If anything, the numerous amounts of muggle deaths pained Harry the more than anyone.

She sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her porridge lost in her thoughts, when Harry and Ron joined her sitting across from her.

"Morning Mione." Harry said, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes crossed his face.

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Good morning."

"Hey Hermione did you want to go to Hogsmeade with us this afternoon." Ron asked.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes I would love to go!"

Harry raised his eyebrows in question and asked, "Are you sure there isn't anyone you would rather go with?"

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's accusatory tone.

"No Harry, there is no one I would rather go with. What would make you think that?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just a question." Harry responded. His gaze traveled over to see Draco Malfoy blatantly staring at the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione noticed the shift of Harry's gaze and became startled. She refused to turn in the direction he was looking at. She was afraid she already knew what or who it was.

* * *

Draco Malfoy angrily stabbed his morning sausage with his fork. He aggressively took bites of his food, his eyes boring holes into the back of Hermione's head.

Blaise Zabini watched his best friend demolish his food with a face contorted with rage.

Draco was looking at something, his eyes never wavering, looking on the verge of murderous.

Blaise followed his friends gaze to see the object of his attention. Hermione Granger.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

Blaise's gaze roamed to the brunette's two friends. Ron Weasley was scarfing down his food while Harry Potter seemed to be intensely staring at something in his direction. He had his notorious mystery solving look upon his face.

That's when he realized Potter was staring at Draco, who was staring at Hermione.

 _Blimey_ , Blaise thought to himself.

"Hey Draco." Blaise prompted, but he did not hear him. "Mate, what are you staring at." Silence.

He shoved him this time, succeeding at getting his attention.

Draco's gaze broke and he scowled over at his friend. "What do you want Zabini." He hissed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Potter appeared to find it interesting that you were staring so intensely at his best friend."

Draco jumped in shock. "What?" He nearly shouted.

"As a matter of fact I'm quite interested too. Why were you staring at her?" Blaise asked, slightly amused.

"It's none of your business. It's nothing really. She's just been her insufferable know-it-all self. The freaking mud-" Draco paused, his gaze dropping to his plate of food.

"Right. Well anyways, did you want to come to Hogsmeade with me and Theo this afternoon. It might help get your mind off of whatever it is that's on it." The dark Slytherin smirked slyly.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Draco grumbled.

Blaise rolled his eyes, and looked back over at Harry Potter, relieved to see his attention had diverted.

Bloody Potter was going to ruin any chance Draco had for redemption, and Blaise being his friend, wanted it for him.

* * *

Hermione concluded the weather outside today was beautiful. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing. Hogsmeade was full with students bustling around, trying to gather their favorite items before the end of term.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron into Zonko's Joke Shop.

She stayed close to them around the store, uninterested in the dungbombs and nose-biting teacups.

She watched as Ron picked up a teacup. She began to warn him but it was too late.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed as the seemingly harmless teacup bit his nose.

Hermione burst into laughter, unable to control herself. She was still laughing as the boys dragged her out of the store and onto the next one.

Entering Honeydukes Hermione felt an odd sensation, as if someone was standing right behind her. She quickly turned to see who it was, but no one was there.

She shrugged off her suspicions and made her way to the candy floss.

She arrived to her favorite candy and began filing her shopping bag full of the candy floss.

Someone behind her scoffed and spoke in a harsh tone, "Got enough candy there, Granger."

Her body tensed, she recognized that voice all too well. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, Hermione turned to face them.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking up into the accusers grey eyes.

He smirked down at her, his mouth tugging into a half grin. "Long time no see." Draco Malfoy continued, taunting her. He began circling her like a hawk circling its prey.

Hermione would not let him get to her. Straightening herself she, bit back, "I'd say so, and I would like to keep it that way." A voice in her mind said, _you know you miss him._ She bit her lip to avoid it spilling out.

Draco looked slightly taken aback by the harshness in her voice. "Well then I guess that's my cue." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione called back to him. He slowly turned to face her with wide eyes. "I-" Her voice broke and her heart beat rapidly, threatening to burst out of her chest, "I was wondering if you are ready for final exams?"

Draco scoffed, "Final exams? Really, Granger? That's all you have to say?" His voice was laced with anger, his brows knit together.

She stepped closer to him so he could hear her. She whispered harshly, trying to avoid attention from other students., "You have no right to get angry with me! You are the one who lied to me. I trusted you when I thought you had changed alliances, but you were still working for _Him!_ " She surprised herself at her outburst

"Well I have changed alliances. I'm with the freaking mudblood lovers now! Happy?!" He whispered back, stepping closer, creating less and less distance between them. He continued on, looking down into her golden brown orbs, "Where have you been for the past few months eh? I was here the whole time on your side! So don't give me those half-hearted excuses. I'm sick of them."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I'm confused. One minute you are one thing the next you are something else. I can't let my guard down again, only to be hurt like before." She spoke so softly he barely heard her.

His eyes widened in shock and his hand extended to touch the tips of her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I would never hurt you." Their eyes met in a moment of vulnerability. Brown met grey. For a split second time slowed down, becoming irrelevant. The blonde Slytherin and brunette Gryffindor entered a void where only they remained. As their eyes locked, the rest of the world fell away.

The sound of her own breath hitching, broke Hermione out of the trans.

Noticing their close proximity she stepped away creating distance between them. Draco's hand fell from her face to rest at his side. "I need some air." She said breathlessly. She watched as a frown appeared on Draco's face. She stood staring at him for one more second before abruptly turning on her heel. Her heart beat frantically as she paid the cashier and ran out of the shop.

The warm afternoon air hit her face, waking her up from her stupor. She stood leaning against the wall, waiting for her friends to come out, taking slow deep breaths to calm her heart.

The two boys finally exited and made their way over to Hermione.

"Why did you leave Hermione? We were looking all over the store for you." Ron asked.

"Sorry I got claustrophobic in there and needed some air. Do you guys want to get some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione changed the subject, her breath hitching.

"Sounds great! Lets go." Ron said, walking ahead.

Harry stood next to Hermione and looked at her curiously. Hermione saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Harry. Let's catch up with Ron before he drinks all the Butterbeer they have in stock." She followed after Ron, leaving Harry behind.

* * *

When he saw her his first instinct was to turn the other way. The urge to speak to her for the first time in months took over and he teased her because that's all he knows how to do.

Being close to her was intoxicating. She was in his senses once again, clouding his brain. She surrounded him even after she left him, standing alone next to the candy floss.

Minutes later Blaise collected him and they exited the shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks.

As they opened the door into the restaurant, everyone's heads turned in the direction of the three Slytherins. Draco's eyes caught the Golden Trio in a back corner, all three avoiding the Slytherins in the doorway. Whispers broke out across the room. As Blaise, Theo and Draco made their way to a table in the corner of the room, Draco heard the sames words over and over. Katie Bell. Death Eater.

By the time they reached the table Draco was fuming.

He sat down in the middle of the bench and greedly took his Butterbeer from Theo.

He swallowed the entire cup in one gulp and stood to get another.

He stood at the bar and took advantage of the new bartender, an attractive young blonde. In a sickly sweet tone he said, "I'll take a Firewhiskey, darling."

The pretty bartender looked him up head to toe and finally said, "How about a Butterbeer." She smiled sweetly back.

Draco grumbled something unintelligible but took the drink from her anyways, placing his money on the bar.

Just as he turned around, something materialized out of thin air, as if it was previously under a disillusionment charm.

Draco's eyes went wide as his Butterbeer dropped from his hand, shattering on the wooden floor. The sound from the glass breaking was masked by an ear-splitting scream.

The scraping of chairs and screams filled the room.

Looming before him were three Death Eaters, wands pointed and ready to kill.


	19. Gone Wrong

**A/N: Not much to say except, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh this again. Can't I just say it belongs to me. It would be so much easier**

* * *

 _Looming before him were three Death Eaters, wands out and ready to kill._

Without hesitating Draco pulled out his wand, aiming it at the nearest masked Death Eater.

The figure stepped closer, his hands clapping joyfully. He spoke so only Draco would hear, "This must come as quite a surprise to you Draco." Draco recognized the man's voice. It was his father. "The Dark Lord requested it be kept a secret. We apologize for the inconvenience it may have caused." Draco could hear the sarcasm in his father's voice.

Lucius looked around them at the chaos of Death Eaters battling student's. Opening his arms out wide, he said, "Join us Draco! Have some fun." He pointed in the direction behind Draco.

He turned to see the pretty bartender cowering in the corner behind the bar.

Draco shook his head. "I need to keep up my facade Father. The Dark Lord needs me on the inside." He lied easily.

"Very well." He pointed his wand at the bartender and hissed, " _Avada Kedavra_!" The woman fell limp against the wall, her eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.

Draco feigned indifference, but inside his blood boiled.

His father pointed his wand at Draco. "If you want to keep up your charade you will have to fight me son. _Diffindo_!" He shouted.

" _Protego!_ " Draco waved his wand, deflecting the spell.

" _Stupefy!"_ Lucius cursed.

Draco ducked, avoiding the spell. He moved behind a fallen table, and found a frightened third year hiding too.

The boy looked frightened at Draco's presence. Draco tapped his wand on the boys head, casting a disillusionment charm. "Now get out of here!" He demanded. The boy ran away and into the street.

Draco peeked out from behind the table, to see his father had moved. Suddenly Draco was being pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt.

The person released him by throwing him across the room, onto a table with empty glasses. As Draco skidded across the table the cups shattered, pieces of glass imbedding into his skin.

His father leered above him and snarled, "I did not raise a coward! Malfoy's don't hide, we fight! _Crucio!"_

Draco screamed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The curse felt like sharp hot knives were piercing into every inch of his body.

The pain suddenly stopped and he heard Lucius' demand, "Get up son!"

Draco slowly moved from the table. He stumbled forward, his legs weak from the curse.

Angry now, Draco raised his wand and yelled, " _Impedimenta!"_ The spell was too fast for his father to retaliate

Lucius flew backwards, hitting the opposite wall. Draco advanced forward, having the advantage. Lucius spit out blood and laughed, "Much better."

Draco stood over his father, pointing his wand at the middle of his forehead. The desire to kill the man burned through his veins like the very blood that ran through them.

"What are you waiting for Draco?" The mask had fallen away, allowing Draco to see the smirk on his father's face.

" _Stupefy!"_ Draco shouted. Lucius became unconscious, his eyes falling closed.

Draco turned around and assessed the room. He looked around for Granger but did not see her anywhere.

Driven by the need to find her, he ran out of the Three Broomsticks and into the street.

Chaos ensued as Death Eaters and Aurors fought face to face. Spells flew in all directions, hitting buildings and windows, causing rubble to rain down into the street.

Someone he recognized as Nymphadora Tonks came running towards him her wand drawn. She hit a spell at him that she dodged easily.

"I'm on your side!" He rushed out, his hands in the air, avoiding getting hexed again.

The pink haired lady gave him a suspicious look. "How do I know you aren't lying, huh?" Her wand raised higher.

"I can prove it to you later, but Lucius Malfoy is in the Three Broomsticks right now, unconscious, and in need of being captured." He raised an eyebrow at the woman's shock. "Don't believe me, see for yourself."

She quickly left, running into the restaurant. Once she was gone Draco searched all around looking for Hermione.

Occasionally he sent an _Impedimenta,_ here or a _Stupefy_ there, but his goal was not to fight the Death Eaters. He had one goal in mind; find Granger.

That's when he spotted her across the street, fighting off a masked Death Eater.

He ran to her as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Hermione lost Harry and Ron in the midst of all the chaos.

She found herself battling a death eater alone, at the corner of the street.

He sent a jinx but she blocked it with protego.

She sent _stupefy_ back, but the death eater dodged the incoming curse.

She was blown back by the _impedimenta_ curse and hit the brick wall of an adjacent building,her head slamming into the brick with force. She stumbled down the wall and felt the back of her head with her fingers, wincing at the pain. Pulling them away she found a sticky, red substance coating her fingers.

All her strength had diminished as she tried to come to a standing position, but she stumbled forward.

The death eater laughed maniacally, and Hermione lifted her wand weakly in their direction.

Her vision became blurry from the loss of blood, making it difficult to distinguish which figure was the real death eater. Right before she fell unconscious she heard a cruel voice utter the _Avada_ in the killing curse.

* * *

She woke up to the sensation of someone stroking her hair back soothingly.

Opening her eyes she saw the worried face of Draco Malfoy above her. She noticed her head was on his lap and they were still in the street.

"Oh thank god! It worked." Draco exclaimed. He hugged her tightly and whispered into her hair. "Thank god you are okay." She hugged him back, her arms coming around him.

"Draco what happened?" She asked feeling the back of her head which was now healed.

"You-" He began but was interrupted by a curse flying in his direction. It hit him directly in the chest sending him flying backwards. Hermione looked in the direction of the curse to see Harry running towards them.

She quickly stood and ran over to Draco. She dropped to her knees next to Draco's bloody body.

Thinking quick she set her wand over his body and rehearsed healing spells over and over. The spells kept failing and Draco's blood continued gushing out of multiple gashes across his torso.

Once Harry reached them he pushed Hermione away from Draco's body.

"Harry! What did you do?!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I was saving you! I watched the git curse you!" Harry yelled back.

"He wasn't cursing me you idiot! He healed me!" Hermione moved back to Draco's body. "Oh god there's so much blood! We need help, none of the healing spells are working! I've never read a curse like this before." Her tears fell freely onto his body, mixing with his blood. She gathered him into her arms and whispered into his ear, "It's gonna be okay. I'll fix this. I always do."

Harry stared at the spectacle, shock apparent on his face.

"Harry! What spell did you use!" Hermione demanded.

"Sectumsempra." Harry said shamefully.

"Sectumsempra, sectumsempra...Never heard of it. Oh god." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly a voice behind her spoke, "Move out of the way Miss Granger." She turned to see Professor Snape standing above her. Hermione laid Draco back onto the ground and moved out of the way. The professor knelt next to Draco's body and began muttering a counter curse. Hermione strained to hear what it was but she could not catch it.

Relief filled her heart as the wounds began to heal and the blood dissipated. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He should be fine. I must take him to the infirmary now. Potter, Granger." The Professor stood, levitating Draco's unconscious body. Snape left the two Gryffindors alone.

"Hermione I'm-" Harry began, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I don't want to hear it Harry. Just go." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"But would you please-" He continued but Hermione interrupted him.

"I SAID GO!" She angrily yelled.

Harry stood, brushing the dirt off his knees, his eyes filling with tears. He looked like he was about to speak again but decided against it and walked away.

Hermione looked around at the remains of Hogsmeade. Buildings had collapsed and rubble littered the streets. Auror's were putting death eaters under arrest and rescuing people from the fallen buildings.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and sat in silence for several minutes. She was too in shock to cry or move as people around her came and went. At one point someone asked if she was okay and she merely nodded. But she wasn't okay.

She almost lost him and the thought of that scared her more than she could imagine.

It was not until that moment she realized his beating heart was just as important as the air she breathed. Maybe more.

* * *

Draco jerked awake from unconsciousness. "Hermione!" He yelled out, unaware of the Headmaster standing to his right.

"Miss Granger is perfectly safe in her dormitory, sleeping off the events of today." Dumbledore addressed Draco, a small smile across his face.

Draco nodded slightly, his body sagging in relief.

"How are you feeling Mister Malfoy?" The Headmaster asked.

"I feel fine." Draco snipped back.

"Very good. So you still feel well to go through with the plans we discussed."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes I should be."

"Perfect. Get some rest before it's time. It will come sooner than you think." He began to walk away but then remembered something. "Ah Mister Malfoy, were you aware beforehand of the surprise attack on Hogsmeade?" He asked.

Draco shook his head. "I had no idea. My father told me the Dark Lord wanted it kept a secret."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "As I suspected."

Draco looked at the Headmaster curiously. "Is that a bad thing, Headmaster?" He queried.

"It matters not what it could mean. Go to bed and rest up. You will need it." Dumbledore exited the infirmary.

Draco laid back down and had trouble falling to asleep. If it meant what he think it meant, then Voldemort was onto them and had suspicions as to where Draco's true loyalties lied.


	20. What Changes Bring

**A/N: In celebration of the release of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, I thought it was only fitting to post a new chapter. I'm hyped for the new movie and I hope I see it soon. To all those who are seeing it today, I wish I was you. Thank you for those who reviewed, and please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. So unless I change my name, my nationality and my DNA, Harry Potter will never belong to me...Bummer.**

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth waiting for Harry to come back to the common room.

He had left an hour ago to go on a mission with Dumbledore, and even though she was still mad at him she was worried sick.

She had avoided him this past week and if something happened to him she would always regret the way she acted.

Tears forming in her eyes, she sat down on the couch near the fire. She stared into the whipping flames, her mind anxiously churning.

* * *

Draco awoke suddenly from his bed in the hospital wing.

It was time.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold, hard floor.

Lighting the tip his wand, he began searching for his clothes in the dark room. He found them folded up on a table across the room, along with his shoes.

After pulling on his clothing, he set out to make his way to the Room of Requirement.

He paced back and forth in front of the tapestry until the wall opened. He entered and made his way to the Vanishing Cabinet, the same one he had shown Granger earlier in the year. Oh, how it felt like years ago.

He set his hand on the handle, collecting the courage to open the door. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled the door open and out stepped Bellatrix Lestrange. Following her was Rodulphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Macnair.

Bellatrix sauntered over to him and laid a cold, bony hand on his cheek. Stroking it, she purred, "Good job little nephew. The Dark Lord will be very pleased. Now on you go. Take us to the old fool."

Draco merely nodded in response and led the three Death Eaters to the Astronomy Tower, where Dumbledore would be waiting.

As they exited the Room of Requirement, a few members of The Order of Phoenix were waiting for them.

Bellatrix jumped in front of Draco and hissed back at him, "Go Draco! Complete your task!" Without hesitating, Draco took off running down the open corridor. He looked back to see hexes flying in every direction.

Draco ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower. He ran all the way up the steps. Once he reached the door he hesitated, hearing Dumbledore speaking on the other side. Potter.

Dumbledore warned him of this but was told to not let Potter know he knew he was there.

His heart pounded as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

Hermione dozed off but was rewoken by someone shaking her awake. "Hermione...Hermione, wake up." The voice said.

She opened her tired eyes to see blue ones staring back at her. "Ron? What is it?"

Ron's grave face startled her. "Ron?! Is it Harry?" She sat up straight, wide awake now.

"I don't know. The Dark Mark is hanging over Hogsmeade. No one knows why."

That's when Hermione noticed everyone was out of bed and huddled in the common room. "We have to do something!"

A new stern voice spoke, "You will do no such thing, Miss Granger." McGonagall had only just entered the common room. She addressed the rest of Gryffindor, "Everyone is to stay in their common rooms until it is safe. I will be here to make sure everyone follows the rules." At this, she gave Hermione a stern look.

Hermione grumbled something under her breath, plopping down into the couch.

"Well now, what do we do?" Ron asked, sitting next to her.

"We wait."

* * *

Draco stepped forward, his wand pointing at Dumbledore.

 _Stick to the plan,_ he told himself.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Good evening Draco. What brings you here are this fine spring evening."

Draco sneered, "Who is here? I heard you talking." His voice shook from his nerves.

"I often talk to myself. I find it quite useful." Dumbledore responded. "Do you talk to yourself Draco?" The old man asked.

Draco did not know how to respond, he did not prepare for this.

Dumbledore continued, "Draco, you are not an assassin."

"How would you know? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco said, partly the truth.

"Like what cursing Katie Bell? This is not you Draco."

"I've been chosen!" Draco said, lifting his sleeve to reveal the dark mark.

There was a moment of silence until Dumbledore broke it by saying, "I'll make this easier for you." He pulled out his wand but Draco disarmed him. " _Expelliarmus!"._ The Headmasters wand flew out of his hand and across the floor. "Very good." He complimented Draco.

The sounds of doors opening and feet pounding alerted Draco and Dumbledore to the incoming of the death eaters.

"Many years ago I knew a boy who was making all the wrong decisions, as you are Draco. Let me help you." Dumbledore said.

"I don't want your help. I have to do this. I have to kill you or he's gonna kill me." Draco cried out, his hand shaking.

At that moment Bellatrix came from around the corner, a gleeful smile upon her face. "Well look what we have here." She sneered. "Well done Draco. Now do it!"

Draco hesitated, knowing he had to wait for Snape. His arm began to lower. If Snape did not come would Draco have to kill Dumbledore? He did not think he would be able to, and the entire plan would be ruined.

Bellatrix screeched in his ear. "Do it! Now!"

A deep monotone voice behind him bellowed, "No."

Draco spun around to see Severus Snape standing behind him. Relief coursed through him.

Snape pushed Draco back with his arm and pointed the wand at Dumbledore. Pain etched across his face as he raised his wand higher.

Dumbledore pleaded, "Severus, please."

His eyebrows drawn together in a frown, Snape whispered, " _Avada Kedavra._ " A green light shot out of the tip of Snape's wand and struck Dumbledore's chest.

Everyone in the room watched as Dumbledore fell from the tower, his blue robes whipping around him.

Draco looked over at Snape to see tears pooling in the professor's eyes.

Bellatrix cackled gleefully and skipped around the room with her fellow death eaters.

Draco took this moment to escape while he could. Passing the celebrating death eaters, Draco ran down the stairs, trying to put as much distance between them and him as he could.

He did not know what to feel right now. Was he sad for his former headmaster or relieved it was not him who killed the man?

* * *

Hermione finally had enough and abruptly stood, shocking Ron. She stormed over to McGonagall, her chin pointing defiantly.

"This is absurd. It must be all clear by now can we-" Her voice trailed off at the look of pure shock and terror upon McGonagall's face. Hermione turned to look out the window, to see Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower at a rapid pace.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she watched her Headmaster fall to his death. Somewhere in the common room, a girl screamed.

Thinking quickly, Hermione ran to the common room entrance and exited into the hallway, the rest of Gryffindor following behind her.

Everyone made it out to the field where Dumbledore lay. Soon after more students poured out onto the field, staring down at their former headmaster dead by the hands of his closest colleague.

Tears fell slowly down Hermione's cheeks as the grief she felt for Dumbledore came pouring over her.

Is this what it felt like to lose someone so dear? If so she never wanted to feel this way again.

She felt an arm draped around her shoulder and she looked up into the blue eyes of Ronald Weasley. She hugged him back, grasping his shirt in her fist and laying her head on his chest.

Student's around her began raising their wands to the sky, the tips of the wands illuminating. The magic emanating from the wizard's wands extinguished the dark mark from the sky. The dark was replaced by an almost hesitant light, providing hope for the arduous path ahead.

"Everything is going to change." She whispered mostly to herself.

As she scanned the surrounding fields her eyes caught something across the field, standing alone.

Draco Malfoy stood, leaning against the side of a tree. She caught his eyes and knew what he was thinking by the sadness in his eyes. He was going to leave.

Hermione tore herself from Ron's arms and ran in the direction of the blonde Slytherin. Draco watched as she got closer to him, instinct telling him to flee, but he remained still. Once she finally reached him she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. His arms came around her, hugging her closely back.

He buried his head into her hair and sighed, breathing in her scent. He relished her presence and memorized the feeling of her body in his arms. For all, he knew this could be the last time he would ever see her.

After several moments they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"You can't leave." Hermione admonished.

"I have to. Both sides will be after me." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked, confused.

"I'm sorry I ignored you all those months. I was being just as prejudiced as the death eaters. I can be so stubborn sometimes. Since you are leaving I thought I would clear the air." She looked up at him hopefully. "Will you forgive me?"

Draco laughed incredulously. "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too. For losing your trust and letting you down again."

She smiled up at him. "I forgive you too." She paused for a moment, staring into the icy grey eyes that never failed to devour her. She shook her head of those ridiculous thoughts and stuck her hand out saying, "Friends?"

Draco looked at her hand, slight disappointment crossed his face. He finally put his hand into hers and shook it. "Friends." He repeated.

Her hand felt nice in his. Almost as if it had completed a puzzle he had spent ages to solve.

They both pulled away, realizing their hands lingered for too long.

Suddenly, Hermione came up with an idea and smirked at him, "I think I might have a plan."

* * *

It took the two quite a while to find Professor McGonagall, but they finally found her in the Headmasters office.

Hermione knocked lightly and entered with Draco in tow. The professor lifted her head from her hands, her eyes puffy from crying.

Hermione nervously swallowed and averted her eyes, embarrassed for intruding.

"Ah Miss Granger and…." McGonagall's brows knit together in confusion, "Mister Malfoy?"

"Professor McGonagall, Draco and I are asking for your permission to allow Draco to stay at number 12 Grimwauld place with the rest of the order." Hermione asked, her voice shaky from nerves.

McGonagall shook her head, deflating Hermione's hopes. "I can't allow that. Too many issues would arise having a death eater stay in the headquarters for the order."

Draco defended himself. "I'm not a death eater anymore, professor. I switched alliances months ago. See for yourself." He prompted her to use Legilimeny on him.

Draco could feel as the professor prodded around in his brain. She found memories of him and Hermione fighting in the train, the memories of them working on their project, the memories of their almost kiss, and finally the memory of Draco changing his alliances. She pulled out of his mind and gave both students a stern look.

"Very well. I will need to inform some order members of this new development and some arrangments will be set up." She said towards Draco.

Draco spoke, "Thank you very much, professor. I will prove to you, you won't regret this."

McGonagall peered at him cautiously, "Keep your behavior in line Draco or you will be kicked out before you can say 'snitch'. Do you hear me?"

"Very clearly ma'am."

"Very well. Off you two go to pack. School is canceled for the remainder of the year. The train leaves tomorrow morning." McGonagall said shooing them out of the room.

Once they reached the hallway, Hermione beamed up at Draco. He looked down at her with an odd expression across his face. "What's wrong? This is great, right?" She asked.

"Nothings wrong." He said shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Yes, it's great, although being in the same presence with Potter and Weasel, day in and day out, won't be particularly fun." He scowled.

"At least you won't be out shivering in the cold with wolves. Which is where you would be if it wasn't for me." Hermione boasted.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Well, I should be going now. I'll see you later...friend?"

"See you later, friend." She responded back, turning on her heel and walking down the corridor. Draco watched her retreating figure until she disappeared around the corner.

A potrait, of an old man surrounded by several poodles, on the wall next to him spoke, "Friends?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Shut up." Draco scowled at the man and walked down the opposite corridor, towards the Slytherin Common room.

Things were defintely going to change.


	21. When One Door Closes

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter. It's been a busy couple of weeks so I'm sorry this update was a bit late. Final exams are coming up and it's my first year at university so I'm a little stressed. Anyways, this chapter is sort of setting up things that will happen in the future. Like always please review what you think of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Knock Knock**

 **Who's there?**

 **Not J.K. Rowling.**

 **Not J.K Rowling who?**

 **Me. I'm not J.K Rowling.**

 **(I've never realized how lame I was until just now)**

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, her packed trunk sitting next to her. She stared at the wall across from her bed with vacant, hollow eyes.

Her heart ached for the previous Headmaster and his untimely death. No one was ready for it. No one prepared. It felt like a slap in the face by a brick wall. Hard and painful.

Silent tears streamed down her face and her heart clenched, as the image of the old man's falling body, swam across her vision.

She wished things could be different.

She wished there was a world where Muggle-borns and purebloods got along. Somewhere where there would be no war, no torture, no cruelty.

She wished she could go somewhere where her and Draco's confusing relationship would be accepted.

She clutched her legs to her chest as she wished for all of these to be true. But deep inside she knew they never could.

She felt as if she was stuck in this swirling pool of prejudice and hate, trying to break free from the current but was constantly being pulled back down. Drowning until any life within her had died, discarded at the bottom of the pool.

The sound of a door opening barely brought Hermione back from her musings. She looked up with sullen eyes to see Lavender Brown standing at the doorway of their room.

"Hey, Hermione," Lavender said, moving closer to the brunette.

Hermione barely acknowledged her roommate's existence. She remained motionless, shifting her gaze back towards the wall, the tears on her face slowly drying.

"Hermione?" Lavender repeated sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the touch and turned to Lavender with wide eyes. Realizing someone else was in the room she quickly swiped at her eyes, trying to remove any evidence she had cried at all.

But Lavender had already seen the tears and grimly looked at Hermione. She couldn't hate her bushy-haired brown eyed roommate any longer. They were all hurting and the hate was forced to be pushed away, so they could all mourn together.

"The train will be here soon, McGonagall said everyone needs to be in their common rooms. We are going home Hermione," She said, as a reassuring smile crossed her face.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment, "I'll be down in a second," She said.

Lavender took this as her time to leave and moved to the bed adjacent to Hermione's. She took her trunk and made her way to the door. Pausing with her hand on the knob she spun around, "Hermione, you are not alone. I know you, Harry and Ron may have been closer to him than the rest of us, but we understand and we are here to hurt with you." Lavender said, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Lavender opened the door and walked through the threshold, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione slowly stood to stand on her wobbly legs. She walked up the length of her bed she had had for the past 6 years. Her hands ran along the wooden carve of the four-poster bed. She walked over to the window she had spent many sleepless nights at and placed her hand on the cool glass. Stepping away, she retraced her steps back to the foot of her bed and took a deep breath in.

She needed to be strong, for Harry, for Ron, for everyone. Exhaling the breath she held in, she lifted her trunk from off the floor.

Apart of her knew she would never see this room again, but that it would continue to live in her memory. It would be another memento of her time at Hogwarts.

She stepped towards the open door and taking the knob she closed it behind her.

As she made her descent down the stairs she reminded herself of the saying, when one door closes another door opens.

* * *

The atmosphere had shifted. Students were no longer jumping with glee at getting to go home. None were talking animatedly with their peers and hugging goodbye next to the steaming train. None were chasing after loose animals. All laughter and happiness ceased to exist. Even the Slytherins looked grim, silently boarding the train in a collective group.

Hermione's heart seized at the sight before her.

Students were lined up in a neat single file line, unlike the normal haphazard conglomeration of students rushing to get onto the train.

Students were hugging but instead of joy filled expressions, only pain and grief masked their faces.

Hermione walked up the steps of the train and into the compartment, looking to her right at the opposite side of the train she saw Draco had just gotten on too on the other side.

Their eyes caught one another and Hermione suddenly felt the pull of desire to run to him and never leave his side.

The force of someone bumping into her back, and the words, "Move it!" forced her to break the eye contact and continue down the opposite side of the train, leaving Draco to be pulled away by his friend Blaise.

She walked the length of the train until she spotted a red-haired boy sitting next to a raven-haired one.

Opening the compartment door she looked down at her two best friends and smiled, putting up a brave front.

Ron stood to his feet first and jumped her, hugging her so tight she could not breathe.

"Ron...can't….breathe" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, sorry Mione I was just worried. You ran off yesterday and I haven't seen you since." Ron loosened the hug and stepped back.

"I had some stuff I had to do." She said, the image of Draco briefly coming to mind.

Harry stayed seated, his head cradled in his hands with his hair obscuring his face from view.

Hermione exchanged a knowing look with Ron and sat next to Harry, Ron on the opposite side of him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.

Hermione felt the black haired boys shoulders shake from the sobs he was eliciting. She could not hold it in any longer. Hermione held on even tighter, crying with him.

They cried for the ones they lost and for the ones they had to protect.

As the train began moving and continued on throughout the whole day, three teens held onto one another to reassure each other everything would be okay.

Sometime later, a knock was heard on the compartment door. Hermione jerked awake and saw Ginny standing by the door. Hermione waved her in and gave her friend a hug.

After they pulled away, Ginny walked over to Harry sitting next to him.

"We'll give you some privacy," Hermione said, motioning for Ron to follow her.

He caught on and followed Hermione out of the compartment.

"I'm still not used to this whole Harry dating my sister thing," Ron said with a shudder.

"I'm going to go visit some other friends I have. See you later?" Hermione asked while heading in the direction of the Slytherin compartments.

"Yea, we'll meet back up before the train gets to the station. I think I'm gonna go see what Lavender is up to. Maybe she will be in the mood for a snog." Ron said cheekily.

"I did not need to know that Ronald. How tactless of you." Hermione said, turning her back on her redheaded friend.

"You're just jealous!" Ron yelled after her. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued down the train.

Reaching the Slytherin compartments she peered cautiously into every room, hoping to be undiscovered.

A muggle-born in the Slytherin side of the train is unheard of.

After a coupled of near misses, she finally found the compartment with Draco Malfoy. She noticed another boy in the room with him but she decided to take her chances and rapped on the glass.

Both boys' heads turned in the direction of the noise, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

Draco looked at her confused and motioned for her to come inside.

She opened the door and quickly slid inside, making sure no one saw her go into Draco Malfoy's compartment.

Oh, the rumors that would create.

"Hey," she said casually, but a bit unnerved by the intense gaze of the dark man across from her.

"Hey," Draco replied back.

"So, um..." Hermione began but faltered under the unknown Slytherins gaze.

Noticing her discomfort, Draco reassured her, "Blaise is cool. He knows about us."

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini? Your mother has got quite the reputation" Hermione said quite intrigued.

"Ugh do not remind me. She's probably got a new beau waiting back at home for me to meet." Blaise groaned.

"So what are you doing here?" Draco asked, changing the subject in favor of his friend.

"Harry needed some time with Ginny and I thought I would come to see you." She said with a smile.

Draco merely frowned. "What if someone saw you. Not all Slytherins are as forgiving as Blaise."

"I was careful don't worry." She reassured him.

"Alright if you say so." He said sarcastically.

Hermione huffed angrily. "You don't trust me?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying, Malfoy?"

"Oh Malfoy is it now?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"That's beside the point." She said brushing off that topic. "You think I'm reckless enough to be seen?"

"Well, you Gryffindors do have a knack for doing boneheaded things." He said challenging her.

"Speak for yourself! All you Slytherins do is strut around and act like pompous fools!"

"You take that back!" He said, becoming loyal to his house.

"Never."

"Take it back."

"Make me."

Draco stared at her, trying to come up with a way to make her take back her comment. The only things he came up with were to hex her or threaten to kiss her. Neither of those seemed like the appropriate option.

"You're insufferable!" He merely stated.

"You're a prat." Hermione insulted back.

"Are you guys done yet?" Hermione and Draco turned their heads in the direction of Blaise, who was sitting across them watching the entire exchange with an amused smirk.

"What are you smirking about Zabini?" Draco asked harshly.

"You don't have to be so rude, Draco." Hermione reprimanded.

"Oh we are back to Draco now are we." He said coldly.

"What has gotten into you! You are in such a rotten mood." Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because you decided to pay of visit." He hissed, glaring at her.

"But- I thought we were friends?" She said, her composure slowly slipping.

"Exactly." He stood abruptly and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stayed sitting, her eyes wide with shock. "What was that all about," Hermione asked Blaise.

Blaise tried to hide the smirk breaking through. "I think I have an idea. I better go talk to him. Just stay here."

Once she was alone in the compartment, the tears began to spill. She cursed herself for letting her emotions take over. She just hated seeing someone she cared about being angry with her.

Her mind was muddled with confusion and she tried to search her brain to figure out why he would get so upset over her coming to see him.

This new development was, on top of everything else, an emotional blow.

Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and she buried her head into her hands.

Suddenly the sound of the compartment door opening caused Hermione to jump and swipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Miss Granger. What are you doing in a Slytherin compartment?" McGonagall asked, standing in the doorway.

"I-"

"Nevermind that. I've been looking for you as well. Come with me please." McGonagall demanded.

Hermione obeyed, standing and following the Professor out of the compartment and down the train corridor.

A confused Hermione was itching to ask the Professor what they were doing but decided to remain quiet.

Once they reached her office, she stopped outside the closed door. "You may go in, Miss Granger. I will be back soon. I must just collect one more person and we will get down to business."

Hermione stepped forward and opened the door walking through the threshold

She was greeted with the sight of Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing around a couch.

The three were huddled together talking in low voices, unaware of the new presence standing near the door.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hey, guys. Any idea why McGonagall wants to talk to us?" But as soon as she voiced her confusion, the answer hit her.

She looked down at the sofa her three friends were standing around and a flood of memories overwhelmed her.

 _Her eyelids fluttered back and forth in an attempt to stay alert, but she slowly fell limp into a pair of strong arms._

 _She looked up into a blurry face, but clear as day icy grey eyes._

The memory from the beginning of the year felt like a lifetime ago when her and Draco's relationship was solely built upon animosity and anger.

But even then his eyes seemed to entrance her

Before she had time to process the feelings she was experiencing, the door to the Professor's office opened.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here!" Hermione heard someone yell from behind her.

 _This should be fun,_ Hermione thought to herself.


	22. Another Door Opens

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. I won't be updating again till the Holidays are over(If I'm feeling confident then maybe I will) but just in case Happy Holidays to everyone. Please enjoy this next chapter and review what you think of it. Thank you for all your feedback it really helps me grow as a writer.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. But I heard from a little birdie that Draco was up for sale on eBay. Or was that just a dream...**

* * *

After many minutes of searching for his angsty, blonde friend, Blaise finally found him brooding in the corner of an abandoned compartment. Blaise rolled his eyes at his pathetic friend, whose ears were almost steaming in anger.

"Mate, what has gotten into you?" Blaise asked, opening the compartment door and sitting across from his friend.

Draco rolled his eyes and refused to look at his fellow Slytherin. Instead, he opted to look out the window at the rolling hills.

"Don't ignore me, Malfoy. You just picked a fight with your supposedly new 'friend'." Draco ignored him, letting out a huff in irritation. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

"Since when have you cared about what's on my mind, Blaise." Draco countered coldly.

"Well, I never really thought you had emotions, mate. But now I clearly see I was mistaken." Blaise laughed to himself, "You are as emotional as a 12-year-old little girl."

"Piss off, Zabini."

"What I just can't understand," Blaise continued, ignoring his friend's demand, "Is why you were acting like a right git in there. I know you used to hate the girl, but I thought you got past all that. Come on mate she was your ticket to the good side." The dark Slytherin worriedly looked upon his friend, "Being important to her gets you closer to escaping hell. Draco, you have it worse than the rest of us. Your father is the right-hand man to The Dark Lord, and you received the dark mark at 16. None of the rest of the Slytherins can say that. But you have also gotten lucky. You've befriended the Gryffindor Princess. The epitome of innocence and what's right in this world. Dont screw that up by being a prat. She is your redemption-"

"I'm not looking for redemption!" Draco yelled, standing to his feet, "I don't know what I am looking for. I'm just frustrated and tired. She makes me feel something that I don't want to feel," He ran a shaky pale hand through his hair, "And it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way I do. I don't want to be just bloody friends with her! I can't be friends with her." Draco sat back down into the seat, slumping forward dejectedly.

"Just tell her how you feel." Blaise offered.

"It's not that easy," Draco said shaking his head.

"How do you know?"

"I know."

Several moments of silence lapsed between the two Slytherins. One was wallowing in his own self-pity and reciting the definition of unrequited love over and over in his head, while the other was considering the pros and cons of punching his blonde haired friend, so as to bring him back to sanity. Right before Blaise was about to give Draco a nice punch in the gut, the compartment door slid open.

"For heaven's sake," Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, her face flushed with anger, "You children do not make it easy to find you."

"I prefer to be called a young man, Professor. Not a child." Blaise said, straightening himself pompously.

"As you wish Mr. Zabini," She said, waving off his declaration, "Mr. Malfoy if you would please follow me. We have some matters to attend to."

Draco stood, confused but obedient, and followed the Professor down the corridor.

As they reached her office door, McGonagall stopped outside of it, her hand resting on the knob. She hesitated for many seconds not budging.

"Uh, Professor-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I must implore you to be on your best behavior. Some of your fellow students in there will not speak kindly when seeing you. It may take some time for them to understand, but if you refrain from continuing any arguments or any ridicule is said back, it will make it all the harder for the purpose behind this meeting to be fulfilled. Am I clear?" McGonagall said, her mouth thinned tightly. Draco nodded in response. "Good, now I am only trusting you because Miss Granger has unwavering faith in you. Why I cannot understand, but I trust her judgment and for me, that is enough. Do not disappoint." With that said, she opened the office door and the two stepped inside.

This door opening was going to change Draco Malfoy's life forever, sealing his allegiance to the light in the fight against the dark.

* * *

As soon as Draco Malfoy stepped across the threshold, an angry shout assaulted his ears.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?"The voice belonged to Harry Potter. Before Draco had time to react, the black haired boy was advancing on him at an immeasurable speed. Draco braced himself for the impact, knowing he could not fight back. Squeezing his eyes shut, his hand rested on his wand in defense as he waited for a punch. A few seconds passed and he still had not felt anything. He cautiously opened one eye then the next, laughing heartily at the sight before him.

Harry Potter stood frozen only inches away from Draco Malfoy's nose. His face was contorted with rage and his eyes, being the only parts of his body that could move, were rapidly bouncing back and forth.

"Mr. Potter, you must control your temper," McGonagall scolded Harry while pointing her wand at the boy. "All this schoolyard nonsense must come to an end if we wish to defeat...Voldemort, we must work together."

Ron and Ginny exchanged confused looks, while Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. Hermione merely stared at the floor, wanting the entire exchange to be over already.

"Harry, if I release you from the spell you must promise to hold your tongue as well as your actions. Blink once if you understand." Harry blinked once, communicating his answer. McGonagall hesitantly released the spell. Once he gained control of his limbs again he immediately drew back from the blonde Slytherin and returned to Ron and Ginny. All three teens watched Draco Malfoy, suspicions lurking in their minds.

"Very well," McGonagall continued, making her way behind her desk, "Have a seat," She said motioning to the small couch at the front of the desk.

Hermione eyed the small couch nervously, biting hesitantly on her lower lip. The rest did the same, not moving an inch while they inspected the small couch. A much too small couch to hold 5 teenagers comfortably.

"For heaven sake," McGonagall groaned. With a flick of her wand, the furniture doubled in size. Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed to the couch, leaving Hermione and Draco standing on opposite sides of it. Their eyes met in an awkward glance, the tension still thick from their little row earlier.

Hermione moved first, sitting next to Ginny, Draco following after her sitting on the other side of Hermione and at the end of the sofa.

From across the sofa, three Gryffindors glared at him while one avoided eye contact.

McGonagall cleared her throat, shifting all students attention to the professor.

"To begin I must inform you all that Draco Malfoy has switched sides and is now fighting for the light-"

"That's a lie!" Harry yelled, his eyes burning with fury.

"Harry please refrain from any outbursts-" McGonagall reprimanded sternly, her patience slowly dissolving.

"But I saw him! In the Astronomy tower. He was going to kill Dumbledore." Harry said.

"What?! But I thought-" Hermione began, giving Draco an incredulous look.

"Ah looks like your little friend neglected to tell you huh?" Draco said mockingly.

"But you said Dumbledore had helped you! That you had made a plan. Was that all a lie?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"No," His tone softened at the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Quiet!" McGonagall interrupted, "I do not want to hear a peep out of one of you." She said threateningly. All cries of protests came to a halt as they sealed their mouths shut and listened to the Professor.

"Thank you. Now to address your concern Potter, yes I already knew about Mr. Malfoys appearance at the Astronomy tower yesterday evening. Miss Granger brought him to my office last night, asking for a place of refuge for him," Harry, Ron, and Ginny all let out collective gasps and turned their heads to stare incredulously at Hermione. Hermione stared at her hands, ignoring the burning gazes boring a hole into the side of her skull "She insisted he had come to the light. He allowed me to look into his memories and I did indeed find proof of his change in allegiance." Pausing for a moment she looked at the two teens squished together on the couch. One looking down at her hands, the other staring longingly at the brown-haired girl. With a slight frown she continued, "Mr. Malfoy was given the task to murder Albus Dumbledore but his conscious is what lead him to seek for help. He went to the Headmaster for help and this is where they devised a plan. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy could tell you himself but since you may not believe him I will take the liberty of doing so." She took a breath and continued, "Professor Dumbledore and Draco planned for Draco to go on as Voldemort had asked of him, for Draco's own safety. So whatever you saw last night Harry was premeditated between the late Headmaster and Mr. Malfoy."

"But why?" Ginny spoke up, momentarily forgetting the demand for silence.

"Why what Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked, unaffected by the redhead's interruption.

"Why would Hermione want him safe and why would Dumbledore help him?" Ginny clarified.

Draco scowled at the redhead.

"Because I did not want to have to murder someone and Dumbledore understood that. How would you feel if a powerful wizard forced you to kill someone while your life, as well as your parents', were hanging on the line?" Draco snapped back, his voice laced with hatred.

Ginny sat there gaping, not knowing how to respond back.

"That does not explain why Hermione would help him," Ron said.

"That is for Hermione to reveal when she feels appropriate," McGonagall said. Changing the subject from Hermione and Draco's relationship McGonagall said, "This brings me to another reason I have gathered you all here. Well, Miss Weasley, I did not intend for you to be here but you insisted. But as situations have arisen, Mr. Malfoy needs somewhere to stay. I am well aware that the Weasley's are staying at 12 Grimwauld Place this summer, while Harry you will be at your Aunts and Uncles until your birthday, where then you will join them. Hermione will be returning home-"

"You're going home?!" Draco yelled, turning his attention on Hermione. She blushed deep crimson at his outburst.

"Well, yea. I have to watch over my parents and keep them safe." She said eyeing him curiously.

"You can't! It's too dangerous with all the death eaters roaming about." He said anxiously.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asked, aware of her three friends watching the entire exchange.

He did not respond and instead abruptly snapped his head in the other direction, looking out the compartment window. Hermione watched as his jaw tensed, and his fists clenched open and shut repeatedly.

Hermione was not the only one who noticed the shift of mood in the blonde. A certain red-haired girl noticed as well and looked between Hermione and Draco with a pensive glance.

"So to continue, Draco will be staying at 12 Grimwauld Place until further notice."

A chorus of protests ricocheted across the room.

"What?"

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh dear…"

"Looks like I'm not wanted."

"Sirius left it in my possession and I refuse to let the ferret use it as a refugee camp." Harry hissed bitterly.

"Since the house is the official headquarters for The Order of The Phoenix, and given I have been appointed the temporary leader, I say who or what can be allowed in that house. Is that clear Mr. Potter." McGonagall said standing from her chair, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Very clear Professor," Harry said matter of factly before standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the compartment door shut behind him.

"Well that went well," Draco said bitterly.

Ginny scowled at Draco before standing up and left the room following after Harry, with Ron close on her heels.

McGonagall stayed seated behind her desk, looking between the two teenagers still left in the room.

"You may be dismissed. Mister Malfoy we will meet you on the platform after the train has arrived in the station. Please be on time. We do not have much time to waste." She said sternly. "As for you Miss Granger," She said looking over at Hermione, "Enjoy your summer, and please be safe."

"I will Professor. Have a good summer." Hermione smiled at the Professor before standing and leaving the room. She began walking down the corridor of the train but was stopped by someone's hand on her arm.

"You can't go home." She turned to see Draco holding her arm with a pale hand, his grey eyes pleading with her.

"I'll be perfectly safe. You don't have to worry about me." Hermione assured him, unsuccessfully pulling her arm out of his grasp. His hand tightened, nearing the verge of painful but not quite.

"Voldemort is after you." He whispered frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you this. I was afraid you would do something rash." He said, looking around him before pulling her into an empty compartment. Shutting the door he let her arm go and watched her sit down. He sat across from her, his eyes shadowed with worry.

"What are you talking about? What didn't you tell me Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, becoming annoyed.

"You know how McLaggen started to leave you alone?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I assumed it had something to do with you. That you threatened him or something." Hermione said, confused.

"Well, I did threaten him. But I also wiped his memory." Draco said matter of factly.

"Draco! That's illegal!" Hermione gasped.

"And what, it's not illegal to assault someone repeatedly until they emotionally break down?" He bit back, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We should have let a teacher handle it," Hermione said.

"We did. You told Dumbledore and he got him expelled. But you were taking too long and I needed to do something."

"Draco-"

"No, listen. I found something out before I wiped his memory." Draco began by taking a deep breath, "He was working for Voldemort," He watched as Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, "He told me we were on the same side, and that Voldemort gave him a task as well," He paused, watching the girl's beautiful brown eyes grow wider, "McLaggen's task was to hurt you any way he could, to break you down so you would distance yourself from your friends. So that when he kidnapped you and took you to Voldemort no one would notice until it was too late."

Hermione let out a choked sob. A mixture of horror and shock crossing her features.

"Voldemort had heard of your knowledge and decided you would be helpful to him, as well as the emotional distress the chosen one would be under with his best friend missing."

Hermione absently nodded her head, still at a loss for words.

"Do you see why you can't go home."

"This is all the more reason why I _need_ to go home," Hermione said, her expression becoming pensive.

"Granger, no," Draco said frustrated with the girl across from him.

"Draco you can't tell me what to do. I need to go home to keep my parents safe. Now that I know Voldemort is after me, he will also be after my parents. I won't let them die. I can't…"

Draco stood up and grabbed her shoulders bringing her close to his face.

"I can't let you die." He said, his voice laced with an indescribable emotion.

Hermione tried to read the expression on his face but failed. Her stomach flurried at the proximity of their faces and the feel of his leg brushing up against her own.

Her gaze softened as she looked up into his pleading eyes. His icy grey eyes bored into her warm brown ones. She lifted her hands to the back of his neck and brought his face closer, so their foreheads were touching. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her own chest as they stood there embracing.

His hands slid down from her shoulders, feeling the curve of her body before resting on her waist. He buried his head into her neck. His ragged breath on the back of her neck sent shivers down her spine. The unfamiliar feeling she was experiencing was something more than friends. She just couldn't quite place what it was.

She tilted her head to whisper in his ear.

"I promise not to die. I will be safe." Draco lifted his head looking into her eyes, her own tear-stained ones staring back at him.

"The Death Eaters are capable of so much more than you think," He told her, praying to the gods she would listen to him.

"I understand. This is just something I have to do." She said trying to reassure him while stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

He looked down at her, his eyes darkening with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Hermione tilted her head and let her eyes flutter shut, waiting for his lips to make contact with her own. Seconds passed as she stood there, his hands on her waist, and her own clinging to the back of his neck. To someone unaware of the situation, they would think the two were lovers relishing in each other's warmth.

Hermione opened her eyes in shock at the feel of Draco's soft lips colliding with her forehead. He left them there for many seconds, his eyes screwed up tight as if he was in pain.

Suddenly pulling away, he dropped his hands from her waist and took a few steps back making his way to the compartment door.

"Well, I guess I will see you in school." He said, his eyes avoiding contact with hers.

"Actually you won't." She said, "Harry, Ron and I won't be returning."

Draco merely shook his head.

"Figures." He laughed bitterly. Just as he was about to open the door he turned back around. "Sorry about earlier. I was being a git. We are still good right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we are still good." Hermione smiled at him.

"Have a good summer Granger."

"You as well Draco."

Hermione watched as he turned and left the compartment, shutting the door behind him. She stayed in the compartment alone, waiting for her heartbeat to slow and return to its normal pace.

She left the safety of the compartment, knowing sooner or later she would have to tell her friends about the development of a relationship between the blonde Slytherin and herself.


	23. Revelations

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you for reviewing and for helping me reach 100 followers on this story. I know it's not that much but it means a lot to me, considering this is my first one. Here is a new chapter and I consider it a transition chapter, well I guess the past couple chapters have been transition chapters. But its the shift from Hogwarts life to 12 Grimmauld Place. Enjoy and review what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: A little birdie told me that J.K Rowling owns all the rights to the characters used in this story. It's only a rumor but I'll put it out there just to be safe. Heh heh.**

* * *

After several minutes of searching for her friends, Hermione eventually came upon a compartment inhabiting two redheads and a black haired boy. Taking a deep breath in she gained the courage to walk into the compartment and do what she should have done months ago. As she slid the door open, three heads turned in her direction.

"Um, hi," Hermione said abashedly.

"Care to explain," The voice of Ronald Weasley assaulted her ears. His face up to his ears were as red as a tomato and his brows were knit in confusion. The same could be said for his sister that sat next to him. But his best friend avoided eye contact with the brunette and stared absentmindedly out the window.

"We should be arriving soon," Harry said coldly, addressing Ron and Ginny only.

"Harry," Hermione said faintly trying to reach out to him, but he ignored her, "I need to tell you guys something." She said, pushing back tears at the obvious coldness. She took a seat next to Harry, leaving distance between them, trying not to break his comfort zone.

"What was going on between you two in there," Ginny queried, her brow quirked in curiosity.

Hermione cleared her throat and began telling the whole story. She started with the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. She told them about Mclaggen and what he'd done, which elicited a gasp from Ginny and a string of curse words from Ron. Then the mysterious black dust in the Slytherin compartments.

"That was me," Harry said numbly.

"I know," She said softly.

She continued, telling them about her and Draco's argument which led to McGonagall bringing her to her office. Which is where she passed out. As she told the events of the past year about Mclaggans repeated assaults, onslaughts of "You should have told me" and "How come I didn't know" were being said by the two Weasleys. Harry remained silent, but nonetheless watched Hermione as she told her story. She continued on, telling them about her and Draco's class assignment, their detention, and how he followed her one night out to the black lake. She told them all about his task and how he pleaded for her to help him. When she told them about Draco's protectiveness towards her and what he did to Mclaggen, gasps of surprise echoed throughout the compartment.

"But why?" Ginny barely whispered.

"I'm not sure," She lied, for she had a smidge of an idea as to why he did it. She wasn't stupid after all. "We had just spent a lot of time together I guess,"

As she continued to relay information, she left out the parts where her missing jumper smelled like him and how she slept with it every night. She left out the gift she gave to him for Christmas, and the sentimental red rose that he conjured and enchanted to be everlasting. She avoided the topic of Halloween night when they met in the prefects bathroom and how she felt something so deep for him that she had never experienced with anyone else. Something far more strong than a platonic friendship.

She told them everything from their falling out to when they both told the late Headmaster of their problems.

"That's where Mclaggen went," Ron said pensively, "He's been missing from Herbology and no one knew where he went. Rumors were spreading that his parents pulled him out because it was too dangerous."

"So he got expelled. Serves him right," Ginny said fiercely. "I agree with Malfoy you should have told Dumbledore sooner."

Hermione chuckled awkwardly as Ron looked at his sister incredulously.

"What?" Ginny asked, "I can't agree with the ferret?" She laughed to herself, "Wow never in a million years would I think I would ever be agreeing with Malfoy, but then again here we are."

Her comment elicited laughs from both Ron and Hermione. Even Harry gave the faintest of smiles.

"So are you guys like friends now?" Ron asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, we made up a couple of days ago, shortly after he saved my life," She said this time looking straight into Harry's eyes. "Harry, during the fight at Hogsmeade he was not hurting me. He saved me from a death eater, if he hadn't showed up I would be dead,"

Harry averted his eyes and looked guiltily at the ground, his feet shuffling. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up into Hermione's brown eyes.

"But don't beat yourself up over it Harry. You didn't know. When you cast that spell you did it because you thought it would save me. And he's ok now. Thanks to Snape"

Harry slightly nodded still not saying a word.

"Wait so he saved you at the battle?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"And he obliviated Mclaggen?"

"Yes,"

"And you two spent all that time by the lake?"

"Yes, Ginny. I told you all this." Hermione said slightly exasperated.

"Oh my god!" Ginny gasped.

"What?" Ron asked, looking between Hermione and Ginny.

"He's in love with you! Draco Malfoy is bloody well in love with you!" Ginny squealed.

"What!?" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

Hermione sat stunned for several seconds, her mouth slightly open. She became unaware of the three pairs of eyes all staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

She felt like screaming, crying, or bloody anything the opposite of what she actually did.

After the initial shock wore off, Hermione bowled over in laughter, clutching her stomach, finding humor in the preposterous idea.

"Draco-" She laughed so hard her breaths came out as gasps, "is not-" tears streamed from her eyes, "in love with me." Her laughter died off as she caught the knowing look in Ginny's eyes. Before the red head could say anything, Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny, we are just friends," She said, beginning to not believe her own proclamations. Memories of this year flashed before her eyes. Them laying in the snow together and the feeling of completeness when he was near, and how he made her whole again in her darkest time. The rapid beat of her heart from his close proximity, as well as the feeling of the beating of his own matching the same tempo. And the warmth that washed over her everytime she let herself drown in the depths of his icy grey eyes. Everything pointed to one thing. When had this happened? How could she had let it happen.

"Exactly." Ginny's voice broke Hermione out of her reverie.

Hermione just then noticed a single salty tear sliding down her face. Noticing her three friends watching, she quickly swiped it away and cleared her throat.

"We're just friends," She repeated.

"Hermione-" Ginny began but was interrupted.

"Do you love him?" It was Harry who spoke. It was the first word he had spoken to Hermione since she entered the compartment.

She stared incredulously at the black haired boy, her mouth slightly agape.

"I-I don't know," She told him, her voice too soft for the others to hear.

He merely nodded and glanced at the redhead that sat across from him. Ginny smiled at him in return and Harry smiled back, reaching for her hand with his own. They clasped their hands together, lacing their fingers.

Hermione watched the exchange. Feeling like an intruder for witnessing such an intimate moment between her two friends, she shifted her gaze.

Silence passed between the three Gryffindors for quite some time before Hermione broke it.

"Will you guys promise me to be easy on him this summer," She pleaded, "I won't be there and I can't assure you he won't be a prat. You know him…" She trailed off a small smile on her face.

Ron snorted and Ginny grinned.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Ginny said with an abnormally large grin, which Ron shared with her. Hermione glanced suspiciously between the two Weasleys.

"Now that that's settled," She said hesitantly, "What is our plan for the-" But she was caught short by Harry in the corner of her eyes, motioning for her to stop. She was about to say Horcrux but she had forgotten Ginny did not know yet. Said girl looked furious at the exchange between Hermione and Harry, knowing they were hiding something.

"The plan for what exactly?" Ginny asked her hands resting on her hips in a very Molly Weasley manner.

"Gin-" Harry began.

"Harry Potter, what are you hiding from me?" She demanded, her voice increasing an octave.

"It's to keep you safe," Harry said. The two were conversing as if they were the only two in the compartment.

"You do not get to constitute what keeps me safe, Harry James Potter!" Standing now, the redhead girl looked like a raging ball of fire in all her glory.

"You are not going to back down will you Gin?" Harry asked, beginning to submit to the demands of his girlfriend.

"You bet I won't," She stated matter of factly.

"You'll want to sit down for this." He prompted, as he watched Ginny begin to calm down and sit back down.

And so they caught her up to speed on the Horcruxes, from all they knew to all they needed to do. Once they finished Ginny's eyes were bulging out of her head.

"The sneaky bastard," She whispered to herself, "Well, we have to go searching for them!" She cried out loud.

"I'm going to...alone," He revealed to his friends.

"Harry, mate are you kidding?"

"There is no way you are doing this alone!"

"I will strangle you in your sleep if you dare go without us!"

"Okay okay, everyone calm down," Harry said, putting his hands up in surrender, slightly unnerved by his girlfriend's homicidal thoughts. "So the Horcruxes we have destroyed so far are Voldemort's Diary that I destroyed second year with the basilisk fang," Harry began recounting, "and the ring Dumbledore destroyed,"

"Do we know how many are out there," Ginny asked.

"Apparently seven, according to Slughorn's memory," Harry informed woefully.

"So that makes five left to discover," Ron added.

"We have one already we just don't know how to destroy it. You and Dumbledore got Slytherin's locket right, Harry?" Hermione prompted.

Harry fished into his robes and took out the locket and shook his head.

"It's a fake. I opened it and there is a letter in here from R.A.B, saying he hid the real Horcrux somewhere where Voldemort would never find it."

"R.A.B," Hermione repeated pensively. "Well we should figure out who that could be first, and then maybe they might lead to more clues. And we know Voldemort is notorious for being theatrical, so what if the other Horcruxes are old relics from the other houses as well."

"That's a very plausible idea, Hermione." Harry nodded, running the fake locket in between his fingers. "We may not know a lot, but one thing I do know is that Voldemort will not take any more people I care about away from me, and we will find those Horcruxes once and for all," Harry said with a fierce glow in his eyes. Hermione cleared her throat shifting her feet.

"There's more," She said awkwardly. "Mclaggen had other intentions for assaulting me. We may have other problems on our hands, Harry."

* * *

Hoards of families stood on the platform and watched as the Hogwarts express arrived at the station. Students exited the train without a second glance back, and retreated to the comfort of their parents and loved ones.

Draco Malfoy was not one of those students.

Stepping off the train he searched the crowd of people for his mother's familiar face, hoping she would not see him. But after a thorough search she was nowhere to be found. He knew he should have been relieved that his mother did not show up, for then he could slip away with the Weasley's unnoticed. But a part of him was slightly wary that the death eaters had caught on to his treason and had taken it out on his family. This inescapable fear of the worst is what worried him the most for he could not show his face at home now, without a reasonable explanation for his actions. His father and the Dark Lord would surely want to know why he did not come home for the holidays and why he could not carry out the task. Surely word had gotten to Voldemort of his betrayal. Now he had nowhere to go except into the safety of his enemy. Well, maybe not his enemy anymore.

Sifting through the crowds of embracing families, Draco managed to find a cluster of Weasley's next to the train. As he neared them, he averted his eyes from the scene.

Bill Weasley stood before him with a nasty scar running across his face. The eldest Weasley hugged his little siblings while his fiancee, Fleur Delacour stood by his side. Molly Weasley hugged Ron and Ginny, with tears shining in her eyes. Draco watched as she embraced Hermione and Harry as if they were her own children. He stood on the sidelines, envy bubbling up in the pit of his stomach at the affection and love the family had for one another.

Draco never knew that feeling. Not even from his own mother.

Too distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice Bill Weasley walk up to him, the slash across his face still swollen and red.

"Draco Malfoy," He said more as a fact than an insult.

"Weasley, what Fenrir did...It's just...I'm sorry...I" Draco apologized.

"It's not your fault Malfoy. You were acting on Dumbledore's orders, we all knew what we were getting into when fighting them off," Bill said, a slight smile on his face. Before Draco had time to register what was happening the eldest Weasley stuck his hand out to Draco, catching him off guard. Draco hesitantly took his hand in his and shook it.

"I'm Bill Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bill said his smile turning into a smirk.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and It's nice to meet you too," Draco said still in shock. Bill moved away allowing Draco to see all the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione, staring at him.

"Um," He said awkwardly.

"Oh come here," Molly Weasley said moving towards him at an ungodly speed and trapping him in an embrace.

His whole body froze at the feeling. Of course, he had been hugged before, but this one was not orchestrated for cameras or forced. Being in the arms of Molly Weasley felt like nothing he had experienced before. It felt like home.

Finally he let his body relax and returned the hug with a small smile across his face. He caught eyes with Hermione and saw an odd glint in her eyes. She was smiling brightly at him, a look of pride crossing her pretty features. He wished she would stay as happy as she was now forever and that she never stopped smiling. That's all he wanted for her.

Molly Weasley pulled away and examined his abnormally slim figure.

"My dear," She gasped, poking at his arms, "You look absolutely famished, have you not been eating boy?" She asked, taking his face in her hands and examining him.

"It's kind of hard to eat when a powerful wizard is threatening you to kill someone," He said nonchalantly.

An awkward silence ensued from Draco's comment. He saw the light in Hermione's eyes dim and cursed himself for being so stupid. The mood had shifted from joyous to melancholic, as several people's faces dropped. Several moments passed as everyone looked at each other willing someone to say something and break the silence. Molly Weasley's motherly voice was their saving grace.

"Well, this summer we are going to fatten you up, get some meat on your bones." She said shaking his arms. Stepping back she clapped her hands together, "Alright we better get going and out of public's eye."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To the safe house of course," One of the Weasley twins said coming up next to him. He never could tell them apart.

"But then again can we trust you with such a secret as this?" The other twin appeared on Draco's other side.

"My dear brother, we may have to blindfold him," The first one said.

"Or cut his tongue out," The other one snickered in reply.

"Or shall we make him swear on the Weasley oath,"

"Freddie, slow down there I don't think Malfoy would be able to take the tasks, they are much too difficult," Apparently George was the one speaking now.

"Will you two shut it already," Ginny said grabbing her two older brothers by the ears and dragging them away. Draco laughed at the cries of pain the twins were eliciting due to their sister's abuse.

The Weasleys began saying their goodbyes to Hermione and Potter, as two unfamiliar people stood off to the side. One was a very skinny and tall woman and a shorter plump man standing next to her. The sneers on their faces gave Draco's parents a run for their money. He eyed them cautiously, noticing they were muggles by their flinches and paranoid glances.

"Those two are Harry's Aunt and Uncle," Someone said appearing beside him, noticing his blatant staring at the two muggles. Hermione laughed at the look on Draco's face. "Dreadful people, I know."

"So Potter is going home," Draco asked.

"It's the only place that will keep him safe until he turns 17. And it's not really his home." She told him, frowning.

"So where are your parents?" Draco asked, looking around curiously for a pair of muggles who looked like her.

"I told them not to come, that I would take the bus." She said laughing at Draco's obvious discomfort at the prospect of meeting her parents.

"Oh," He replied, oddly relieved.

"So I guess this is goodbye, again." She said stepping closer to him.

"Goodbye Granger. Have a good summer." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Remember my warning," He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She mutely nodded as she turned around and walked away, never turning back. He watched her disappear into the crowd of people until she was nowhere to be seen.

Once becoming aware of his surroundings again, he noticed everyone in their party was staring at him. He shifted nervously, knowing they all saw the exchange between him and Hermione.

"Ok come on kids, we have a bus to catch." Molly Weasley said, diverting everyone's attention.

The Weasleys and Draco began to walk away before Draco felt a hand grip his upper arm. Draco turned to confront the person, his hand resting on his wand.

Harry Potter stood before him, his eyes shining with a determined glint.

"If you are playing some little game Malfoy I suggest you stop right now for your own good." Potter accused.

Draco tore his arm out of Potter's grasp and glared.

"I'm not playing a game," He spat back, "I'm on your side Potter so why don't you tone down the friendly fire."

"If you hurt her, I swear-"

"I get it, Potter, the whole hurt her you die speech. If I had any intentions of hurting her don't you think I would have done it already." Draco countered.

"Whatever, just know you've been warned," Harry said, taking a step back and in the direction of the muggles. "You better get going and catch up with them," Harry said before turning around.

Draco turned around seeing the Weasleys off in the distance. He began to walk away before hearing Potter shout back to him, "And thank you by the way. For saving her life."

Draco's body tensed at the black haired boy's words. He didn't dare turn around but continued walking in the direction of the Weasleys, not saying a word. What would he have said anyway?

* * *

The Weasleys and Draco arrived at the so called "safe house" 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked skeptically up at the derelict building that had formed between two homes.

"I told you we should have blindfolded him." Fred Weasley said grumpily.

"Fred, please be quiet." Molly Weasley said as she mumbled something under her breath so no one would hear. The door to the building opened.

Draco stepped in with the others and watched as they all retreated to the kitchen. Draco stood in the hallway alone for several moments, taking in his surroundings.

The walls were lined with dark wallpaper that had seen better days, and the floorboards creaked ominously. The hallway was eerily quiet and Draco felt a sense of worry. Stepping up to a portrait that was covered with a curtain, he curiously pulled the drapes apart.

A portrait of an old woman immediately came to life and screamed at him.

"Blood Traitor! How dare you defile the Black name! My own brothers grandson! The shame! The shame!" The portrait shouted rage-filled words at Draco, rendering him speechless.

All the commotion drew the rest of the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place out of the kitchen.

Draco watched as pale hands closed the drapes shut, silencing the woman's shouts.

"Don't open these okay?" It was Ron Weasley, looking at him like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked, very disturbed.

"That," Ron began, "Is the portrait of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black," Ron said tiredly. "This is a creepy place Malfoy, you should fit right in." He turned on the spot and walked away. As if forgetting something he turned back around and addressed Draco, "Oh and mum said you could take any of the open rooms." That said he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, where everyone else had gone back into earlier when they discovered there was no real danger.

Draco huffed in annoyance that he was stuck in a houseful of Weasleys for the summer. But he had nowhere else to go.

Ignoring the laughter coming from the kitchen, he walked up a flight of stairs and examined the first floor. Seeing nothing satisfactory he continued to the second level. He walked down the end of the hallway, furthest from the rest of the occupied rooms. There he found a closed door with the initials R.A.B inscribed on it. _Regulus Arcturus Black,_ he confirmed to himself.

After opening the door he peeked inside, checking for any of the Weasleys belongings.

Satisfied with an empty room he walked through the doorway and shut the door behind him.

The room was a modest size with a large bed against the wall across from the door, under a large window. A dresser was pressed against the wall nearest to the door.

After unpacking his belongings and changing into his night clothes, Draco settled into bed and had the first restless sleep he had had for what felt like a lifetime.


	24. Mugs and Mummy's

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back from the dead! Sorry that my updates went from weekly, to bi-weekly, to bi-monthly. Whoops... I'm probably the only one that truly cares. I had really bad writer's block for the longest time. On top of that, this semester has been quite stressful and I have had no free time to write nor read. Finally, things are starting to slow down and I can get back on my feet again.** **I also went back and re-read my chapters and there are so many things I wish I could change with this story but what's done is done.** **Recently I have also gotten ideas for new Dramione stories but I vow to finish this one before starting another.**

 **To refresh your memories it is currently summertime and Draco is staying at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's, meanwhile, Hermione has gone back home. In addition, Dumbledore transferred the job of Secret Keeper to Molly before he died (just go with it). At this point, we know Hermione may be in danger from Death Eaters and Draco is undergoing some serious emotional turmoil. I have more planned for them, so stay tuned! Please enjoy this new chapter. And well if you don't enjoy it then make sure to tell me all about it in the comments. Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Wait, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me?! Oh... I see. I've succumbed to my delusional hopes and dreams once again.**

* * *

Rays of light peered through the heavy curtains, sending splashes of white across the black duvet in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Draco Malfoy stirred slightly as the warmth of the sun danced across his eyelids. His heavy-lidded eyes opened and he foggily registered his surroundings. Draco was not unnerved by the unfamiliarity of the room, for the memories of the night before quickly flooded his mind.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his sleepy eyes. His throat yearned for water, as the dryness itched the back of his throat. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips once he realized he would have to find his way to the kitchen and most likely encounter a horde of redheaded Weasleys.

Moving his legs, he placed his feet on the ground and felt the hardwood floor beneath his toes. Stepping over to the side of the window he opened the dark green curtains all the way, allowing light to fill the room.

Now in the light of day, Draco had a better view of the room he would be staying for the summer. Four walls were lined with peeling green wallpaper, and someone's belongings still sat on top of the wooden dresser. Dusty picture frames filled with smiling faces of two boys with shaggy black hair littered the dresser. One picture, in particular, drew Draco to the dresser and he picked up the frame.

Wiping a layer of dust off the picture, he revealed an image of the two boys, one slightly older than the other. The oldest had a large grin on his face as he had trapped the younger boy's neck in his arm. The younger one was laughing as well while trying to push his brother off.

Draco watched the scene replay itself over and over before finally putting it down and walking away.

He envied the way these people in the picture seemed so carefree and happy, all the while hating himself for his jealous thoughts.

Placing a robe around his shoulders, he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Not a sound was heard from either end of the hallway. Silence rang in Draco's ears as he examined the empty corridor. He wondered why no Weasleys were up yet.

Taking a step forward he cautiously moved down the hallway. The ground beneath his feet creaked at every step, making him flinch every move he made.

He crept as silently as he could, past closed doors, trying his best not to wake the others in hopes to avoid confrontation.

His plan was to stay hidden in his room all summer after all.

Walking down the wooden stairs, he heard an odd shuffling sound coming from the kitchen. He reached the landing of the stairs and peered around the open doorway, remaining out of sight.

Mrs. Weasley was standing by the sink, washing dishes from what Draco could have guessed was last nights dinner he did not attend. A dish slipped from her hands and made a loud clatter against the sinks steel walls. Draco watched as her hands clenched the edges of the sink, her head bowing.

Draco jumped and rose his brows alarmingly, as sobs wracked her entire body causing her shoulders to shake violently. The cries were nothing he had heard before. They were filled with desperation, longing, and lost. The gut-wrenching sobs penetrated his thoughts, sending a chill down his spine. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach as he watched the Weasley matriarch weep unguarded. Defenseless against her own emotions.

Younger Draco would have stepped through the threshold and relished in the poor Weasley's misery, sending a spiteful comment her way. But this was older Draco, standing unnoticed and watching someone else pour out an emotion everyone was feeling, but too stubborn to show.

He continued to watch her, feeling something inside he had not felt since he was a child. He wondered where this new feeling had come from.

It felt something akin to sympathy.

Finding he had enough of his stalking session, he began stepping backward, deciding to sacrifice his thirst to allow her some privacy to grieve. As he stepped back, the weight of his foot pressed into a loose board making a loud creaking noise.

He cursed silently to himself as Mrs. Weasley's head full of flaming red hair flipped around and caught sight of Draco standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped her tears away and covered her sorrow with a bright smile.

"Oh good morning Draco! I didn't know you were up. If I did I would have made you some porridge," Mrs. Weasley said her voice still shaky from her previous fit of tears.

Draco willed himself to say something, but the red puffiness under her eyes made his voice catch in his throat.

"You are up earlier than the rest. They all tend to sleep in late. Too late if I might add." She complained, wiping her soapy hands on her apron with fraying colorful patches and stains. Draco merely nodded in response and made his way to the cupboard hoping to find a glass for water.

After searching through two cabinets and only finding plates and bowls he finally asked, "Where are the cups," he could not bear look into Mrs. Weasley's eyes for he was afraid of what they would hold.

"Over there on the far left dear, and you can fill the water up with the sink if you would like," She responded helpfully.

Draco walked over to the cabinet on the far left and found shelves of cups and mugs all ranging from different colors and sizes. A white mug with the words "World's Best Dog" in black bold letters caught Draco's attention. Picking it up he examined it, confusion clouding his brain.

"That was Sirius''" Molly Weasley said, her voice no longer cheerful. "Last Christmas the twins visited a muggle shop and found a mug with the words 'Worlds Best Dad' then they charmed the Dad to Dog. They thought it was funny, and so did he," She said, her tone sounding nostalgic with a far off look on her face as if reliving a beautiful memory.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, not realizing why he had, but needing to all the same.

"For what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taken aback by his abrupt apology.

"For Sirius," He said, his eyes left the black and white mug in his hands to look into the woman's eyes for the first time that morning. They were not filled with hatred and blame as he had expected. Instead, her blue eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill as a small smile adorned her face. She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Draco recoiled at the feeling of a motherly touch, but she did not draw away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco" She assured him, her small hand still on his pale cheek.

"My Aunt was the one who killed him. My father threatened to kill your children. Why are you being so nice to me?!" He stepped away, his chest heaving painfully as he gripped his hair in frustration. "You are supposed to hate me! I made their lives terrible! My father was an accomplice with Ginny's near death experience, for christ sakes! Why?!" He was shouting now, letting out his confusion, fear, and feeling of helplessness he had pent up since the day Hermione Granger showed him similar affection.

He did not belong anywhere, but yet here, someone who should hate him was treating him with nothing but kindness.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing. She watched as the blonde lost control of his stony exterior and showed what he was truly feeling on the inside. She let him let it go.

His knees buckled from the weight of his body and he sunk to the floor, the mug still tightly wrapped in his hands.

Suddenly a warm body embraced him and wiped away the tears he did not even know had fallen. He looked up into the face of Molly Weasley, and let himself go. Currents of emotion overwhelmed him as he leaned into the safe arms of someone he had despised his whole life.

Maybe it was the unfamiliar feeling of motherly affection or the pressure of trying to keep up his stony emotionless exterior, but Draco Malfoy had cracked. He was officially broken.

The smell of cinnamon and soap filled his senses, allowing his body to lose the tension it previously held.

"I don't blame you, Draco," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, her voice breaking from her own tears. "You were only a child then. There was nothing you could have done," Draco sobbed harder into the woman's shoulder. "The actions of your family do not define you," She continued, smoothing the hair on his forehead back soothingly. "Your own actions define you. And the remorse you feel proves you are so much more than the blood that runs through your veins." She let out a watery laugh, "You made your decision by choosing to stay here and seek help. That's enough for me."

They sat in silence for several more moments allowing Draco the time to regain his composure. Neither one said a word as they both came to standing. Mrs. Weasley smiled reassuringly at him before walking away to finish the dishes from before. He stood frozen in place, mortified by the events that had just occurred.

He, a _Malfoy_ , just expressed emotion to another living breathing human being.

The urgency to leave the kitchen as soon as possible consumed him as he returned the "Worlds Best Dog" mug to the cabinet and grabbed a large glass cup in return.

As Draco filled his glass, the sound of the running tap filled the silent void that had previously permeated throughout the kitchen.

Without uttering a single word, Draco ran from the kitchen and hurried up the stairs. With the destination of his room in mind his sole priority, he ignored the Weaslette shout after him.

"Oi why so glum blondie?" She asked curiously.

He responded with the loud bang of his bedroom door slamming behind him, shaking the portraits on the walls and stirring a very unhappy Walburga Black.

* * *

Draco spent the next few days in his room, only leaving during the dead of night to snag leftovers from dinner from inside the odd muggle device in the corner of the kitchen, and to refill his glass of water.

Still in shock by his moment of vulnerability, Draco refused to show his face. The only person who had seen him with his guard down was Hermione Granger, but she was different. She understood him better than anyone else had. What if Mrs. Weasley was not as understanding and found him to be weak and unreliable.

A part of him knew he was being ridiculous but it was easier to hide from the rest of the world, rather than facing it. He spent his days exploring the small bookshelf in the corner of the room and practiced the ancient spells they contained.

Often while reading a particular dull book, his mind would stray to a bushy brown haired girl. Hermione would invade his thoughts with her fiery brown eyes and curly chestnut locks. In his imagination, his fingers would trace the freckles that splayed across her nose. He would send his finger to one freckle after another, creating unique constellations against her fair skin. Subconsciously his thumb would stray from her cheeks and would lower to rest on her upper lip. His thumb would trace the outline of her seashell pink lips that were begging to be kissed. He would lean forward, her lips a hair breadths away from his own. But every time, he blinked himself out of his daydream before his lips would meet hers.

Draco had just shaken himself away from the thoughts of Hermione Granger once more for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He stood from the bed and made his way to the bookshelf, searching for something that could keep his interest, in hopes of keeping her out of his mind. He found an intriguing guide to dragon taming and was walking back to the bed when he heard three loud knocks against his door.

Ignoring the person at the door he slipped under the covers of his duvet. He opened to the first page when the knocks came again, but louder.

He cursed under his breath and silently willed for whoever was out there would go away. Just as he was beginning the first sentence, the knocks came again, much louder than before and were accompanied by a male voice.

"Malfoy, get your arse out here! Mum says you have to eat!" The redheaded Weasel's voice drifted into the room. Draco huffed in annoyance and moved from the bed. He made his way to the door and hesitated before opening the door quickly, threatening to tear it off its hinges. As he expected, the Weasel was about to knock again but the rapid movement of the door caused the redhead to stumble forward. His face turned an alarming shade of red that spread from his ears to his forehead.

"What did you do that for Malfoy?!" Weasley huffed angrily.

"I opened the door. Is that not what you wanted?" Draco questioned, raising a single eyebrow. "Becuase I can easily shut it again," Draco deadpanned, beginning to shut the door in Weasley's face.

A large foot made its way between the door and the threshold, stopping it from closing. Draco opened it back up and looked at Weasley expectantly.

"Mum has been harping on all of us to get you out of your room. She swears you are gonna starve." Weasley explained. "She's been quite frantic recently, you know since Dumbledore made her secret keeper of this place before he...well…"

"I won't starve," Draco interrupted before Weasley could finish his sentence, "I've been getting my food my own way. Kindly tell her that so I can be left alone," Draco declared, preparing to shut the door again but Weasley stopped him.

"Yea we all know. We aren't stupid. Where else would all the leftovers have gone." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I was planning on eating the rest of that pot roast by the way," He mumbled the last bit, and Draco let out a boisterous, authentic laugh devoid of cruelty and harshness. The look of shock on Ron Weasley's face was priceless as he had just heard Draco Malfoy let out a real laugh. "Did you just laugh?" Weasley asked in complete awe.

"Whatever, you won't have the pleasure of hearing it again. I was laughing at you anyways," Draco grumbled, his face immediately falling. "Out of my way Weasel."

"What?" Ron asked, still dazed.

"I'll go to bloody dinner. Now move before I change my mind," Draco said bitterly.

Ron moved to the left, allowing Draco access into the hallway. He watched as the blonde Slytherin stalked off and down the staircase, disappearing down below.

This would make for an interesting meal.


	25. The Dinner Party

**A/N: Hello all! Don't hate me for this late chapter! I hope whoever reads this (if I have any readers left XD) enjoy's it and comments about what they like and don't like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Wizarding World except for my mediocre storyline and plot holes. All rights reserved to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

As Draco walked into the kitchen, the sound of chatter reached his ears. He grumbled under his breath as he saw the entire Dumbledore lovers calvary sitting around a long rectangular dinner table.

Observing the room he noticed Potter was sitting in the middle of the table with the Weaslette on his right. On his left was an empty seat which he guessed was Weasleys. Several other people sat around the table, including Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the rest of the Weasleys.

As he continued searching for a seat to sit at he met the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks, who was sat next to Remus Lupin. He quickly averted her piercing gaze and walked swiftly over to the end of the table where a few unfamiliar faces sat, trying to put as much distance between him and everyone in this room.

He sat next to a short, plump, balding man with a terrible sense of fashion. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the man stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Mundungus Fletcher," The man said in a slimy voice.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied, narrowing his eyes down at the man and not taking his hand in greeting.

Fletcher's eyes immediately grew wide with fear and he instantly shot his hand back to his side.

Draco scoffed at the pathetic man but was caught off guard as he saw a woman by the sink. Her hair was a curly chestnut brown. Draco held his breath as the woman began to turn around. As she revealed her face, he felt a mixture of relief and disappointment for it was not Hermione Granger. The woman lost his attention when he realized it was not who he had hoped it would be.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the clinking of metal against glass. He looked up to see Potter standing from his chair, waiting for everyone's attention. Chatter began to die down as everyone looked over at him, listening with rapt attention.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Potter began, "I know how difficult it must be for all of you at this time. Dumbledore was the anchor holding each one of us together, and if there is one thing he taught me, it is not to abandon hope. I've called everyone here from The Order of the Phoenix tonight so we can celebrate the life of the greatest wizard of our time and in preparation for the battle that is to come. To Dumbledore!" At this, Potter lifted his glass of fire whiskey.

"To Dumbledore." Everyone at the table chorused in unison. The clinking of glasses ricocheted against the kitchen walls.

Mrs. Weasley began levitating the food from the countertops to the middle of the table, and everyone dug in.

Draco hesitated, unsure of what the etiquette was in such a setting. From his previous experiences when dining with such a large amount of people, the wizards with the higher ranks chose their food first. As he watched the Weasley twins pile heapings of food onto their plate and Tonks grab two dinner rolls, he realized such etiquette was not practiced in this household.

Taking his napkin from the table he neatly folded it over his lap.

"Dig in Malfoy!" Someone who had noticed Draco's reluctance yelled at him from across the room.

He looked up to see Tonks, her hair now a lime green color, was smirking at the shocked look on his face.

All eyes were now on him. He could feel their stares boring into the side of his head as he hesitantly scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate. The room was eerily quiet as he knew for certain people were wondering what a Malfoy was doing at an Order of the Phoenix dinner party.

He silently cursed the loud-mouthed woman for directing all attention to him.

"Sod off," He said to no one in particular. He sneered to the nearest people around him.

"Malfoy," Potter said warningly obviously not appreciative of Draco's attitude.

Draco shut up, not wanting to be kicked out at the end of his first week.

Whispers permeated around the room, making Draco want to run back to his room and never come out.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's a death eater!"

"Kick him out!"

"I refuse to sully myself by eating with a scum bug Malfoy."

"Shut up the lot of you!" Someone screamed. A chair screeched across the wooden floor as Tonks stood up, her hair now a flaming red. "Do you hear yourselves! You are all no better than the prejudiced pureblooded ways that we are trying to eradicate. We can not defeat this evil if we are pitted against each other! Dumbledore stressed the importance of unity and at this moment you all are disgracing his memory." Tonks huffed. "Now if anyone has a problem with my cousin sitting down to eat with us then I suggest you leave right now for you are not welcome,"

"Tonks," Harry said from across the table, "We need all the people we can get. Dont make anyone leave."

"You stand for this prejudice?!" Tonks yelled in Harry's face.

"I most certainly do not! But if keeping Malfoy under our protection means losing half of the Order than I must sort out our priorities. Even if that means Malfoy has to leave." Harry said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

Draco looked up from his meal, his eyes growing wide. Fear bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of being thrown out into the streets. He did not know a thing about the muggle world and if he returned to Malfoy Manor he would be as good as dead.

"I am ashamed of you Harry Potter. Is loyalty to everyone, no matter their past, not important to you?" Tonks said, her voice becoming quieter for Lupin now rested his hand on her arm in a soothing manner.

"I cannot be loyal to those who I can not be sure are loyal to me," Potter said with a tone of finality.

Tonks finally gave up the fight and sat down, her hair still a flaming red from her anger. Lupin leaned over and whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

Harry soon mirrored her actions and sat down as well, taking a large swig from his firewhiskey. A new voice broke the tension that was beginning to build.

"What is all this commotion?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked in.

"Professor you made it!" Potter said, forcing a smile on his tense features.

"Yes, so it seems I did. I managed to overhear your little speech about Draco being forced to leave if it has to come down to that. May I remind you that the matter of his staying or going is not under your control, Mr. Potter. You have no power of Malfoy's safety." Draco felt relieved as Potter's face turned red and he stared at his lap. She continued, "Now if anyone has any reservations as to _my_ decision to let the Malfoy boy stay here, you may come to me separately and we can discuss your worries. Hopefully, I will be able to calm your fears and make you understand that Malfoy has changed sides."

Gasps ran about the room at the declaration of Draco's change in allegiance.

"Now in due time, when Mr. Malfoy feels comfortable, he may be inclined to tell you himself as to how he ended up on the side of the light, but as for now he as all the right to keep it to himself." McGonagall looked pointedly at each and every person sitting at the table. She lingered her gaze on Harry who was refusing to meet his eyes with hers

"Now that that is settled, what is for dinner tonight Molly?"

The tension continued for several more minutes. The silence was deafening as all that was heard was the scuttle of silverware and the anxious gulps of liquid.

Draco ate his food at an inhuman rate so that he could leave as soon as possible. He realized he had never eaten this much food this fast in his entire life and he was beginning to regret it.

Draco was just beginning to devise a plan on how to sneak out with no one noticing when someone unfamiliar looking from across the table began quacking like a duck. The Weasley twins, who were sat next to their victim, grinned at the person for they had most likely slipped some sort of powder in their food. Draco made a note to himself to never sit next to Fred and George Weasley during meal times.

The quacking got louder with each second, breaking the awkward silence. Soon everyone joined in together, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Everyone except Draco.

Realizing all eyes were distracted on the source of the duck-like sounds, Draco silently crept from his chair and left the kitchen. Thankfully no one noticed his departure.

He snuck silently down the hallway and began making his way up the stairs.

Once he reached the landing on the second floor he heard a shuffling behind him. Afraid that someone had followed him out of dinner and was going to drag him back, he pressed himself against the wall and himself in shadow.

The sound of footsteps grew closer to the spot that Draco was standing in. He pressed himself further against the wall until he heard a click coming from it.

He gasped audibly as the wall began to open from his weight, revealing a hidden door. Not wasting any time he quickly ran into the hidden room and shut the door behind him. He watched with wide eyes as the wall sealed back up.

He stared at the wall in shock, not quite understanding what happened. He turned around to only be faced with darkness.

Flicking his wand he cast a Lumos Maximus to reveal what and where he was. From the fluorescent light, he saw wall sconces around the border of the room. The contents of the room were still not revealed for they were hidden in shadow.

With another flick of his wand, all the wall lamps ignited with fire inside them. The room came alive with yellow hue emanating from the lamps along the border of the room.

"Woah," He let out a breathy gasp as a grand, enormous library stood before him.

It reminded much of the library back at home but less gloomy and pale.

The walls were maroon with elegant wallpaper and were not deteriorating like the rest of the house seemed to be doing. None of the contents in the room were dusty and the pillows on the armchairs and couches looked freshly fluffed.

Humongous bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling, taking Draco's breath away.

He instantly thought of Hermione and the look of pure joy she would have on her pretty face if she could see this.

A small smile graced his features as he thought about her and how happy she would be with this secret library.

Suddenly he saw in the corner of his eye a blur of something brown come flying towards him at an ungodly speed.

He put his hands up to shield his face from the inevitable blow. A hard object bashed into his arms and fell onto the floor.

After realizing it was safe he uncovered his arms from his face and looked down at the offending object.

He startled slightly as he read the title of the book.

Beauty and the Beast.

He bent to pick up the ancient book, examining its brittle pages and fraying edges.

He opened the book and did something he knew Granger would have done. He sniffed the pages and inhaled the aroma of the dusty old pages.

Sighing in resignation he walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down.

 _Once upon the time, there lived a man in a small provincial town with his young daughter..._

He opened to the first page and began reading the book that had started it all.

* * *

 **A/N #2: So Draco found a secret library with flying books...I wonder what will happen.**

 **Also, In the next chapter, we will see what Hermione has been up to so stay tuned!**


	26. A Storm Inside

**Authors note will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Let us all take a moment of silence for the genius who brought us happiness, belonging, and also some tragedy.**

* * *

Dark threatening clouds filled the sky, hovering precariously over the small muggle neighborhood.

A man all dressed in black lifted his hood further up around him, hiding his face from view.

He looked down the street at a simple, unremarkable home but what it held within was valuable indeed.

A flash of lightning struck down, enveloping the street in a harsh glow. The strike reflected in the man's dark and dangerous eyes, revealing a glimmer of insanity within them.

His lips curled ever so slightly as he looked upon the small house down the street. He fingered his wand impatiently, feeling it buzz against his fingertips.

 _Kill, kill, kill,_ it seemed to call out to him.

"Hush now," he whispered into the stormy night. "Soon. Very soon."

His lips formed a toothy smile that reached his sunken, sallow eyes as a cruel mirthless laugh escaped his lips. Ducking his head he harshly turned, his robe billowed menacingly out behind him.

A harsh boom of thunder reverberated throughout the neighborhood as the cloaked man apparated away, leaving behind the echo of his laughter.

The storm was coming.

* * *

Hermione pulled herself further under her covers hiding from the dangers of the night as a thunderous boom shook the walls of her house.

A crumpled up copy of that week's issue of The Daily Prophet laid in the corner of her room, hidden by shadow.

Silent tears streamed down her face as the image on the front page replayed itself in her mind.

 **Muggle Family Killed In Suburb Near London!**

The image was of a family of four. They looked so happy and carefree, unaware of the disaster that was soon to strike on their peaceful life.

Hermione grabbed a fistful of sheets in her hand and smothered her sobs with her pillow. The rosy-cheeked face of the young muggle boy and the short blond pigtails of the muggle girl flashed across her vision.

Pain rippled through her body, leaving an ache in her limbs.

She felt useless in her childhood home, sitting around and pretending nothing was happening in the world around her. She wanted to fight the dark and end this once and for all.

Unfortunately, she was stuck in a twisted web of false security and reluctance to accept reality. But there it was, staring at her from the front page of The Daily Prophet. It had been there for quite a long time.

The attack on the muggle neighborhood near Hogsmeade, and as well as the recent attack on Hogsmeade, were all just building blocks leading up to a much bigger plot. One that would shed more blood, all for the price of purity.

Leaving her parents in the dark was never something Hermione had to think twice about. Dragging them into the mess would jeopardize everything she had built and planned, for they would never allow their 17-year-old daughter to go off to war. No one would.

So she knew when the time came she would have to keep them safe. Even if it meant erasing herself from their minds. Hermione told herself over and over that as long as they were safe it was worth the sacrifice.

Although skilled Aurors had set up protection spells, it would still not be enough if the Death Eaters were to discover where she lived. It was only a matter of time.

The first couple of weeks back at home had left her on edge. Every creak of a floorboard made her skin crawl and movement in the corner of her eye made her heart race.

After discovering she was one of Voldemorts specific targets, every night was a battle with her mind and anxieties. Sleep had not come easy and many nights were spent crying herself to sleep.

She craved for a familiar face, someone who knew about the dangers lurking in the dark. Someone who understood how gloriously shitty things had gotten. Someone like Draco.

What scared her the most was how much she missed him.

During the day it was easy to forget. Her parents proved to be a useful distraction from the horrors that plagued her mind. Their constant dentist stories and her dads awful jokes were what kept her holding on a very thin thread.

But when night came and her father's soft snores drifted down the hallway was when the demons came out to play.

Her dreams were plagued with every fear her subconscious could conjure leaving her tangled in her bed sheets every night.

Sometimes she dreamt Cormac Mclaggen had come back. He would haunt her dreams with his menacing glare and cruel smirk.

One specific dream that seemed to come to her in her sleep every night was of her parents, sprawled on her living room floor, their eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above them and a pool of blood forming around them. She would run to them, feeling their pulses for any sign of life but would be met with cold lifeless bodies in her hands. The blood seeping from her parent's wounds would begin to rise, reaching to her knees then to her torso, until her living room was a lake of dark crimson. The substance would rise above her head, drowning her in the blood of her own parents. She would try to swim but an unknown force would pull her down, refusing to let her reach the surface. When all hope was lost, and she had succumbed to the fate of her own drowning, the pulling would stop and her weightless body would begin to float to the surface. There is where she would see him. Covered head to toe in the crimson sticky substance like herself. He would be there before her in the lake, his bloodied hand clasped in hers. And just as a flicker of hope would well up in her heart, it would leave just as quickly. With a flash of green, his eyes would widen and he would fall forward. His hand would release from hers and his body would sink into the thick opaque blood of her parents, obscuring his body from view.

He would be gone.

She woke up at this time every night, wrenching forward in her bed and screaming his name into the night.

The first night she did this, she cursed herself for not setting a muffliato charm around her room. Since then her nightmares came every night, and yet no one knew.

She found herself waking up from that same dream this night. Her eyes caught the crumpled Daily Prophet in the corner of her room taunting her with its presence.

A burning rage built in the pit of her stomach compelling her to grab her wand from under the pillow and point it at the offending piece of paper.

" _Incendio!"_ She spat with a flourish of her wand.

The ball burst into flames, leaving a pile of ash in the dark corner. She returned back to bed, but the fear and anger still wormed around her heart.

She was foolish to think burning a simple piece of paper would eradicate her of all her worries.

In an act of desperation, she tore from her bed and ran to her dresser. She opened her drawer full of jumpers and frantically dug through it. Finally, her hands landed on the familiar fabric and she pulled it from the depths of the drawer.

Walking back over to her bed she curled into a ball and wrapped the blankets around herself. She hugged the blue jumper, that he had once done as well, close to her chest.

Tears slid down her cheeks and onto the blue fabric at the realization that it didn't smell like him anymore. More tears followed one after another, soaking something that once was a form of comfort.

His smell had worn away and she had never felt more alone in her life.

Her sobs drifted into the silent night as she cried herself into a restless sleep, fearing what was to come.

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the harsh light of morning. The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted into her room, alerting her of her parent's presence.

She removed herself from her bed and wrapped her robe around her body.

As she made her way down the stairs she could hear the clatter of dishes and tinkling laughter. She rounded the corner and smiled warmly at the sight before her.

Her mother was in a soft pink robe holding a spatula with the remnants of an egg. Her arms wrapped around Hermione's father's neck as they embraced. Hermione's mother laughed again as her father drew her closer and kissed her cheek. They danced in the kitchen to no music.

Hermione cleared her throat to alert them of her presence.

Immediately her parents drew apart, red tinting both of their cheeks.

"Morning," Hermione said walking over to the cupboard to get a mug.

"Good morning Hermione," her father said, pouring black coffee into his mug.

Hermione opened a drawer and placed a tea bag into her mug and filled it with boiling water.

"Good morning," her mother said, returning to flipping the eggs.

Hermione smirked at her parent's obvious embarrassment.

 _Wait. Smirked?_ She chastised herself for committing such a Malfoy act. She shook her head violently and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So any plans for the day," Hermione said, hoping they would have something planned to get her mind off of everything.

"Well your mother and I have to go into the office today," her father, Kit Granger, began, "but later tonight we have a couple of friends coming over for dinner."

"Oh, yes!" her mother, Jean Granger, exclaimed rather enthusiastically. "Their names are the Bostons. Their son is very eager to meet you. He's around your age, but a bit older, you know and rather handsome," Jean said giving Hermione a knowing smile.

Hermione, taken aback, spat her tea out onto the table in shock.

"Excuse me," she choked out.

"Oh you heard me, don't be ridiculous," Jean rolled her eyes.

"Mum," Hermione began calmly, "I'm a witch. I can't date a muggle. It's more practical for me to date a wizard like-" She abruptly stopped herself for she was about to say Malfoy.

Her mother, now intrigued, turned around with a plate of eggs and raised a brow.

"Like who?" She asked.

"No one," Hermione blurted quickly, taking a gulp of tea.

"Well anyways I don't expect you to date him. I just thought if you end up liking him then there is no harm in going out for a few drinks since you are almost 18"

"That's dating Mum," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Kit, back me up here," Jean pleaded to her husband who was now making his way over to the table.

"I've got to side with Hermione on this one," he said, earning a groan from his wife.

"Thanks, Dad," Hermione said smiling.

"But then again," her father began again, "If any man is going to want to date my daughter he is going to have to deal with me." He joked lightly, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh dear…" Jean sighed.

Hermione laughed with her parents for the remainder of breakfast and realized a weight had been lifted off her shoulders for a little while. That was until they walked out the door and she was left alone to her thoughts.

* * *

"And so if you look into the heart of the stock market…"

Hermione had begun to zone out, her mind straying elsewhere. The man sitting next to her talked of nothing but his career and she had never been more bored in her entire life. The sound of his monotone voice drifted away as she became enveloped in her own thoughts.

She got an owl earlier that day in Mad-eyes messy scrawl, detailing the plans for the end of July. The Order will collect Harry before the protections around the house on Privet Drive were removed on Harry's birthday. Some of them would take a polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as Harry. This would stir up confusion if the Death Eaters tried to intercept the move. The letter also said Harry had been to Grimmauld once in the early summer but that they took precautions to keep him safe.

Grimmauld.

Malfoy.

She felt uneasy at the thought of Harry and Malfoy sharing a meal. She half-smiled at the thought of Malfoy passing Harry the salt.

The letter also said they needed as many people to help and Hermione was all in. To protect Harry she would do anything.

She was to leave her home in two weeks.

In two weeks she would erase her parent's memories

In two weeks she would walk away and never turn back.

In two weeks she would see him again.

"Don't you agree Hermione?"

She jumped in shock at the sound of her name and looked over at the man sitting beside her.

"Huh," she said, trying to appear as if she was listening to him the whole time.

"I was just saying-" he stopped himself rolling his eyes, "You weren't listening were you?" He asked her.

"No, no it's not you. I just-" Hermione tried to come up with an excuse.

"It's fine really, it happens all the time. You'd be surprised." He grumbled.

"I doubt I would be," Hermione said under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said, standing from her seat. "Mum, I'm heading off to bed now. It was nice meeting you all, Judy, Harold, and um, uh" She stuttered realizing she had forgotten her dinner companions name.

"Lawerence," he grumbled.

"Yes, Lawrence, it was very nice to meet you. Good night everyone." Hermione quickly made her exit, not allowing anyone time to process her abrupt absence.

Once she was in the safety of her quiet room she sat down on her bed and stared absently at the wall.

 _Since when was she a rude host,_ she thought to herself.

 _Maybe since your world was in peril_ , the little voice responded back.

She shook the thoughts away and laid down still fully clothed.

* * *

Hermione jerked forward, sweat beads forming on her head. She had the dream again but this time it was so...vivid. She felt a disturbing presence of magic in the air around her as her stomach dropped.

Quickly she grabbed her wand from under her pillow and ran out of the room.

She felt her wand buzz in her hand as she slowly walked down the stairs. Its pulse was urging and desperate.

It was warning her. Pleading with her. Screaming at her.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before turning the corner into the living room.

Her mouth dropped open as she let out a blood-curdling scream. He knees buckled slightly as she used the wall to steady herself. Her eyes filled with terror as she looked at the bodies of her parents suspended in mid-air.

Crimson seeped from their bodies and onto the carpet. Their mouths hung open in a never-ending silent scream. Without another thought she ran towards them, grasping their faces in her hands. She urgently felt their cold necks for a pulse. Holding her breath she waited, and waited, and waited. Then _thump_.

She felt the faint yet hopeful beat of her mother's heart. Then she felt another thump against her fingertips. She let out a breath of relief as she felt the same for her father too. She attempted to let them free from their suspended position but the magic was too strong. Tears streamed down her face as she felt an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Whoever charmed her parents had cast something too powerful and dark that not even she could undo it. She held her mother's face in her hands urging her to wake up.

Suddenly Jean Granger's familiar brown eyes opened wide and united with her daughter's wide tear filled ones. Jean's eyes widened in terror as they moved to look over Hermione's shoulder. Her mother's eyes formed tears as she moved them back and forth urgently.

Hermione felt the skin of her neck prickle at the realization that someone was standing just behind her. She felt their hot breath ghost her skin and their cold bony hands grasp her arm.

She turned in alarm, her wand pointing in the direction of the intruder and gasped. She knew those eyes...

Brown met Grey.

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi to everyone who has read my new update! Sorry, it has been a couple of months since my last chapter This time I have no excuses. I hope to start posting weekly again since it is summer and I am out of school for a bit. Once I get a couple of rough chapters started I'll begin to post more frequently. Thank you for all those who have reviewed! Please review your thoughts on this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**


	27. Relived

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter totally belongs to me, like obviously. Hehe jk...**

 **Rowling**

 **This is the moment where you cringe.**

* * *

Raised voices drifted through the wall and into Draco's secret library. Stirring slightly in his chair, Draco listened intently.

"How could you let this happen!?" A voice shouted.

Draco heard the unmistakable whiny tone of Ronald Weasley and stood swiftly, pressing his ear to the wall. He strained to hear the conversation that was unfolding on the other side.

"Ron you need to calm down." A different, calmer voice spoke.

Draco recognized the voice as Remus Lupin.

"How could you let them in her house! We need to do something!" Weasley demanded, with a stomp of his foot.

 _Her._

Draco's pulse quickened, losing the ability to take in stable breaths.

" _I_ did not let them in Ronald! We have only just been alerted the wards were broken." Lupin said, his voice began to rise.

"We need to go now! This is Hermione we are talking about!"

 _There it was_ …

Without thinking Draco pressed roughly into the stone, shifting it forward, giving him access into the hall.

The wall gave way, revealing Draco on the other side, startling the two wizards standing mere inches away.

Draco bounded forward grabbing hold onto the collar of Lupin's shirt, pushing him against the wall.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from," Weasley questioned, his fists clenched.

Draco ignored him and sneered at Lupin, eyes blazing.

"Tell me what is going on! Now!" He spat between clenched teeth.

Lupin tore at Draco's hand, pushing him away roughly. He pointed his wand at him and spoke slowly.

"I need you both to calm down. Right. Now." He said, his voice authoritative and urgent.

Draco stepped back breathless, his heart raced faster than he could handle.

 _Hermione._

 _The wards._

They had found her.

He clenched his fists, attempting to quell the sudden urge he had to punch something.

"But we need to go now-" Ron began.

"Weasley shut up and let him speak," Draco interrupted quietly.

Lupin looked over at Draco curiously before beginning, "As I've said, something or someone has intercepted the wards we have secured around the Granger home. Only someone very powerful could have accomplished this so we are assuming Death Eaters-" he paused for a moment glancing over at Draco.

The Malfoy heir did not catch his gaze because his sight was fixed pointedly at a spot on the wall. Lupin noticed anguish contorted his normally controlled features. He saw an array of emotions flicker in the young Malfoy's eyes. Fear, terror, and was that guilt?

Shaking away his thoughts he continued, "We cannot decipher who has entered, but we can assume it was someone in Voldemort's inner circle-"

"My father?" Draco asked quietly.

"We can't be sure but-" Lupin began.

"God damn it! They found her! This is all my fault!" Draco shouted, his self-control ebbing away. His clenched fist made contact with the hard wall and he pulled away hissing in pain. He momentarily looked down at his bruised fist before punching again, and again, and again. He reared his fist back ready to collide with the wall once more when another force stopped the action, holding it in place. Draco looked down at a hand wrapped around his wrist and glared back into the brown eyes of Remus Lupin.

 _Her eyes were brown._

 _Were..._

"You are not at fault Draco Malfoy," Remus assured him, looking at the boy sympathetically. "But we are wasting time. We need to gather more members of the Order if we hope to help her. We do not know how many Death Eaters are in her home so it would be best to get as many as we can."

"I am coming with you!" Draco said forcefully, shaking the man's hand off of his fist.

"No, you are not. We can not risk the Death Eaters seeing you with us. For all they know you could be dead," Lupin told him.

"That's ridiculous and you know it! They know I am blood traitor! Do you take the Dark Lord for an idiot!" Draco seethed. "I am going and you can't stop me. Now, where the _bloody hell_ does she live because I can not spend another moment knowing that she could be dead at the hands of my father!"

"You will not go!" Lupin commanded, puffing his chest.

"Did you not hear me! Are you deaf wolfie? You can't stop me," he yelled advancing on his former professor. Draco straightened his shoulders and looked down at the man threateningly.

Ron stood to the side, his face becoming a bright shade of red. He began to feel impatient and uneasy for they were running out of time.

"We do not need you there," Lupin said once again, a glimmer of guilt in his eyes.

Draco stepped back in realization, a sneer gracing his stony features.

"You do not want me there cause you fear I may switch sides? You are afraid that my allegiances will shift. That I may falter as my wand is raised in between my father's eyes!" He was screaming now, his eyes wild like a feral animal.

Draco continued, pulling at his hair in desperation, "You are all pathetic if you believe I would become a traitor now! I'm here because of _her._ I am safe because of _her_. You mistake me and her for a fool if you think I would turn back now. Bloody hell if I find that my father has hurt a single hair on her head I will not think twice before raising my wand and making sure he never sees the light of day again!"

He finally finished his tirade, his face flushed and his breathing ragged as he looked at their shocked faces.

"Well," Weasley huffed, "I guess that settles it. The ferret is coming with us." He said regretfully, clenching his fists. The redhead quickly stalked past him and ran down the stairs.

Draco stood frozen staring back at Lupin, daring him to say different.

Lupin shrugged in defeat and turned following Ron.

Draco let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He inhaled deeply trying to quell his anxiety and followed after the other two.

 _Please let her be okay_.

* * *

Hermione inhaled sharply as she looked into cold, calculating, grey eyes.

" _Expelliarmus_!" She jabbed her wand in their direction, standing from her crouched position.

" _Protego_!" Lucius Malfoy barred her advance with a flick of his wand.

Hermione shot back another defense as she began to walk backward, creating a space between them.

Lucius ducked to avoid the spell barreling towards him. A loud crash resounded through the room as the red light blasted into a vase.

" _Incarcerous_!" Lucius cursed.

" _Protego_!" Hermione deflected the spell and the curse bounced off the barrier. It shot back towards Lucius crashing into a wall near his head.

Anger flashed in his squinted eyes and she held her wand steady, challenging him.

He charged forward, lifting his wand to point directly at her chest.

"Crucio!" He screamed.

Hermione flattened herself to the ground, narrowly avoiding the unforgivable curse.

"You filthy mudblood!" Lucius seethed. Taking Hermione by surprise, he bounded forward and grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the wall.

Her wand clattered to the floor and she let out a cry in pain and frustration.

"You fight well for a mudblood," He whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" She queried, her chin jutting forward in defiance.

"I think you know why I am here," he hissed, pressing his wand into her forehead.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else because I can assure you I do not?" She said, her eyes flashing rebelliously.

"Where. Is. My. Son." He demanded, each word a blow to her chest.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she lied breathlessly.

"Do not play dumb with me!" He shouted, pushing her down to the ground in a fit of rage.

He angrily kicked her wand across the room far away from her reach, and knelt beside her whispering menacingly, "I want to know what you know," he said, pinning her to the ground with his legs.

"I will never tell you anything," she hissed, spitting in his face.

Lucius' face contorted in rage as he wiped the liquid from his eyes.

"You will regret that you filthy mudblood," he sneered.

"Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy jumped at the new voice that reverberated throughout the room. He turned sharply and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yaxley!" he snapped, "I thought I told you to stand outside!"

"You do not order me around Malfoy!" Yaxley said inching forward. "Stop playing with the Dark Lord's food!" he ordered. "He wants her unharmed."

"I just need a few moments," Lucius said, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"What do you need with the mudblood?" Yaxley questioned.

"None of your concern, Yaxley! Now get out before you irritate me more!" Lucius bellowed, tightening his hold on Hermione.

Yaxley hesitated for a moment before lowering his wand and exiting the house.

"See?" He hissed in Hermione's ear, "They always listen to me."

"I will say nothing!" Hermione said between clenched teeth. She held back a groan in pain as Lucius wrench his knee into her side.

"Then why don't you show me," He laughed, his lips turning upwards into a cruel spine chilling smile. " _Legilimens_ " he hissed into her ear, his wand pressed against her head.

Hermione gasped as memories flashed before her eyes. An image of Draco turning a corner fiercely leaving her behind helplessly after being assigned the project. The two of them in detention appeared before her, she saw his eyes watching her as she buried her nose into page after page of old books. The image shifted to moonlight glistening against the Black Lake as she admired it and he admired her. She watched the Hogsmeade attack unfold, her unconscious form cradled in his arms. She felt the burn of her skin as she watched him kiss her forehead in the empty train compartment. Memory after memory flooded her mind. _Anger. Shouting. Tears. Heart pounding. Snow falling. Loneliness. Peace. The Lake._

As each moment and time with Draco came to the forefront of her mind, she relived them like she was there again. Which meant so did he

She tried to pull away, to put a barrier between her memories and him, but her defenses were useless. He broke through them swiftly, prodding and invading her mind once more.

Tears streamed from her tightly shut eyes and onto her cheeks. The more memories he found in the secret corners of her mind, the louder she screamed. He violated her in the worst possible way as he searched further and deeper, discovering feelings even she was unaware existed. Her heart opened involuntarily, leaving her vulnerable to the very man she hoped would never discover the truth.

After several minutes of prodding, Lucius finally jumped to his feet gasping as he looked down at Hermione in horror.

"This is worse than I thought," he whispered to himself.

Hermione attempted to stand, leaning on her elbows, but a flash of light collided straight to her chest. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, her body convulsing and writhing against the floor of her living room. A thousand sharp knives penetrated her skin, and swarmed her body, invading her blood. Fire coursed through her veins burning her skin from the inside out.

Bloodcurdling screams reverberated through the Granger living room and chilled her bones. Her screams. She opened her eyes weakly to glance at her parents, still suspended in mid-air. She apologized silently to their seemingly lifeless bodies before another series of screams escaped her lips. Her body convulsed under the curse of the unforgivable.

Suddenly it was over. The sound of her own weak heartbeat was deafening, drowning out the sounds of the world around her.

The aftermath of the curse lingered on her skin leaving a throbbing ache in the pit of her bones. Darkness enveloped her and the beat of her heart slowed further. So this is what death felt like.

A strong force grabbed her chin turning it to face forward and her eyes opened wide.

She stared frighteningly into his cold grey eyes. She shifted her heavy gaze to her wand several feet away and weakly moved her arm to reach for it.

Catching her gaze, Lucius pressed onto her arm with his knee.

Hermione cried out in pain as she heard the crunch of her bones.

"Lucky for you the Dark Lord desires you to be alive" he began to say regretfully, but she was not listening. She focused her attention on the beat of her heart and the wand lying in the corner of the room.

"But mark my words, when the time comes, my face will be the last one you ever see."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and the hand pressed down by Lucius' weight flinched involuntarily. In response to the twitch of her fingers, her wand flew across the floor and into her waiting hand. Hermione's eyes widened for she discovered a force inside her she never knew existed.

Without another moment thought she used all the strength she had left to twist her wrist uncomfortably, crunching her bones, to point her wand at Lucius.

"Stupefy!" A bolt of red light shot from her wand hitting Lucius directly in the chest.

Caught off guard, Lucius' body flew backward, his head colliding with the opposite wall. He struggled to stand up again, his eyes darting side to side wildly.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter closed, exhaustion overwhelmed her as she struggled to stay awake. Sounds of many voices and footsteps echoed in her mind as she drifted away. Distantly she heard the sound of apparition and yells from across the room.

Hands were on her, shaking her roughly, feeling her for injury. She weakly opened her eyes to see grey ones staring back at her.

Instinctively she flinched backward and pain flashed across their eyes.

Then she saw the warmth in them, the pooling tears, the swirling mercury, and the black lake.

 _His_ eyes.

"Draco…" she whispered half-heartedly.

His lips began to move but the sound did not reach her. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back as she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, leaning his head against the door to Hermione's room. His legs gave way and he sunk down to the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest he buried his face in his hands. All he saw when closing his eyes was her bloody and bruised body sprawled on her living room floor. A shiver ran up his spine at the sight of his father's cruel smile directed at him before he apparated away.

" _She will be okay," Lupin said, closing the door behind him. "She's suffered from a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken wrist. There are also traces of the cruciatus curse. We can't be sure of the damage to her brain until she wakes up but she has taken skele-gro for the broken bones and some other pain potions to help with the healing process. She needs a while to rest," He laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I recommend you stay out here in the case of severe damage to her memory. You wouldn't want to startle her,"_

 _Draco's heart skipped a beat at the man's words and for a moment he could not breathe._

" _I understand," he stuttered, his voice merely a whisper._

 _Lupin began to speak again, his back facing Draco. "and Draco, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...for doubting you."_

That's what brought him to here; sitting on the floor with his head and back propped against her door. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and his mind went blank.

Time seemed to still. Every second was a minute and each minute an hour. His gaze never wavered from the wall and he became familiar with the patterns and grooves weaved within it.

Hours passed in silence as the night turned to day and night again.

Redheaded Weasley's walked past, giving Draco furtive and curious glances. They all wondered why the arrogant bully they all knew growing up appeared to be worried for a girl who was subject to his bullying for many years.

They all went unnoticed to Draco as the same mantra repeated in his head until they were the only words he knew.

 _Please remember me._

 _Remember us._

* * *

Rain pounded relentlessly against the windows of Malfoy Manor. Thunder roared through the shadowed halls and moonlight drifted into the vacant rooms.

Lucius Malfoy walked purposefully through the heavy rain, his brows knit together in concentration as he devised an excuse for the Dark Lord.

No one could make excuses when failing him and he knew the consequences would be grave indeed.

Lucius reached the front gates to the manor and was greeted by his wife.

"Lucius!" She whispered sharply. "Where is Yaxley," she asked.

"I thought he would be back by now," he said curiously. "The coward abandoned me once the blood traitors arrived." Lucius sneered, his lips curling.

"And what of the Dark Lords weapon? Where is she?" Narcissa asked, nearly running to keep up with his fast stride.

"I could not get to her in time," he stated, refusing to meet his wife's pathetic eyes.

"And Draco?" she queried her voice trembling.

"It is worse than I thought, Narcissa," he growled, finally turning to look into her eyes. "I fear we have lost him forever." He turned sharply, his robe whipping behind him.

Narcissa Malfoy lingered behind watching the form of her husband disappear into the manor. Once he was gone she came undone. She bent forward bracing herself against a garden chair, her breaths ragged and shallow. She looked up to the sky searching for the Draco constellation in the stars but it was nowhere to be found. A traitorous tear streamed from one eye, marking her stony features with grief.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked up to the sky and spoke, "Please be safe my boy."

Swiping at her tears and clearing her throat she set her expression back to its normal emotionless facade. She straightened her shoulders and moved gracefully into the dark caverns of her once lively home.

* * *

"How dare you come to me empty-handed, you half-wit!" The booming voice of Voldemort echoed through the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy kneeled before him, his hands out begging.

"Please my Lord,-" he quivered.

"I demand silence!" Voldemort commanded, his fist clenching in agitation. "I am disappointed in you, Malfoy. I provided you with one task and in doing so you have proved to me that you are an incompetent fool!" He bent low, grasping Lucius' chin in his bony hands. "Now what happens to those who fail me?!" he hissed lowly into his ear. "I desire Harry Potter's muggleborn accomplice and I now know I can not trust you to carry out this mission successfully-"

"My lord you can trust me!" Lucius groveled.

"No, Lucius I can not," Voldemort said standing up and leveling his wand.

"Please, I have an important discovery!" Lucius cried, pleading with his master to spare him.

"Your discovery can wait. I do not enjoy cowards, Lucius," Voldemort said smoothly. "Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione jerked forward in her bed, her eyes opening wide. She took large gulps of breath trying to calm her rapid pulse and looked frantically around the room.

Peeling wallpaper lined the four walls surrounding her and a musty scent permeated the room. Layers of dust caked the tops of dressers, signifying the room had not been used in years.

Hermione groaned as she moved her legs to the side of the bed. Her limbs ached and her head pounded relentlessly. She rubbed her temples with the pads of her hands and strained to remember what happened.

The events surged forward at a rapid speed, setting her teeth on edge. She uneasily looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings and felt in the darkness for her wand. Judging by the ancient wallpaper and unused furniture Hermione guessed she was in 12 Grimmauld Place but she could not be sure. Where were her parents, were they somewhere else in another room?

Finally, her fingers made contact with the familiar weight of her wand, laying on top of the nearest table. She cast a Lumos charm and breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar surge of magic coursed through her.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, she stepped onto the hardwood and padded across the floor to the door. She cautiously pressed her ear to the wood, listening for signs of life on the other side.

If she were to be wrong and she was not in Grimmauld, she did not want to take the chances of being found. They did, in fact, leave her wand for her and that proved to be promising.

Confident that no one was down the hall, she slowly opened the door and cursed under her breath at the loud creaking sound.

A body fell backward onto her feet, their head thumping into the hard floor.

Hermione gasped and stepped back several feet, scrutinizing the form that was half in her room and half in the hall.

She squinted her eyes at the person's platinum blonde hair and pale, almost fluorescent, skin.

The body groaned as he sat up rubbing his head in the effort to nurse his pain.

Hermione exhaled in relief for the sight of his familiar face assured her she was safe. She smirked down at the boy below her and placed her hands on her hips.

Curiosity overcame her and she quirked an eyebrow, "Malfoy?! What the bloody hell are you doing sleeping out here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my readers! I wanted to post this chapter earlier than I intended because I am going to start posting on Saturdays and Wednesdays so look out for new chapters then. Sorry that Draco was a little harsh to Lupin in this chapter. He is most definitely not perfect and his prejudice slipped out during a stressful moment.**

 **Thank you to Beatraoz and Anna198630 for your lovely comments!**

 **Please review your thoughts on what you liked and didn't like in today's chapter.**

 **Till next time!**


	28. Reunited

**A/N:** Oops... I was planning on updating weekly but that just didn't work out in the end. So here is the long-awaited chapter. And if no one is here anymore I can definitely understand. I'm really trying to get the motivation to write but half the time all I want to do is read. So I am sorry for the delay. I also have a couple different routes I could take this story so I need to organize my thoughts. I've planned out roughly another 10 chapters left in this fic and then I have a couple of other ideas for a new story.

What would you guys rather:

A story where Hermione is arranged to marry Blaise but falls in love with Draco along the way.

or

A zombie apocalypse, Wizarding World style, where Hermione and Draco are forced to work together to survive.

or

I continue Redemption, where Hermione goes to Italy for a healer internship and it so happens Draco is there too.

Give me your thoughts in the comments.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Obviously I am not her or I would be so much better at meeting deadlines.

* * *

The air grew heavy as Draco Malfoy hesitantly stared into Hermione Granger's eyes. He slowly stood up, his gaze never leaving hers, searching them for any sign of fear or anger. All he saw was confusion and a hint of amusement. He smiled slightly, hoping she remembered the past several months.

"You're awake," he managed, his voice hoarse from sleep and nerves.

"Obviously, Malfoy. Why were you sleeping on the floor?" she grinned largely back at him.

His lips slightly twitched in response before he lunged forward and wrapped her in an embrace.

"What happened? What did he do to you? I swear to Merlin, I will kill him, Hermione. I will," he whispered into her ear, his head buried in her curls.

She pulled away and moved her hands onto his shoulders looking him in his eyes.

"No one is killing anyone Malfoy," she said matter of factly. "I'm okay, I think. Just a couple of bruises. I've been through worse." She assured him, squeezing his arms reassuringly.

"You were practically broken, Granger! You were hanging by a thread. So don't try and hide it from me. How do you actually feel?!" He shouted, his hands moving from her back to cup her face.

"Now that you mention it, my head is pounding so I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down," she asked, wincing.

"Sorry," he muttered. He stepped back and released his hands from her face. They immediately twitched in response to the absence of her warm, soft skin.

"Look, there is something you need to know," she began. "Your father he…" she paused looking into his eyes for a hint of emotion. She wanted to gauge how he would react. As always his eyes were cold and hard but his jaw clenched and his fists hung heavily at his side. "He, well...he knows about us. About our…" she paused, pondering what exactly this thing they had was. With an exhale she finished her thought saying, "friendship." The word hung in the air dangerously. Hermione gulped nervously from the murderous glint in Draco's eyes.

"He knows," he repeated. His voice was masked with indifference but his eyes betrayed him. Turning on his heel he faced his back to her.

Hermione approached slowly, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder but retracted her hand returning it back to her side.

She heard him exhale softly and tilt his head toward her ever so slightly. He appeared to have something to say but instead, he walked swiftly out of the room. Without a single glance back, he slammed the door shut with a thud leaving her alone in the darkness.

Hermione stood there speechless and confused.

Did he really have nothing to say to her? Anger coursed through her veins at his blatant disinterest.

She felt a prickling heat rise up in her cheeks and frustration boiled to the surface. With an audible groan, she walked back to the bed and collapsed onto it. Limbs still aching from the cruciatus she crawled back into the unfamiliar, cold bed. Holding back tears she considered whether she should have followed him. Would he have explained his irrational behavior and embraced her again like he did only moments before?

At that moment a sinking feeling filled in the pit of her gut. Seeing the cold mask across his gaze again spurred an irrational fear that he would return to the old cruel, selfish boy she always knew. What she feared the most was that he was never her friend at all. That this whole year was only an elaborate disguise to fool her. It was easier to think this way. The absence of feeling _anything_ remotely more than animosity towards the blonde git shielded her from heartbreak. But she knew this was not true and a voice in her head screamed denial. His actions, his words, his touch all showed her that he was sincere.

In her heart, she knew that Malfoy was not _Malfoy_ anymore. He was not spiteful, or prejudiced, or immature. He was Draco now. He was thoughtful, beautifully complicated, and _loving._

Loving.

 _Does_ he love her?

During her first year at Hogwarts, everything was new and exciting. The prospect of making friends with everyone she met was the childlike wishes of a naive little girl. So when a little boy with pointed features and striking blonde hair ridiculed her and insulted her, she often pondered whether such a hateful child could feel love. As the years went on, and soon the petty schoolyard bullying turned into hate, she became more convinced that Malfoy was heartless and devoid of all emotion.

Except for those rare moments the past year where his guard came down and she could finally see past the mask. Swirling pools of hot mercury, dripping with anger, compassion, regret, and fear would open to her. Beautiful shades of grey, screaming to be free and full of life. The Black Lake always reflected in his eyes, making her realize that she could see home within them. His eyes held her favorite place on earth.

She wished they could go back to the winter nights laying under the snowy night sky. Fingers merely centimeters apart but never touching as they tried to ignore their opposite lives. She a muggleborn and him a Death Eater.

And now he had gone. Slamming the door in her face and leaving her to wonder why he would walk away when she needed him the most.

Oh Merlin, Ginny was right.

She was in love with Draco bloody Malfoy.

* * *

Pale, cold hands gripped a delicate glass of red wine. The hands moved to the receiver's mouth which parted, greedily drinking down the dark liquid.

The Dark Lord surveyed his followers sitting around the table and a cruel smile plastered across his face.

He stood from his chair at the head of the table and glared down at the cowering fools, in exception to the woman directly next to him flashing him a sickly sweet smile.

"Lucius wishes to divulge information to us," he snickered, glaring down at the bloody mess that was Lucius Malfoy.

His form was barely recognizable. His normally perfectly blonde hair matted together with clumps of blood and his body curled into the floor, hoping to disappear.

Narcissa Malfoy sat rod straight across the table, her eyes refusing to meet the crippled form of Lucius against the floor.

"He's lost my trust once already! Who's to say I should believe him!" Voldemort's voice boomed as he leered over Lucius.

Forced laughter echoed through the room as the red-eyed monster poked the beaten man in the head with his foot.

"Draco…" Lucius whispered weakly, causing Narcissa Malfoy to become even stiffer in her seat.

Voldemort hissed with displeasure. "How dare you mention the name of a blood traitor in my presence. I fear your loyalties lie elsewhere, Malfoy. Pity, you were once so valuable." He began to raise his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue.

"No!" Lucius shouted, forcing himself to come onto his knees. He winced but looked up into Voldemort's gleaming red eyes. "My loyalties lie solely with you, my lord. My son is an abomination to the Malfoy line and the scum of the earth," he rasped out breathy words, beginning to cough up blood.

"You've intrigued me, Lucius," Voldemort leered, making his way back to his throne-like seat.

"My lord…" he paused, spitting up more crimson liquid onto the marble floor of his dining room. "Draco has become infatuated with the mudblood."

Sounds of frenzied muttering and gasps filtered throughout the room. Voldemort looked down at Lucius thoughtfully.

"Continue" he drawled.

"I've seen it myself. I entered into the brat's mind and found my son with her. Talking with her, laying his hands on the dirty filth. He's betrayed us all." With this last comment he tried to catch his wife's gaze but she remained stoic, her gaze on the hands in her lap.

Cruel laughter escaped from The Dark Lords' mouth and reverberated throughout the room. Soon more laughter-filled the room except for a pensive mother at the end of the long table.

"You must believe me, my lord!" Lucius groveled, begging and pleading with his life.

"Oh, I believe you may prove useful to me after all Lucius," Voldemort grinned. "Now Narcissa, remove your filthy husband from my presence before he sickens me further."

Narcissa stood swiftly at the sound of her name and made her way to her husband. She bent forward, lifting him up from the ground. The two Malfoy's exited from their dining room, the sounds of cackles drifting away.

"This is sweeter than I could have ever expected," Voldemort muttered to himself, his lips curling. "The mudblood will never see it coming."

"Yaxley!" Voldemort barked.

"Yes my Lord," Yaxley stood from his chair without hesitation.

Voldemort sneered as he spoke, "Fetch me the Seer."

* * *

A series of knocks stirred Hermione from her less than peaceful slumber.

"Come in," She groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She felt a little crestfallen as she watched Remus Lupin walk into her room with a glass of suspicious-looking liquid in his hands.

"I'm glad you are awake, Hermione." Lupin smiled at her, placing the cup on the night table.

"Thank you for getting to me. I was able to hold off Lucius for so long, but if you guys had not been there…" Her voice trailed off.

"You are a bright, strong witch Hermione. Stronger than you give yourself credit for." Lupin gave her one last smile before taking his wand out and scanning her injuries.

"So all the bones have healed properly. You should expect cramping and soreness over the next few days but it should go away soon. I've brewed a potion to help with headaches and achy joints. It's for the after-effects of the cruciatus curse." He handed her the cup and Hermione grimaced at the suspicious liquid.

She held her breath as she downed the liquid with a gag. The potion took effect quickly, and the dull pang in her bones began to dissipate, but that could not be said for the anxious ache in her chest.

"Thank you," she said, more cheerful this time.

"Of course," He took the cup back and began to walk away. "Oh and someone wants to speak to you," he said as an afterthought.

"No he doesn't,' Hermione grumbled looking down at the duvet, referring to Draco.

"Hey, don't speak for me like that," A new voice spoke and Hermione jumped in surprise.

Ron stood in the doorway flashing her a goofy grin.

"Mione'! I'm so glad you are okay!" He ran to her, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Hey be gentle, she's still healing," Lupin said, leaving the two alone in the room.

"I'm not a fragile china doll!" She shouted back but the former professor was already gone.

"For sure you are not! We heard you fought off Lucius all on your own. Apparently it was a close call though," Ron said enthusiastically, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "You had us all worried. For Merlin's sake, Malfoy was driving himself up a wall,"

Hermione tried to hide her interest at the mention of his name.

"He was?" she queried, feigning indifference.

"Oh, yea. He was going completely barmy. Throwing Lupin against the wall-"

"He did what?!" Hermione gasped.

"Punching the wall repeatedly, swearing, basically anything you can think of." Ron continued.

"I'm sorry he was so rash!" Hermione admonished but inside her heart beat rapidly.

"He cares for you Mione'. I'd say just about as much as Harry and I do. Speaking of Harry he wishes he could be here but they aren't letting him leave the Dursley's now." Ron grumbled.

"That's too bad. I would have liked to see him." Hermione said, disheartened.

"You and me both."

"So about Draco," Hermione tried to pry more information.

"That reminds me, he came out of a wall! Like out of nowhere Lupin and I were talking about how death eaters entered your home and the wall opened up."

"The wall?" Hermione questioned.

'Yea it must be where he disappears to every day. It's some sort of hidden room."

"Interesting," Hermione reminded herself to ask Draco about it later. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Ron! My parents!" She bolted upward, scrambling to her feet.

"They are okay Hermione. They are downstairs right now with my parents. My dad is probably bombarding them with questions, the poor sods." Ron chuckled.

Hermione's shoulders immediately relaxed and she released a sigh of relief.

"They can't stay here," she said sadly.

"Why? It's safe here." Ron said.

"Not if it is breached. Anything could happen. And if it were to happen they would have no means of protecting themselves." Hermione turned her head from Ron, concealing the tears threatening to spill.

"Look, Hermione," Ron approached her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Do what you need to do, but just know I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ron." She said, hugging him, dampening his shoulder with her tears. After a couple of moments in her best friend's arms, she pulled away and smiled up at him. "Ron, do you think you could show me something?"

* * *

"Right here?" She asked Ron for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, right there." He groaned in annoyance.

The two friends stood in front of a seemingly normal wall, looking at it with skepticism.

"Are you sure this is where he appeared?" Hermione asked, biting her lip anxiously

"Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you? This is the exact spot! Now stop stalling and find some way in there so you can stop driving me crazy."

"I am not stalling," She lied.

"Yes, you are." Ron countered.

"Whatever. So do you think this is where he would be?" Hermione questioned.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not positive but most likely he's sulking in there surrounded by creepy gargoyles and mounted elf heads."

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, slapping him in the shoulder.

"May I leave now?"

"Yes, go!" She shouted back at his already retreating form. She huffed in annoyance and returned her gaze back to the wall. Okay so maybe she was stalling, but she didn't know what to say to him. Her fingers began grazing the deteriorating wallpaper, searching for some sort of opening.

When that proved to be useless she started to press her palms against the wall, adding pressure. Suddenly she felt a shift in the wall and heard a creak. Her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself as she pressed further into the hidden room.


	29. Inside Her Mind

**Hello to those who are left! I am so sorry for how late this is. I'm pretty sure it's been about a year since my last update and I have no excuses.**

 **In light of what has been happening recently, I thought I would go ahead and start posting chapters again. The world is changing so rapidly right now and sometimes we all just need an escape from reality. I'm hoping to give you all that escape you need.**

 **I just want to take some time to thank everyone who has read this story. I will do everything in my power to insure I finish it.**

 **I'm so incredibly sorry again and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **\- Frostbit3**

* * *

The air in the room immediately felt heavy as Hermione stepped forward, letting the hidden door shut behind her. She took in a calming breath and stepped farther into the dark room. Her eyes widened in fascination as she looked around her. Towers of bookshelves lined the walls, adorned with thousands of worn books. She stood frozen in shock and her lips twitched ever so slightly in glee. Hesitantly she took a step forward, closing in on one of the nearest bookshelves. Her fingers glided across the different titles, and she sighed in relief at the familiar feeling of book spines beneath her touch.

Lit candles flickered throughout the large room, casting a beautiful glow across her healing skin. Her hand drifted across the smooth wood banister as she made her way up the spiral staircase, oblivious to the grey eyes stalking her from below.

She reached the top level and chose a dark red book with elegant black writing in ink. She took the book from the shelf and leaned forward, breathing in the comforting smell of aged parchment. Her eyes fluttered close, briefly forgetting the reason she came here in the first place.

"Ever the same, Granger."

She jumped in shock at the sound of a familiar voice, and jerked around. Her heart rate accelerated at an alarming pace as she searched for his body in the dark. Her eyes strained, for the entire floor level was shadowed in dark. She held her breath in hesitation, waiting for his voice again.

"How did you find me,"

His voice echoed through the room, making it impossible to distinguish where he was. She walked across the expanse of the upper level, making her way to the other set of stairs on the other side.

"I asked around," she waited for a response, "We need to talk"

"There's nothing left to say" he whispered.

She jumped in terror, as she felt his breath on the back of her ear. She felt his body heat from directly behind her. Instinctively she stepped back and lost her footing on the top of the stairs. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, hoisting her forward and away from the staircase.

She gasped as her eyes met his stormy grey ones. His hands tightened on her waist, as his gaze drifted down to her full lips.

"I-" she muttered, words escaping her. "I wanted to talk."

His gaze broke away from hers, as his hands dropped from her waist and fell to his side. He stepped back, creating distance between them.

"I don't want to talk"

"Well I do, so you can at least listen, Malfoy."

"Whatever," he grumbled, waving a hand, signaling her to continue.

"What is with the attitude? I thought we were friends."

She watched as something unrecognizable flashed behind his eyes before being replaced by a cold glare.

"I'm not so sure we should anymore," he muttered.

"What changed? I don't understand?" she pleaded, stepping forward. She grasped his chin in one hand, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Make me understand," she whispered.

"I can't do this anymore," he cried. "He knows!"

"I don't care. We are safe here," she stepped closer, closing the distance between them. "He can't do anything."

A tear fell slowly from his eye and she caught it with the pad of her thumb, rubbing the tear into his cheek. He leaned into her palm, finding solace in her touch. His lips grazed her palm, ever so slightly, sending chills down her spine.

"I can't protect you," his voice wavered, and Hermione's heart broke a little more.

"I don't need protection. But even if I did, if my life was in your hands, I trust you more than you know."

"Please take that back," his eyes flashed angrily. Stepping back, his hands ran through his hair anxiously. "Why?" he pleaded. "How did this happen? How could I let this happen?" he whispered to himself, his eyes growing frantic.

"It just happened, Malfoy. We grew to lo- like each other."

She held her breath, hoping he didn't catch her slip up.

"The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. The unlikely friends," she smiled softly, finding the humor in the situation.

"The pureblood and the muggleborn," he added.

"I just want you to know that I'm really glad I got to know you, Draco Malfoy. You were there for me during one of my hardest times. You showed me that kindness can come from some of the most unexpected places and you taught me that some people," she reached toward him but he stepped back again, and she dropped her hand, "are just misunderstood."

"Granger-"

"No, it's time for you to listen," she puffed her chest in determination. "I'm not scared of whatever this is. I don't care if anybody finds out, because our friendship-," she hesitantly took a step forward, "is special to me and I would never want to lose it for anything. And I know you may be scared," she had him cornered now, his back pressed against a bookshelf, "but I have enough Gryffindor courage for the both of us," she smirked up at him and felt her heart sing as he slowly smirked back.

She felt his strong heartbeat against her own chest as her breathing became labored. She looked up into his face, the light from the candles flickering beautifully across his pale skin. His eyes shone like two pools of mercury and there was nothing more in the world she wanted than to kiss him right now. Her hands cupped his face, and he stared back, his eyes unfocused and frightened. Her head leaned forward as her soft lips landed smoothly on his cheek.

"Did I mention I missed you," she whispered into his ear as she embraced him.

"I think you may have,"

She felt him smile, his head buried in her wild curls.

"I missed you too, Granger."

"You need to think about this."

Malfoy leaned against the hallway wall as Granger paced back and forth outside the room her parents were staying in.

"I have thought about it," she responded.

"After what they just went through, do you think the best idea is to leave them alone?"

"I don't know what's best for them, but what I do know is they will be safer away from me. I can't risk anything," her voice broke as she spoke.

"Granger," he tried to get her attention but she kept pacing, "Granger. Hermione."

She halted her movements and turned to him. His throat bobbed as he swallowed and he watched as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"If you obliviate them there is a chance you may never be able to recover their memories again."

He tried to warn her, but deep inside he knew she wouldn't change her mind. Watching her in so much pain was hurting him more than he would have liked to admit.

"I know, this is just something I have to do."

"Ok. Then let's do it. We can take them somewhere nice. Safe."

"We?" she questioned, eyeing him curiously.

"I'm here for you, Granger. You shouldn't have to do this alone," he said, his body going rigid as he leaned against the wall.

There was a moment of silence before she jumped forward, pouncing on him without warning.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His heart soared as she grasped onto him tightly. His arms wrapped around her instinctively as he felt a foreign flutter in the pit of his stomach.

 _What was that,_ he thought to himself as the feeling grew in intensity the longer they stayed in each other's arms. He unraveled himself from her arms and stepped back awkwardly, clearing his throat. He stared at the flush of red that was now across her cheeks and wondered whether she felt it too. He watched as her teeth dragged across her bottom lip anxiously and he felt a lurch in his lower abdomen that was definitely _not_ a foreign feeling. Oh how he wished those were his teeth nibbling along the bottom of her lip. Her chin. Her neck.

She cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny.

"I think I know a place," she said breaking the silence and ignoring the thick tension between them.

"Ok, if you are ready, then let's do it."

He wanted to take her pain away so she never had to feel like this ever again. Draco and Granger stood in the living room of her suburban childhood home. The sweltering summer heat drifted inside the spacious living area from outside. Draco watched as tear after tear slid from her eyes, as she pointed her wand at the unconscious forms of her parents. He wanted so badly to grab her by the hand and apparate her back to 12 Grimmauld Place, or anywhere at all. Just not here. In this room, in this house, in this country. He knew she would never live this down, and she would torture herself until it consumed her to no end. And that's why he stepped forward, placing his hand on her forearm and looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Let me,"

"Draco," she peered at him curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would do anything to prevent you from feeling this crippling guilt. Because you may not know it yet, but if you do this,the guilt will eat you alive, and Hermione Granger without the spirit and fire that I love so much wouldn't be _Hermione Granger."_

"Love?" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"You know what I mean, like as a friend," he said quickly trying to patch up his mistake.

"Of course," she muttered, her head nodding in understanding.

He silently kicked himself for saying what he did and what was worse was the look of disappointment that now graced her features. What did she want him to say? That he loved her? That he would do anything for her, even if it meant risking his own life. Did she feel the same or was he just another friend like Potter or Weasley?

He wanted to scream himself hoarse until she heard him when he said that he didn't want to just be friends. He wanted to kiss her without wondering if she would push him away in repulsion. He wanted to hold her close like it was their last day. But this was neither the time nor the place, there were more important things at bay.

"Just, let me do it." he said again, shifting the topic back to what they were doing.

Granger hesitantly took a step back, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked down at her parents. Draco stepped forward, taking the space that Granger previously stood. Slowly, his arm raised, pointing at the two muggles. He refused to look back at Granger's tear stricken face as he whispered the incantation. A wisp of smoke flowed from his wand and creeped their ways into the muggle's ears. He made them forget her. Her first steps, her contagious smile, and the memory of her first magical experience. Without Hermione's knowledge he whispered, " _Legilimens_ ," and found entrance into her mother's mind. He watched as memory after memory faded away, leaving a false memory without her in it. Suddenly he saw 12 year-old Hermione sitting in her room, her head buried in her mother's chest.

"They say I'm a mudblood."

Draco took a staggering step back, an unknown force hitting his chest.

"They are just words, Hermione," her mother soothed, smoothing down her hair.

"But they say I'm not as good as the rest of them because I'm not from a magical family."

"Who is saying this?"

"A boy," young Hermione sniffed, "his name is Draco Malfoy."

"My darling," her mother began, "no words this boy may say will ever tear down the strength that is inside your heart. This boy may be hurting as well, perhaps he just needs kindness to help him through it."

Young Hermione peered curiously up at her mother, "I never thought of it like that."

"You hold so much power inside you and don't let anyone else let you think otherwise."

Her mother placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and Draco watched as their forms began to slowly fade until all that was left was an empty dark space in its wake.

Pulling himself out of her mother's mind, he stepped back and took a deep breath in. From behind, he heard a strangled sob. He turned in alarm to see Hermione hunched over a moving box they had packed, a framed photo in her hands. Tears dropped onto the glass, which held a photo of her parents smiling next to each other, with an empty space between them.

He took her cheek into his palm and turned her head to face him. Tears streamed faster down her face, as her chest heaved back and forth.

"The don't remember me. I never existed."

She blinked rapidly, trying to curb the tears in vain. He pulled her into a hug, her head burying deep into his chest. He sat with her until her tears finally ran dry, soaking his shirt.

He stood, her hand clasped in his as he guided her to standing. She wobbled on her feet so he steadied her with his hands on her waist. She looked up at him with her red-brimmed eyes. He held his breath as her gaze lowered to his lip. She bent her head forward, her lips nearing his. They hovered above his, nearly touching as her breath ghosted over his face. He felt her chest rise and fall rapidly, matching the pace of his own heart. His hand snaked up to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. He tilted her head back as he bent his forward with only one goal in his mind. To finally kiss her. She gasped audibly as his parted lips neared her own.

"Wait," she breathed.

He froze, his eyes searching hers for an answer. When he couldn't find one, he released his hold on her and took two steps backward, an unseen force hitting him had never felt rejection before.

"I-" she paused, her eyes shifting from his rigid form to the unconscious forms of her parents. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes trying to regain his control as he took in a calming breath. When he opened them, he caught Granger's inquisitive eyes staring back at him. His fists clenched and unclenched.

"Don't mention it," he gritted out.

Embarrassment and shame bubbled beneath his surface. He looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with her. He reached out to her hand, and as soon as he felt her smooth hand in his, he apparated them away.

Their feet landed roughly on the cobblestone pavement in the alley near 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione shook her head, dispelling the dizzying feeling swirling behind her eyes. Malfoy was already halfway down the alley, leaving her to stand by herself.

"Hey Malfoy! Wait up!" she shouted, running after him, her head pounding from dehydration.

He turned the corner out into the street and she quickly followed behind him. He quickened his pace as they neared the steps up to the front door. She finally reached him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. Her nostrils flared angrily as she shouted.

"What was that back there? I'm getting tired of your crazy moods!"

"Send a patronus for them to open the door," he stated, his eyes giving her a hard glare.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." she placed her hands on her waist defiantly.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day."

"Of course it's been a long day! We erased my parents' memories, and just 48 hours ago I was laying on my living room floor on the brink of death! Everyday is going to be a hell day from here on out but that doesn't give you an excuse to act like a complete prat for absolutely no reason." she poked him in the chest once she was finished.

"Stop yelling, someone is going to see," he said, his voice lowered as his eyes stayed locked on nosy passerbys.

"Fine. We will talk about this inside." she grumbled as she waved her wand.

Malfoy stared in awe as a blue wisp in the shape of an otter emitted from her wand and jumped inside. Almost instantly the door was open and Hermione and Malfoy were being dragged roughly into the safe house by Ron. He immediately shut the door, a terrified look in his eye.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned, noticing the look of pure fear on his face.

"Thank Merlin you guys are okay!" Ron exhaled, pulling Hermione into a hug. He met Malfoy's eyes and gave him an appreciative nod. Malfoy nodded back, an understanding passing between the old enemies.

"Ron, what happened?"

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the worst case scenario.

"Voldemort has kidnapped someone," Ron said, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Who was it?" Malfoy spoke this time, his body going stiff.

Ron took a deep breath in, his blood boiling beneath the surface with unbridled anger.

"Cormac Mclaggen."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for all the back and forth in this chapter. It was completely necessary. Thank you for getting this far and please let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
